Chroniques de Lucis: Tome 2, L'Hydre de Lerne
by Casey78
Summary: Après que Casey et Noctis se sont séparés, ils devaient reprendre leur vie respective chacun de leur côté plus ou moins difficilement. Mais des évènements étranges surviennent un peu partout dans le monde et obligent le jeune roi de Lucis a enquêté sur leur origine. De plus, un problème majeur se pose à tous nos héros: où a bien pu passer Kyle?
1. Tu me le paieras Noctis

Les dernières chopes de bières se vidaient, les derniers rires s'évanouissaient et les clients commençaient à rentrer chez eux après une énième soirée arrosée dans le plus célèbre bar de la ville. On n'entendait plus que le bruit des chiffons qui se frottaient aux verres et le cliquetis du dépôt de ces derniers les uns contre les autres. Des petites tâches roses constellaient le ciel de cette fin de mois d'août, annonciatrice du levé du soleil. C'était le quotidien d'Eugenios qui avait ouvert son bar il y avait bien une vingtaine d'année. Il n'était plus tout jeune et son embonpoint au ventre et ses cheveux gris emmêlés qui lui tombaient devant le visage lui rappelaient sans cesse à quel point le temps passait vite. Tout s'était toujours bien passé, ici, au cœur de la ville d'Argos, la capitale de l'Argolide avec les autres habitants...jusqu'à ce jour.  
Eugenios continuait de mettre de l'ordre dans son restaurant en relevant les chaises tombées, passant un coup de chiffon sur les tables par-ci par-là quand il entendit un bruit étrange dans l'arrière-boutique. Il se disait que c'était peut-être Lady qui faisait des siennes mais quand il entra dans la pièce sa chienne était endormie dans son panier comme il l'avait laissé. La porte arrière était parfaitement verrouillée et aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Eugenios décida de mettre cet épisode sur le compte de l'épuisement et allait reprendre ses tâches quand, cette fois un cliquetis semblable à celui de la porte d'entrée émit le même son. Il se précipita dans le bar et vit que cette fois, son imagination n'y était pour rien. Un homme, assez grand, peu musclé, aux yeux verts clair, aux cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière avec une petite barbe naissante était entré dans Les Cyclades, le nom donné au bar.

_Je suis désolé mais nous sommes fermés, s'excusa Eugenios. Revenez vers midi, la maison sera ravie de vous servir.

L'homme ne bougea pas, ni ne dit un mot. Il avait le regard perdu sur la porte de l'arrière-boutique pendant une bonne minute avant de remarquer, enfin Eugenios.

_Je ne viens pas pour consommer, vieillard, dit-il d'une voix glacée. Je viens récupérer ton trésor.  
_Mon...trésor, bégaya Eugenios qui finit par comprendre qu'il n'avait pas un ami en face de lui.  
_Je n'aime pas me répéter, soupira l'intrus. Oui ton trésor, t'es dur de la feuille?

Le gérant du bar était pétrifié de peur, ses muscles ne répondaient plus et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile.

_Oh quelle plaie, se plaignit l'homme. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils se figent?

Il se retourna, faisant dos à Eugenios qui, pris par l'adrénaline et un moment de lucidité très bref, en profita pour tenter d'assommer l'intrus avec une bouteille vide qui était posée sur une table.  
Mais il n'avait pas prévu d'être contré. Pas ainsi en tout cas. L'homme n'eut qu'à lever une main face au visage d'Eugenios pour que celui-ci se retrouve à terre, pris par une douleur à la tête si forte qu'il plongea dans une syncope inévitable, n'entendant plus que l'écho du rire de son assaillant résonné dans ses oreilles.

Casey déjeunait tranquillement dans la cuisine. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. Elle avait décidé que s'alimenter n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose et qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. En fait c'était plutôt lui qui avait eu cet effet sur elle. Quand il était revenu quelques jours plus tôt elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

_Flashback:_  
_Alejandro Solano? Qu...qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?  
_Je passais dans le coin et je suis venue faire _un besito_ à la plus jolie _chica_ d'Aurora.

Casey se mit debout à la hauteur de l'homme imposant par la taille qui venait de pénétrer chez elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les longs cheveux bruns d'Alejandro. Après un moment d'émotion assez intense, l'homme plongea son regard ambré dans celui azur de Casey qui était rempli de larmes.

_Ça faisait si longtemps, dit-elle la voix en trémolos.  
_Plus de quatre ans pour être exact. Je suis retourné en Espagne tout de suite après avoir été nommé Grand Inquisiteur  
_Oui, Léandra m'a tout expliqué. Ça a du être dur pour toi de tout quitter comme tu l'as fait.

Alejandro ne répondit pas et laissa un blanc gênant s'installer pendant qu'il se tortillait sur ses deux jambes, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre.

_Oh, je suis désolée Alé, s'excusa la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser avec cette histoire.  
_Ne t'en fais pas _mi chica_, répondit-il en agitant sa main d'un air désinvolte. Tout cela est du passé et de toute manière, j'ai vu Léandra ce matin.  
_Tu l'as vu, répéta Casey les yeux exorbités. Comment ça s'est passé?  
_Et bien, comme tu peux le deviner, elle était furieuse mais nous avons réussi à avoir une discussion d'adultes une fois qu'elle n'avait plus rien à me lancer à la figure.

Casey réussit à réprimer un «Aïe» mais son visage le fit pour elle. Elle imaginait parfaitement son amie la sorcière se mettre en colère ce qui n'était pas très beau à voir.

_Bon assez parlé de moi, coupa Alejandro. J'ai remarqué ton air désespéré dès mon arrivé et Léa m'a dit que tu avais connu quelques déboires sentimentaux.  
_Oh, fit-elle mine de comprendre après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir. Ce n'est vraiment rien Alé, ne fais pas attention ça va.  
_Tu mens très mal, Casey, dit l'homme avec un air grave. Tes yeux sont tous rouges, tu as l'air épuisée et pas très heureuse. Je suis au courant de tout alors inutile de faire semblant.  
_Bon oui je suis un peu...enfin ce n'est pas important, je vais m'en remettre. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour encaisser et ça finira par aller très bien, tu verras.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait confiant mais ne réussit qu'à sortir quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grimace. Alejandro la contempla quelques secondes pour constater les dégâts: si l'on occultait son pantalon tâché et sa chemise usée, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans une dépression profonde non plus.

_Tu devrais te changer les idées, _mi cariña_, lui dit-il en passant une main sur son visage avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.  
_Bof, ça va aller, je m'éclate ici avec...mes meubles.

Alejandro fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière déclaration de la jeune fille et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

_Où tu vas?  
_La question est plutôt QUI arrive, lui répondit-il sans la regarder.

Un instant plus tard, un sourire illumina le visage cinquantenaire de l'homme et il prit quelqu'un dans ses bras. Casey n'arrivait pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait mais apparemment c'était un homme si l'on en jugeait par les cheveux bruns coupés courts qui peuplaient la tête de l'inconnu. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant que les deux hommes finissent leurs embrassades. Mais, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, elle aurait préféré qu'ils continuèrent plutôt que de voir le visage de cette personne.

_On dirait qu'on vient de trouver un bon moyen pour te changer les idées, dit Alejandro en tenant l'autre jeune homme par les épaules.  
_Oh non, dit ce dernier en même temps que Casey.

Des valises par centaines jonchaient le hall du palais de Lucis. Un brouhaha assourdissant s'en élevait et une effervescence comme rarement on en avait connu gagna les lieux. Des domestiques couraient dans tous les sens et des voitures faisaient des aller-retour dans le jardin. La population de tout le royaume était désormais au courant du mariage qui était censé avoir lieu dans peu de temps. L'annonce avait été faite il y a plus de trois semaines devant un parterre d'invités plus prestigieux les uns que les autres et les préparatifs avaient été commencés dès le lendemain. Le roi de Lucis épousera la princesse du royaume de Tenebrae. L'histoire était parfaite: le jeune et beau roi aux yeux bleus épousait la belle princesse aux cheveux d'or, ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants.  
Cependant, une nouvelle encore plus inattendue était venue assombrir ce joli tableau la veille.

_C'est impossible, cria Stella à gorge déployée. Impossible, impossible, impossible!

Elle s'empara du vase qui trônait sur le bureau de Noctis et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce manquant de peu Arroh de Beneth qui s'était barricadé dans un coin de la pièce.

_Calme-toi ma chérie, tenta de la maîtriser son père le roi de Tenebrae avec colère.  
_Il doit y avoir un moyen de vous faire entendre raison, dit la reine, son épouse d'une voix forte en essayant de couvrir les cris de sa fille.

Elle s'était adressée à Noctis qui regardait Stella faire le ménage dans son bureau les bras croisés. Intérieurement, il jubilait mais il ne devait rien laisser transpirer. Après tout, il était un homme sérieux et tenu par de grandes responsabilités.

_Je suis désolé, répondit-il simplement.

Un coup de poing aurait eu le même effet sur la reine. Elle était bouche bée devant tant de désinvolture de la part de Noctis. Stella qui ne trouvait plus rien à envoyer valser se laissa glisser sur le sol laqué. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes en hurlant sa haine au visage de Noctis. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle en restant tout de même à bonne distance.

_Cette mascarade n'a que trop duré, princesse. Notre mariage n'avait aucune signification pour moi. Bien que manifestement il en avait pour vous et j'en suis navré.

_Espèce d'imbécile! Petit rat! Saleté d'insecte! Comment oses-tu me repousser?  
_Vos valises sont prêtes et vos véhicules vous attendent devant la porte. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.  
_Ramasse-là et partons, ordonna le roi Fleuret à sa femme avant de quitter la pièce lui-même non sans fureur.

La reine se précipita sur Stella avec l'intention de l'aider à se relever mais celle-ci se dégagea avec force.

_Ne me touche pas, hurla-t-elle à sa mère. Tu me le paieras Noctis. Je jure que tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi.  
Elle se releva seule, épousseta sa jupe, essuya ses larmes et marcha le plus dignement possible vers la sortie suivie de sa mère.

_C'est une bien drôle de famille, fit remarquer inutilement Arroh. En tout cas, je suis bien heureux que tout cela soit enfin terminé, majesté.  
_Oui et tout cela grâce à vous mon ami, dit Noctis en lui serrant la main. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il avait fallu aller jusqu'au bout de cette parodie de mariage.  
_Ce n'est rien votre Majesté, j'ai simplement consulté le contrat signé par vos aïeux et n'importe qui aurait fini par remarquer cette clause qui annulait le mariage en cas de rupture d'alliance.  
_Oui et pour le coup je pense qu'on peut remercier Valos.  
_Hum, oui et c'était aussi un moyen pour me racheter, dit Arroh d'une petite voix. Vous savez je suis désolé pour...  
_Oubliez cela voulez-vous, le coupa Noctis. C'est du passé et vous n'aviez pas de mauvaises intentions. Si votre seul tort était d'aimer alors ce n'est plus un tort.

Le conseiller du roi ne trouva pas grand chose à redire à cela. Il baissa la tête et s'apprêtait à prendre congé mais une question le taraudait.

_Comment va-t-elle ?  
_Partie, répondit simplement Noctis. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, elle est rentrée au États-Unis

Après qu'Arroh eut quitté le jeune roi, celui-ci sentit le poids du soulagement l'envahir de tout son être. Il était enfin débarrassé des Fleuret. Il inspira profondément en marchant vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit afin de reprendre contenance. Sa conversation avec Arroh le fit repenser à Casey : il espérait que tout allait bien de son côté. Il avait du mal à se l'admettre au départ mais il ressentait un réel manque désormais. Tout était beaucoup trop calme au palais, enfin si l'on exceptait les trois semaines pendant lesquelles les Fleuret avaient transformé sa demeure en basse-cour. Noctis expira fortement : à peine s'était-il débarrassé d'un problème qu'il s'en inventait un nouveau. Il attrapa son téléphone près de son oreille et consulta les différents rendez-vous qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Apparemment, rien de très intéressant à part peut-être Casey et Lucas qui lui souriaient en fond d'écran. Il contempla la photo avec un sourire niais et s'attarda sur la jeune fille.

« Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur Noctis »

Pourquoi cette phrase lui revenait en mémoire ? Noctis mit son portable en veille et eut un petit rire comme pour chasser toutes données superflues de son esprit et partit se mettre au travail.


	2. Prends des vacances de ce type!

_Pourquoi tout le monde fait la tête? C'est un dîner joyeux et qui rassemble des gens qui s'aiment non?

Entouré de sa femme Léandra qui tortillait ses cheveux, d'une Casey, le regard meurtrier et de son fils qui jouait avec sa paella sans la voir, Alejandro tentait de remotiver ses troupes. Il avait organisé ce dîner chez Léandra afin de détendre l'atmosphère pesante de ces derniers jours. La chaîne hi-fi jouait une salsa sur un volume très faible.

_On ne fait pas la tête, intervint la sorcière. On a juste envie de t'étrangler et de te laisser pourrir dans le caniveau le plus proche. A part ça la vie est belle!  
_Comme tes sarcasmes inégalables m'ont manqué _mi amor_, sourit l'homme en posant une main sur le bras de Léandra.  
_Retire immédiatement ta main avant que je le fasse fondre et n'essaie plus de me flatter ça n'aura aucun effet.  
_Sois gentille Léandra, lui demanda Casey avec un petit sourire complice à l'adresse d'Alejandro.  
_Ça va toi, ne fais pas semblant d'être heureuse de dîner à la même table que mon fils par exemple.  
_Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me faisait plaisir mais moi au moins je fais des efforts pour ne pas me montrer désagréable avec Adriel.

Le Adriel en question leva les yeux ambrés qu'il avait hérité de son père de son plat pour les poser sur Casey. Il ne pouvait même pas supporter d'entendre sa voix alors entendre son nom traverser ses lèvres le rendait fou.

_T'es gentille mais tu me lâche, lança-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur ses crevettes.  
_Je ne t'ai rien dit alors tu la fermes, répliqua la jeune fille.  
_Ça suffit tous les deux, intervint Alejandro avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Comportez-vous comme des adultes enfin!  
_Oh laisse-les, dit Léandra en toute désinvolture. Eux au moins ils s'amusent.  
_Je ne vois rien d'amusant à cela, s'exclama Casey. Je suis désolée mais je ne supporte vraiment pas ce type.  
_C'est parce que t'es jalouse, dit Adriel d'une voix toute aussi forte. T'adorerais être sa fille toi aussi.  
_T'es un vrai gamin! J'ai une place dans le cœur de Léandra moi aussi et c'est pas toi qui y changera quoi que ce soit!  
_Ça m'est égal, de toute façon ma mère a choisi son camp depuis longtemps!

Léandra adressa un regard plein de reproches à son fils qui préféra détourner le sien en croisant les bras. Alejandro préférait éviter ce sujet sensible et profita du silence pour se racler la gorge bruyamment.

_Je vais chercher le dessert, annonça-t-il. Adriel vient m'aider.

Ce dernier rechigna mais se leva tout de même pour aider son père dans la cuisine laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans le salon.

_Ce n'est rien, dit Casey en se massant les tempes. On ne s'est jamais beaucoup appréciés, ça n'allait pas changé même après quatre ans.

La jeune fille était épuisée et sentit sa récente poussée d'euphorie la quitter. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien et avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. La solitude lui apparaissait comme un eldorado à cet instant précis.  
Alejandro et Adriel réapparurent avec des assiettes propres et le dessert. Il fut poser devant Casey. Oui juste sous ses yeux fragiles qui venaient de supporter une soirée épouvantable. Un gâteau au citron qui était simplement le dessert préféré de Noctis. Elle mit une minute pour faire monter l'information à son cerveau et à essayer de canaliser ses émotions, en vain. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage et fut secouée de larmes.

_Casey qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce, demanda Léandra en passant une main sur son bras.

La sorcière baissa les yeux sur la tarte et mit un petit moment avant de faire le rapprochement. Pour avoir vécu avec Noctis pendant un peu plus de deux mois, elle avait fini par décréter que ce garçon était citron-addict et le lui avait fait remarquer un certain nombre de fois.

_Ma puce ça va aller, la consola-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Ce n'est rien qu'une tarte.

Casey se leva d'un bond sans découvrir son visage inondé de larmes, plus par honte qu'autre chose et s'en alla.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de tarte, demanda Alejandro incrédule. J'ai fait une erreur?  
_Oui mais t'en ai pas à la connerie près donc ça va. C'est le dessert dont raffole son chéri et toi tu lui fous sous le nez.  
_Arrête de l'accuser lui, l'interrompit Adriel. Il n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle aurait une réaction aussi débile. Non mais franchement pleurez pour du citron! Faut vraiment être siphonnée!

Léandra regretta son geste avant même d'avoir eu le temps de retenir sa main. Adriel se massa la joue rougie et endolorie par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir tandis que sa mère avait la main sur la bouche, choquée par son propre comportement.

__Lo Sabío_, dit simplement Adriel la main toujours posée à l'endroit de l'impact.

Il se leva et quitta lui aussi la maison de la sorcière. Alejandro n'avait rien fait pour retenir son fils. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir organisé ce dîner qui était un échec d'avance. Il avait eu tort et s'en voulait plus que n'importe qui. Il entoura Léandra de ses bras et tenta de la rassurer.

_Alé! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Mon fils me déteste encore plus maintenant!  
_Ne t'en fais pas _mi corazon_, je vais tout arranger, lui assura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser au sommet du crâne de sa femme.

Casey se sentait stupide d'avoir craqué pour un morceau de tarte et s'en voulait aussi d'avoir quitté ses amis aussi rapidement et donc d'avoir été impolie. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle s'isole pour reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, elle n'avait pas réussi à remballer sa tristesse dans le petit placard qui se trouvait dans sa tête. C'était pourtant pas compliqué: sécher ses larmes, penser à autre chose, s'occuper. Mais elle le revoyait sans cesse, chaque détail qui faisait de lui l'homme fabuleux qu'il était: ses yeux, son sourire timide, ses mains qui avaient un jour caressé sa joue, ses lèvres qui s'y étaient déposées, ses bras qui l'avait entourée si chaudement, son odeur pêche ou abricot qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer. Elle regarda la date sur son portable: 22 août. Il était censé se marier dans quelques semaines avec la princesse. Cette fille qui hantait tout aussi bien ses nuits. Elle était plus belle, plus intelligente, mieux éduquée, plus riche. Alors qu'elle était pauvre, laide et stupide. Bon sang! Casey avait vraiment besoin d'un sommeil sans rêve cette nuit et depuis quelques jours elle avait trouvé la solution: des somnifères. Pas pour en avaler toute la boîte et quitter ce monde injuste (trop simple!) mais simplement pour dormir en toute sérénité. Elle alla en chercher dans son placard, en avala un et se prépara à aller se coucher. Léandra avait gentiment accepté de lui refaire sa chambre qui avait été détruite par les hommes de Valos quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait maintenant le lit à baldaquin dont elle avait toujours rêvé et toujours des couvertures en soie rose. Après quinze minutes à pleurer encore et encore, le sommeil la gagna enfin.

Pour un sommeil sans rêve on pouvait dire que c'était raté. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit sombre et froid qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Éclairée par une faible lumière sortie de nulle part, l'ombre familière lui faisait face. Concon la conscience était de retour.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi, demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.  
_Ben merci pour l'accueil la sermonna Casey. C'est pas tous les jours que je te rends visite alors sois un peu heureuse.  
_Pourquoi je te réserverais un chaleureux accueil après ce que tous nous a fait?  
_J'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que j'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale alors que je suis dans ma propre tête?  
_Bon écoute ma grande, là on est dans une merde internationale jusqu'au cou. Tu nous affaibli parce que tu te morfonds comme une otarie sur la Banquise.  
_Ça va Concon! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? Je vous dis que tout ira bien dans quelques temps.  
_Ah oui et dans combien de temps parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste comme ça encore longtemps?  
_J'en sais rien je suis pas devin. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.  
_Pour oublier...Noctis c'est ça?

Une décharge électrique parcourut le corps de Casey.

_Ne prononce pas son nom!  
_Chochotte!  
_Arrête ça!  
_Tu veux que je te montre à quel point tu as pété un boulon ma grande? Pas de problème! Roulements de tambours je vous prie!  
_Il n'y a pas de tambours dans ma tête!

Mais de nulle part, un vrai roulement de tambours se fit entendre ce qui donna un mal de tête instantané à Casey qui se massa la tempe.

_Génial, dit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Concon s'était rapprochée très près d'elle, les mains posées sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle déroula lentement le voile noire qui l'entourait comme s'il s'agissait d'une cape. Elle découvrit complètement sa tête qui laissa voir le visage de...

_Noctis, dit Casey d'une petite vois en plaquant une main contre sa poitrine.  
_T'emballe pas ma grande, dit le visage de Noctis avec la voix rauque de Concon. Je suis pas ton petit chéri. Mais t'as tellement que lui en tête que t'as fini par le faire complètement habiter ton esprit et donc moi ta conscience.

Casey préféra tourner le dos à Concon pour ne plus apercevoir le visage de Noctis en tentant de reprendre contenance.

_Regarde comme t'as l'air idiote. On aurait dit que tu viens d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'un vieux schnock exhibitionniste! T'es vraiment HS ma grande!  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?  
_Prends des vacances de ce type!  
_Quoi?  
_Occupe-toi l'esprit autrement: rencontre d'autres mecs, sors faire la fête, fais-toi déflorer...  
_Concon, la coupa Casey en rougissant.  
_Désolée ma grande mais il va falloir que tu réagisses sinon on va sombrer toutes les deux et je suis très sérieuse.

Casey poussa un profond soupir et se décida enfin à affronter le regard azur de son cher et tendre non sans mal.

_Tu as raison Concon, confessa-t-elle les joues toujours écarlates. Il faut que j'arrête de me morfondre. Je n'ai que vingt ans et j'ai toute la vie devant moi, non?  
_Ah j'aime t'entendre parler comme ça ma grande, sourit Concon avec le visage du beau prince.  
_Par contre, ne me souris pas si tu ne veux pas que je me jette sur toi!  
_Complètement timbrée cette fille, marmonna Concon en remettant son voile.

Casey n'avait pas passé une nuit sans rêve comme elle l'espérait mais il était ressortit un bien meilleur résultat de cette visite chez sa conscience. Elle souriait même en dormant.

Léandra ouvrit les yeux et étudia l'étendu des dégâts. La chambre dégageait une chaleur de tous les diables et elle-même était très chaude. Elle était allongée sur son lit, les couvertures remontées sous sa poitrine. Elle était visiblement nue puisque ses vêtements étaient jetés négligemment sur le côté. Mais l'alerte fut donnée par ce bras qui pendouillait autour de sa taille. Un bras masculin avec des poils virils, une montre en or attachée autour du poignet et une bague noire qui trônait sur le majeur. Un bras qui était secoué de petits spasmes idiots. Un bras aussi chaud que son propre corps. Tiens, elle avait très envie de le tordre pour sentir la douleur de cet imbécile.  
Elle souleva sa tête pour attraper son oreiller et frappa le bras puis le corps de celui qui avait passé la nuit avec elle.

_Réveille-toi espèce de crétin. _Tonto, tonto_ (idiot en espagnol)!  
_Aïe, cria Alejandro en levant les mains pour se protéger des coups. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends _mi querida_?  
_Tu me demandes ce qu'il me prend Alé, hurla la sorcière en jetant le coussin dans sa figure. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon pieux?

Alejandro ne répondit pas et préféra lui adresser un regard plein de tendresse en lui caressant le menton. Les insultes qu'elle avait prévu de lui adresser se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle fondait devant lui comme une glace au soleil. Alejandro se pencha doucement près de la bouche de Léandra, la tortura en la faisant patienter quelques secondes puis plaqua sa bouche contre celle de sa femme en un baiser brûlant. Il ne dura que cinq secondes mais prit des allures d'éternité aux yeux des deux amants.

_Je ne suis coupable que d'avoir passé une belle nuit avec ma femme, finit-il par dire après s'être écarté.

Léandra, toujours absorbée par le baiser s'était calmée mais aussi raidit, tête baissée.

_Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas Léa, je vois bien que tu es troublée depuis un certain temps.  
_Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe. Tu reviens après quatre ans comme si de rien n'était, Casey va très mal, le Conseil des Sorciers est en pleine ébullition et pour couronner le tout mon fils me hait. Alors non ça ne va pas très fort en ce moment.  
_Adriel ne te déteste pas, la rassura Alejandro en l'attirant dans ses bras. Il cherche juste à attirer ton attention.  
_Je sais, dit la sorcière en essuyant une larme.  
_Ensuite, Casey finira bien par se remettre de ce moment un peu délicat. Il suffit qu'on soit là pour elle, ajouta-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur l'épaule de sa femme.  
_Oui tu as raison, répondit-elle en se laissant bercer par les bras de son époux.  
_En ce qui me concerne, ma venue est justement liée au monde des sorciers.  
_Quoi, s'étonna Léandra en lui faisant face. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Tu ne m'en avait rien dit.  
_C'est très compliqué, répondit Alejandro en passant une main dans ses cheveux. On parlait de troubles mineurs dans la région du côté des Gardiens mais je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien parce que j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.  
_D'où te viens ce pressentiment?  
_Et bien disons qu'Aurora n'est pas la seule région touchée par ces événements. Cela se produit un peu partout depuis quelques semaines.  
_Tu es sûr?  
_Sûr et certain. Je suis le Grand Inquisiteur donc toutes les informations de ce type remontent jusqu'à moi.

Léandra se perdit en réflexion tant la situation lui paraissait bizarre en ce moment.

_C'est des troubles de quel genre, finit-elle par demander.  
_Je vous expliquerai tout lors du prochain conseil qui devrait avoir lieu demain soir si je ne me trompe pas.  
_Tu es invité, demanda Léandra en arquant un sourcil.  
__Mi amor_, je suis Grand Inquisiteur, je m'invite où je veux, dit-il avec une voix de séducteur.

Léandra adorait quand il prenait ce ton aussi, elle se rallongea en attirant son mari contre elle de manière aguicheuse.

_Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la nuit dernière, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire.  
__A sus órdenes_!


	3. Face à un gros problème

_Je trouve votre plan minable mais depuis le temps je me suis habitué à votre stupidité.

La personne courageuse (ou stupide) qui venait de dire cela était un jeune homme tout à fait respectable. Il était châtain foncé aux cheveux en piques et portait une paire de lunettes du haut de ses vingt-trois ans. Il arrivait à ce passionné d'informatique de donner quelques cours sur l'Histoire de l'architecture à l'Université du Michigan. Ses parents étaient conservateurs de musée à l'Institut des Arts de Détroit. En somme, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brillant mais plutôt banal. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui donner la force et le courage de s'adresser ainsi à ses ravisseurs qui n'auraient aucun mal à le faire taire? Et bien c'est simple: Kyle O'Quinn, accessoirement l'un des meilleurs amis de Noctis Lucis Caelum, roi de Lucis, n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ni à se retenir de dire sa façon de penser à qui que ce soit, fussent-ils ses ravisseurs depuis plus d'un mois.

_Ne parle pas trop vite mon jeune ami, lui répondit froidement un homme aux yeux gris aussi froids que sa voix et aux cheveux blancs. Notre plan a été forgé depuis des décennies, il est infaillible.  
_Et donc, vous pensez que votre communauté vous laissera agir en toute impunité?  
_Oh oui car nous avons un avantage qu'eux n'ont pas: l'anonymat.

L'homme plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un rire. Kyle, assis sur le canapé de sa chambre d'hôtel, le toisa avec pitié. Plus les jours passaient, plus cet homme lui apparaissait comme fou à lier.

_Et bien bonne chance, lui dit le jeune homme.  
_Merci, répondit le ravisseur. Bonne nuit Kyle O'Quinn. N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as faim!

Il quitta la chambre laissant Kyle seul et pensif. Et dire qu'il devait simplement assister à un séminaire sur l'architecture des villes polonaises au XIXè siècle! Au lieu de ça, après avoir quitté Lucis, il s'était fait attraper par deux sorciers qui le séquestraient depuis. Il s'était longtemps inquiété de savoir si Noctis et les autres allaient bien, si Valos avait finalement mis la main sur Casey ou si elle était en sécurité. Pourtant, le sorcier aux cheveux gris, Deirdre, lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait être libre bien assez tôt. Mais que valait la parole d'une personne capable de vous enfermer dans une chambre pendant des semaines? Il espérait intérieurement qu'il disait la vérité ou alors que Noctis ou quelqu'un d'autre le sortirait vite d'ici. Il était plutôt bien traité ici mais la maison familiale était moins...oppressante. Il avait bien essayé de s'enfuir de nombreuses fois mais l'endroit était protégé par des sorts assez puissants. Kyle se sentait vraiment inutile sans ordinateur à portée de mains.

*******************************

**La bibliothèque publique d'Aurora** était très fréquentée le dimanche. Elle n'était pas immense mais de taille assez importante pour accueillir une centaine de personnes. Casey avait décidé de se sortir Noctis de la tête coûte que coûte pour son bien...et pour celui de Concon. La lecture avait toujours constitué un moyen d'évasion pour elle alors elle avait décidé d'utiliser ce moyen pour retrouver la pêche. Elle se rendit dans son rayon préféré: les romans à l'eau de rose. Elle connaissait la moitié de ces livres par cœur mais ne s'en lassait pas. Cependant, elle se rendit compte d'une choses évidente: si elle voulait oublier l'amour elle ne pouvait pas lire d'histoire d'amour.

_Pourtant ça coule de source, persifla Concon dans sa tête.  
_La ferme toi, chuchota Casey mais sûrement pas assez bas puisqu'une femme dans le même rayon se tournât vers elle l'air outré.  
_Non je ne m'adressais pas à vous, la rassura Casey. Je parle toute seule.

La phrase de trop! La jeune femme quitta le rayon en regardant Casey comme s'il s'agissait d'une évadée de l'asile le plus proche.

_Note pour moi-même pensa Casey. Contrôler les mots qui sortent de ma bouche.  
_Tu m'étonnes Ashton, la conforta Concon.

Cette fois la jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de relever de peur de faire fuir quelqu'un d'autre. Le problème, à présent, était de trouver une lecture efficace, intéressante et dénuer de tout amour. Avec ces critères, elle pourrait facilement trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire dans cet endroit qui regorgeait de livres. Elle alla se planter devant un plan de la bibliothèque pour passer les sections au crible: jeunesse? Non. Fonds patrimoniaux? Non merci. Musique? Retenue. Adulte? Évidemment. Donc elle devait visiter le deuxième étage où se trouvaient les livres pour adultes et la section musicale. Elle emprunta l'ascenseur et remarqua que cet étage était moins fréquenté que les autres. Il n' y avait que quelques étudiants tout ordinateur branché et casque vissé sur les oreilles qui devaient réviser pour des examens futurs. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle aurait pu être à leur place mais préféra ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce qui ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux.

_Oh tu sais que t'es vraiment courageuse ma grande, intervint Concon.

Casey soupira fortement, préférant ne pas faire un nouvelle gaffe. Elle commença par ce qu'ils appelaient le rayon adulte avec des revues littéraires, d'Histoire et de science. Elle s'attarda sur une revue scientifique spécialisée dans les animaux. Casey adorait les animaux et l'idée d'emprunter cette revue lui parut une bonne idée. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup, aussi elle passa au rayon musical. Il y avait une énorme rangée de partitions et de revues musicales. Elle adorait la musique tout autant que les animaux alors cela lui parut également logique d'en prendre aussi. Elle consulta particulièrement les partitions de Tchaïkovski et le CD du Lac des Cygnes qui allait avec, tout sourire comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle avait vu ce ballet une fois étant petite et elle n'avait jamais oublié le bon moment qu'elle avait passé. Elle pourrait écouter les musiques pendant des heures. Mais lorsqu'elle se tournait vers les œuvres de Stravinski, une main se posa sur la partition au même moment.

_Oh je suis désolée, dit-elle en ôtant sa main.  
_Ce n'est rien, allez-y, dit à son tour un jeune homme avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Bon, autant dire que le cœur de Casey venait de s'arrêter devant tant de beauté. Le jeune homme en question était un peu plus grand qu'elle, blond aux cheveux assez longs pour qu'il puisse les attacher en une queue de cheval, avait les yeux d'un vert foncé, et une fossette dans la joue droite. Derrière le dos, il portait une guitare dans son étui. Finalement, cette journée à la bibliothèque était plus qu'intéressante. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire et n'avait pas opté pour sa stupide robe du dimanche.

_Non ça ira j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut, lui assura Casey avec un petit sourire niais.  
_Vous êtes sûre? C'est très gentille alors, la remercia-t-il avec un sourire qui accentua sa fossette.

La première idée qui traversa la tête de Casey était de mettre un doigt dans ce trou sur sa joue. Elle le trouvait irrésistible. Mais cette idée était encore plus idiote que le jour où elle a voulu porter des rayures en même temps que des carreaux. Elle s'abstint donc de tout contact. Le problème était qu'elle était plantée devant lui avec un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres.

_Celui-ci il faut qu'on se le fasse alors dis quelque chose ma grande, lui hurla Concon.  
_Vous faîtes de la musique à ce que je vois, dit Casey au beau jeune homme en lui désignant son étui.  
_Ça va c'était pas trop con, souffla Concon soulagée.  
_Oh oui, répondit le blondinet. Je suis guitariste dans un groupe de musique locale. Les Projects Smokers, vous en avez peut-être entendu parler?  
_Euh non en toute sincérité mais je ne suis pas contre le fait de découvrir de nouveaux groupes.

Mr Fossette lui adressa un grand sourire par-dessus la partition de Stravinski. Casey en eut le souffle coupé pendant, disons, trente bonnes secondes.

_Vous avez l'air de vous diversifier en plus de cela, lui demanda-t-elle en lui désignant la partition.  
_C'est bon lâche-le avec ça, lui conseilla Concon. Saute-lui dessus, ma grande! Suis le conseil de Tata Concon.  
_Oui j'aime la musique classique, répondit Mr Fossette. Ça représente une sorte de moment de paix dans ma journée. Je trouve ça magique en fait! Oh, désolé je dois vous paraître totalement idiot à présent.  
_Mais pas du tout, le rassura Casey. Je trouve moi aussi que la musique classique est de toute beauté. Je vous comprends tellement!  
_Trop mièvre ma grande, trop mièvre, chuchota Concon comme si elle pouvait être entendue.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous aimez dans la musique classique, s'intéressa le jeune homme.  
_C'est compliqué à expliquer mais je dirais cette faculté à reproduire des émotions avec des sons que la musique comme le jazz ou le rock ne peuvent pas ou difficilement faire. J'arrive à me retrouver en certains auteurs comme Tchaïkovski par exemple.  
_Oui je pense que l'on ressent la même chose. Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une alternative à la musique moderne.  
_Exactement, s'enthousiasma Casey.

L'euphorie de la jeune fille fit sourire Mr Fossette. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça s'il voulait garder son intégrité physique.

_Bon, j'ai été ravi de partager ce moment musical avec vous, finit-il par dire. Je vais devoir vous laisser euh...  
_Casey, je m'appelle Casey.  
_Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Casey moi c'est Alec. A bientôt peut-être!  
_Oui à bientôt, répondit la jeune fille tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait.

Elle souriait encore, pardi! Il était vraiment très beau, très intéressant et très gentil. En somme, il s'agissait de l'homme parfait, non? Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la question, l'homme parfait refit son apparition: il avait sans doute oublier quelque chose.

_J'oubliais: vous disiez être ouverte à la découverte de nouveaux groupes? Justement, nous nous produisons au Paramount avec le groupe samedi soir prochain, j'espère vous y voir?  
_Sans faute, répondit Casey sans hésitation. J'y serais bien sûr!  
_Et bien à samedi alors, lui sourit Alec.  
_A samedi, dit-elle presque en larmes.  
_YOUPI, s'écria Concon.

****************************

Léandra avait comme un bourdonnement dans la tête. Elle se massait les tempes comme pour montrer à quel point tout cela la fatiguait. Mais personne n'était décidé à baisser d'un ton: chacun élevait la voix plus fort que son opposant pour se faire entendre plus que l'autre. La salle du Conseil des Sorciers était, en plus, immense en hauteur ce qui provoquait un écho des hurlements. Et si l'on ajoutait à cela, une trentaine de sorciers en pleine crise de nerfs, le cocktail s'annonçait explosif. En effet, ce mardi, une réunion extraordinaire avait été mise en place par Aurora elle-même. C'était l'occasion, pour les sorcières du secteur d'Aurora la ville de mettre sur la table des problèmes qui touchaient le coin ou des conflits qui menaçaient de révéler leur existence au monde entier. Les Gardiens étaient des sorciers (généralement des hommes) qui préservaient justement ce secret: s'ils s'apercevaient qu'un humain était au courant pour leur monde, ils envoyaient celui qui avait divulgué l'information chez le Grand Inquisiteur et étaient autorisés à effacer la mémoire de l'humain. Ils étaient réputés pour leur sévérité et leur sens de l'humour proche de celui d'une glace à la vanille. Depuis, plusieurs jours on recensait un nombre de plus en plus élevé de problèmes de ce genre un peu partout dans le monde et les Gardiens avaient trouvé les coupables idéaux.

_C'est à cause de vous, s'écria l'un d'entre eux aux longs cheveux blancs en pointant un index de l'autre côté de la table où Léandra et d'autres sorciers se trouvaient. Vous n'avez pas été assez prudents!  
_Puisqu'on vous dit qu'i chaque fois des circonstances atténuantes, tenta de calmer une sorcière aux cheveux roux emmêles.  
_Ah oui, dit une des rares Gardiennes aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts la voix pleine de sarcasmes. Et comme par hasard, ces incidents se produisent tous depuis un mois sans aucune raison?  
_On ne dit pas qu'il n'y a pas de raison, reprit la sorcière du côté de Léandra. Il se passe bien quelque chose mais ce n'est pas de notre faute.  
_Alors c'est de la nôtre peut-être? Tout ce qu'on fait c'est balayer derrière vos bêtises alors n'accusez pas les mauvaises personnes.  
_Je ne vous ai pas tenu pour responsables de tout cela mais si vous vous sentez visés par ces accusations...  
_Ça suffit, intervint Alejandro d'une voix forte assis à l'une des extrémités de la table, entre tous les sorciers. Tout le monde se calme et essaie de réfléchir sans s'énerver.

Plus aucun sorcier n'osa renchérir derrière le Grand Inquisiteur et le calme retomba comme il était venu sur la salle. Léandra le remercia intérieurement pour son intervention: une seconde de plus et elle explosait.

_Je ne peux pas croire que ces incidents soient des coïncidences, reprit Alejandro. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences de toute façon. Quelqu'un est à l'origine de ces tensions, violences et autres attaques. A chaque fois que l'existence des sorciers a été menacée c'est parce que l'un des nôtres tentaient de défendre la vie d'un être humain, il n'y a donc pas d'infraction puisque le Code des Sorciers l'y autorise.

Il adressa un regard de reproche au côté des Gardiens qui avaient accusé les autres de négligences. Certains baissèrent le regard, d'autres adressèrent des regards noirs à Aurora.

_Et, je pense aussi que les Gardiens ont parfaitement exécuté leur travail en réparant les dégâts causés par ces événements.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie alors, demanda Aurora d'un calme presque las.  
_Si ces incidents ont été provoqués volontairement par un tiers cela signifie que l'on est face à un gros problème. Cela veut dire que quelqu'un cherche à révéler l'existence de notre communauté au monde entier.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, des regards choqués se croisèrent mais le silence retomba très vite.

_Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'on se retrouve face à un tel cas de figure, intervint le Gardien aux cheveux blancs. De nombreux imprudents ont tentés d'en faire autant par le passé. Trouvons-le et exécutons-le!  
_Cette fois-ci est différente, répondit Alejandro en se levant. Jamais cela ne s'était produit à une échelle mondiale. Nous sommes peut-être face à une organisation ou un groupe parfaitement structuré?

Il vint se placer au-dessus de Léandra et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce geste fut interprété de différentes manières: les sorcières et amies de Léandra connaissaient le lien qui les unissait et donc ne sourcillèrent même pas. En revanche, les Gardiens qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient mari et femme, prirent cela comme un rangement du Grand Inquisiteur du côté des sorcières d'Aurora. Leur bouche béante mit la puce à l'oreille d'Alejandro qui s'empressa de mettre les choses au clair.

_Léandra est mon épouse mais cela ne signifie pas que je sois d'un côté ou d'un autre. Dans cette histoire, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, sorciers comme Gardiens.

Les Gardiens ne furent pas plus soulagés que cela. La sorcière aux cheveux courts dévisagea Léandra avec un air de profond mépris mais cette dernière n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

_Alejandro, tu es le Grand Inquisiteur, je m'en remets donc à toi pour nous indiquer la marche à suivre, dit Aurora d'un ton solennel.  
_Comme je l'ai dit à la communauté des autres pays, je vous conseille à tous d'être vigilants et d'éviter le maximum de dégâts possible en attendant d'en savoir plus.  
_On se débrouillait déjà assez bien je trouve, dit la Gardienne aux cheveux courts. Pas besoin du Grand Inquisiteur pour nous dire comment faire notre boulot.  
_C'est mon devoir, dit Alejandro en restant très calme. Il est important de rappeler à tous quelle est la place de chacun.  
_Pas besoin, répéta-t-elle d'une voix méprisante. Vous les Espagnols vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout le monde depuis des siècles.  
_La ferme Mélinda, la coupa un Gardien à côté d'elle.  
_Pourquoi je devrais me taire alors que c'est à cause de ces «vendeurs de sorts»...

La dénommée Mélinda ne put jamais terminé sa phrase. Elle porta ses mains à son cou en tentant de faire sortir de l'air de sa gorge mais celle-ci était complètement bloquée. Son visage virait au bleu alors que la main de Léandra était levée et se refermait sur elle-même.

_Léa, il suffit, l'intima Alejandro. Tu ne vas quand même pas la tuer.  
_La prochaine fois que j'entends un seul mot à notre encontre sortir de ta bouche je joue à la _piñata_ avec ton petit corps de poule, menaça-t-elle avant de rouvrir sa main. _Tontopollas!_

Alors que les amis de Mélinda l'aidaient à reprendre son souffle, Alejandro préféra mettre un terme à la réunion de peur de perdre un des membres de façon prématurée.

**************************************

La famille Sullivan vivait dans **la ville de Troy,** une des villes les plus aisées du comté d'Oakland dans le Michigan. Bill Sullivan s'était enrichi grâce à son activité prospère dans le secteur de l'automobile. Avec sa femme, Amanda, ils avaient offert la meilleure éducation possible à leur fils, Lucas. Il ne manquait de rien et était destiné à reprendre l'affaire de son père après la retraite de ce dernier. Malheureusement, le jeune homme préférait se laisser aller à ses passe-temps favoris qui étaient faire la fête et traîner avec ses amis. Pour cette raison, des conflits éclataient souvent dans la famille Sullivan, comme ce soir-là.

_Tu as vu l'heure, hurla Amanda simplement habillée d'une chemise de nuit dans le grand salon de leur propriété.  
_Oui il est cinq heures du matin, répondit Lucas sarcastiquement en consultant sa Rolex.  
_Ne te moque pas de moi Lucas, ça commence à bien faire, menaça sa mère un index pointé sur lui.  
_Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'étais chez Damian: il organisait une fête pour le retour de son grand frère d'Irak.  
_Ça m'est égal! Tu es irresponsable et tu n'as rien à faire à l'extérieur à des heures pareilles.  
_Heu, j'ai vingt ans maman.  
_Ce n'est pas ce que l'on est censé faire à vingt ans mon garçon. Si ton père l'apprenait il serait très en colère.  
_Je fais quelque chose de ma vie je te signale!  
_Tu veux parler de ton hobby de détective avec tes deux...  
_...amis, maman. Ce sont mes amis.  
_Balivernes, soupira-t-elle en levant les épaules.  
_Bonne nuit, dit simplement le jeune homme en quittant la pièce.

Il en avait un peu marre de devoir justifier chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il en avait ras-le-bol que ses parents ne le prennent pas au sérieux quoi qu'il fasse. Il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Mais à peine une heure plus tard, son portable sonna. S'il y avait une chose que Lucas détestait par-dessus tout après les films de Tim Burton, c'était bien d'être tiré de son sommeil. Autant dire que consulter son réveil et voir qu'il n'était même pas encore six heures du matin le mit gravement de mauvaise humeur. La personne qui appelait avait intérêt à avoir une excellente raison pour l'appeler à cette heure-ci.

_Allô, répondit-t-il d'une voix grincheuse et à moitié endormie.  
_Lucas? C'est Bran, on a un problème: Kyle s'est littéralement volatilisé dans la nature.

En voilà une excellente raison!


	4. Le moulin à paroles

Bran avait donné rendez-vous à Lucas au Somerset Inn l'un des meilleurs restaurant de Troy. Il attendait maintenant depuis plus d'une demi heure et commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir arriver son ami. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'appeler, le blondinet fit son entrée dans le restaurant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, lui demanda Bran alors que Lucas s'installait. On avait rendez-vous à midi?  
_Oui je sais bien, répondit Lucas, la mine dépitée. Mes parents m'ont pris la tête ce matin alors désolé mec.  
_Oh, dit simplement le brun. Je vois.

Bran était au courant des problèmes familiaux que traversaient son ami et il savait aussi qu'il était difficile d'en parler sans que celui-ci ne se mette en colère alors il décida de faire l'impasse sur les détails de la dispute.

_Vas-y raconte-moi tout, s'impatienta Lucas. Kyle ne donne plus aucun signe de vie si j'ai bien compris?  
_C'est exactement ça. Tu te souviens il y a un mois quand il a dû s'absenter pour participer à un séminaire? Et bien, on n'a plus eu de ses nouvelles à partir de ce moment-là.  
_Depuis si longtemps, s'écria Lucas les yeux exorbités. Mais je pensais que tu l'avais eu au téléphone?  
_Pas du tout et baisse d'un ton s'il te plaît, l'intima Bran en levant une main.

En effet, la moitié du restaurant les dévisageaient comme s'ils avaient eu l'idée saugrenue de mélanger des carreaux et des rayures.

_Oui désolé.  
_On pensait qu'il serait occupé pour un moment mais j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter après que Noct ait arrêté Valos. A ce moment, j'ai voulu prendre des nouvelles mais je n'arrivais pas à le joindre.  
_Tu en avais parlé à Noct?  
_Non j'avais pas envie de l'embêter avec ça. Il était déjà dans uns situation difficile avec la princesse qui avait trouvé un moyen de lui mettre le grappin dessus.  
_Oui mais c'était quand même important non? Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé à moi.  
_Et il y avait une bonne raison à cela, le corrigea Bran. Kyle à la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas donner souvent de nouvelles une fois qu'on est éloignés. Il se plonge dans son travail et oublie que le monde autour de lui a un jour existé.  
_Oh oui, s'écria une nouvelle fois Lucas. Comme cette fois où toi et moi on est allé à Miami pour s'éclater et que lui s'était volatilisé dans la ville d'avant parce que l'architecture lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Le blondinet explosa de rire en plein cœur de ce restaurant très huppé. Cette fois-ci, il attira l'attention du maître d'hôtel qui se dirigea vers eux d'un pas assuré et discipliné mais le visage dur.

_Messieurs, pouvons-nous vous être utile, demanda-t-il poliment mais avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.  
_Nous n'avons pas encore commandé, répondit Lucas sur le même ton.  
_Des cartes ont été mise à votre disposition devant vous. Faîtes votre choix...rapidement.

Il leur sourit longuement puis retourna près de l'entrée pour accueillir ses clients.

_Je trouve le service déplorable, se plaignit le blond en ouvrant son menu.  
_Et moi je te trouve super bruyant, renchérit Bran. Et pourtant j'en fais pas tout un fromage. Mais plus sérieusement mec, revenons à nos moutons.  
_Tu as raison, concéda Lucas. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour t'inquiéter parce que son absence prolongée devient vraiment très étrange.  
_Ce sont ses parents qui m'ont mis le plus en alerte. Ils n'ont eu aucune nouvelle eux non plus et tel que je connais Kyle il n'aurait jamais disparu aussi longtemps sans les avertir de l'endroit où il se rendait.

Les deux amis prirent une minute pour réfléchir à la situation qui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose de très grave à leur acolyte.

_On prévient Noct, proposa Lucas.  
_Pas maintenant. On va d'abord commencer les recherches de notre côté et si par malheur on n'avançait pas, on en appelle à notre copain monarque.  
_Hum hum, fit une toux près deux.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le maître d'hôtel qui était revenu à la charge, un bras dans le dos sur sa veste bordeaux impeccablement portée.

_Avez-vous commandé?  
_Lucas, dit Bran en ouvrant son propre menu. C'est toi qui invite si je ne m'abuse?

Le blondinet grogna mais, comme d'habitude, c'est bien lui qui paierait la note.

Casey passa un bon quart d'heure à passer sa garde robe en vue avant d'opter pour **une jupe courte, une tunique crème et une veste en cuir** avec **des escarpins noirs**. Cela devrait être approprié pour un concert de rock: ni trop décalé, ni trop dans le ton.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elle faisait la queue devant le **Paramount**, ancien cinéma rénové en salle de concert. Il n'y avait pas une foule immense mais Casey trouvait que c'était déjà beaucoup pour un petit groupe amateur.  
Elle dut présenter sa carte d'identité à l'entrée et elle crut d'abord que c'était parce les paroles du groupe étaient trop crues mais en fait la raison était que la salle vendait de l'alcool. C'était un endroit assez petit et constitué de deux étages. Elle choisit donc de se rendre au second étage afin de ne pas avoir à se mêler à la foule de la fosse. Une fois tout le monde installé, le groupe apparut sous les cris de la foule. Une énorme banderole portant le nom «Projects Smokers» trônait au fond de la scène. Le groupe était constitué d'un bassiste brun avec des lunettes de soleil, d'un batteur à la peau noire, brun aussi avec une chemise à cravate et d'Alec avec sa guitare et Casey fut surprise de voir qu'il était aussi le chanteur.

_Bonsoir, dit-il timidement au micro. Nous sommes les Projects Smokers! Merci d'être là!

La foule scandait leur nom et avait l'air impatiente qu'ils commencent à jouer. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. La batteur tapa trois fois sur ses baguettes et le reste du groupe suivit. C'était une musique assez rythmée mais pas assourdissante, un peu comme de la pop-rock, reconnut l'oreille experte de Casey. La voix d'Alec n'était pas exceptionnelle mais débordait d'émotions et il chantait juste. Casey en apprécia chaque seconde. Un moment même, elle crut croiser son regard mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'elle pour le coup. Une partie des spectateurs connaissait la plupart des morceaux et Casey en déduit que c'était leur première base de fans. Le concert ne dura qu'une quarantaine de minutes mais ils avaient conquis leur public et Casey applaudit avec eux à la fin de leur prestation.  
Après avoir remercié tout le monde, Alec et son groupe quittèrent la scène. Le public commençait à s'en aller et elle suivit le troupeau lorsque l'un des vigiles se mit en travers de son chemin.

_S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, dit-il. C'est vous Casey?  
_Euh oui, répondit-elle quelque peu étonnée. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?  
_Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Il ne la brusqua pas ni ne lui mit de menottes dans le dos: elle en déduit donc que c'était bon signe. Il la conduisit au rez-de-chaussée vers un petit couloir bien éclairé: là aussi bon signe. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et y frappa.

_Entrez, dit la voix d'Alec.

Le vigile ouvrit la porte alors que Casey, choquée venait de percuter ce qui se passait. Il se poussa contre la porte pour la laisser entrer.

_Casey, s'écria Alec visiblement fou de joie. Je suis content que tu sois venue.  
_Je l'avais promis, dit-elle rougissante.

Ils étaient apparemment dans la loge des Project Smokers et les deux autres membres du groupe les contemplait comme s'il s'était agi d'un spectacle. Le batteur se mit même à tousser pour souligner leur présence.

_Casey, je te présente Barett, dit-il en désignant le bassiste qui leva la main en signe de bonjour que Casey lui rendit. Et voici Craig, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du batteur qui inclinait la tête avec un sourire.

_Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit Casey poliment. Vous avez été vraiment géniaux ce soir.  
_J'aime bien ta copine, décréta Barett en s'allumant une cigarette.  
_Tu as mangé, demanda Alec en reportant son attention sur Casey. Parce que je meurs de faim.  
_Non avoua-t-elle. Je suis aussi affamée que toi.

Il lui adressa un superbe sourire qui fit réapparaître la fameuse fossette avant d'attraper une veste et d'entraîner Casey avec lui.

_Je connais un bon resto pas loin d'ici, proposa-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient le Paramount qui se vidait peu à peu.  
_Oh et bien je te suis.

Ils marchèrent dans la nuit jusqu'au restaurant alors qu'Alec demandait des détails sur sa prestation du soir à Casey qui se faisait une joie de lui faire un débriefing aussi complet que possible.

_Et la foule en redemandait, lui confia-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans le **Hounds Blue Moon** qui servait de très bon burgers.  
_T'es sérieuse, s'étonna Alec qui l'entraîna vers une table isolée alors qu'il faisait un signe au gérant.  
_Tu es un habitué demanda Casey que la curiosité chatouillait.  
_On peut dire ça oui, sourit le jeune homme sans rien dire de plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent.

Ils commandèrent tous les deux un Chili burger qu'Alec adorait alors Casey lui avait fait confiance. Effectivement, il était bon mais un peu épicé pour la jeune fille. Elle devait sans cesse boire un peu d'eau pour ne pas finir la langue en feu.

_Alors Casey, fit Alec au milieu du repas. Dis m'en plus sur ce soir. Comment tu m'as trouvé?  
_Je te l'ai déjà dit: tu as été absolument génial.  
_Mais encore, demanda-t-il avide.  
_Et bien, fit la jeune fille décontenancée. Je trouve que tu chantes très bien et que tu es un excellent guitariste.  
_Si tu savais à quel point j'avais bossé pour en arriver à ce niveau.  
_Oui j'imagine bien.  
_J'ai laissé tomber les cours pour me consacrer à la musique.  
_C'est vrai? Moi aussi j'ai été obligée de...  
_Ça a été une décision difficile mais finalement ça a fini par payer.  
_Oui de toute évidence.  
_J'adore jouer tous les soirs avec le groupe et je sais que c'est de ça que je voudrais vivre.  
_Ah oui?  
_Évidemment Casey! Toi tu n'as pas de rêve?  
_Si, quand j'étais petite...  
_Tu vois alors je ne suis pas fou comme me le disent mes parents?  
_Non du tout!  
_J'ai juste confiance en moi, je sais que je peux y arriver. Je ne me considère pas comme le meilleur parce que je sais que j'ai besoin de progresser encore et encore mais j'ai beaucoup d'expérience.  
_Ça se voit!  
_Alala merci de me comprendre, finit-il par dire en lui caressant la main. En plus d'être jolie, tu es très gentille Casey.  
_Merci beaucoup!  
_Dis m'en plus sur toi, demanda-t-il en reprenant son repas  
_Et bien je travaille à la mairie d'Aurora et...  
_Ah oui à la mairie? Ça me rappelle que j'ai des papiers à refaire et je dois passer à la mairie mais tu sais ce que c'est: une queue à n'en plus finir, des aller-retour pour des broutilles et tout ça.  
_Oui si tu le dis!  
_Je te promets, un jour j'ai failli exploser en plein milieu d'une mairie: on me demande un extrait de naissance, bla bla bla bla, bla, bla, bla,...  
_Hum oui  
_Bla bla bla bla

C'était à peu près tout ce que Casey arrivait à distinguer de ce qui s'échappait des lèvres d'Alec. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle tombe sur les pires? Il était parfait, il avait juste à fermer la bouche pour être un petit ami parfait. Mais quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique et égoïste était tout simplement impossible à côtoyer au quotidien. Casey était une fille qui avait vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle et elle se confiait beaucoup elle aussi alors elle espérait intérieurement ne pas agir comme Alec avec son entourage. Elle n'en avait pas l'impression mais elle ferait attention à l'avenir.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, il finit enfin son anecdote de mairie pendant laquelle Casey avait établi sa liste de course dans sa tête et décidé de son programme pour le lendemain.

_Et toi Casey, tu as des histoires drôles à me raconter, demanda-t-il enfin.  
_Non euh écoute, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Je pense que je vais rentrer parce qu'il commence à se faire tard.  
_Pas de problème, je te raccompagne, dit-il en se levant.  
_Non ce n'est pas la peine, je connais le chemin. C'est à dix minutes d'ici.  
_N'insiste pas, je ne te laisserais pas rentrer seule si tard.

Elle dut écouter Alec parler de ses problèmes au sein du groupe, de ses dernières histoires amoureuses et de son chat Papouille avant d'atteindre son bâtiment qui prenait des airs de Paradis en cet instant de détresse.

_On est arrivés, dit-elle en essayant de masquer le soulagement dans sa voix. J'ai été très heureuse d'assister à ce concert et de dîner avec toi Alec  
_Moi aussi et j'espère qu'on pourra se refaire ce genre de soirée, dit-il avec un beau sourire.

Voilà, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas tout le temps comme ça? Mais il a fallu qu'il ouvre le gouffre qui lui servait de bouche pour tout gâcher.

_Bonne nuit Alec rentre bien, dit Casey en commençant à s'éloigner.  
_Attends, cria-t-il. Tu ne m'offres pas un verre?  
_Euh non désolée, dit-elle précipitamment en cherchant une bonne excuse. Ma tante...Alberta est chez moi et...il ne faut pas la réveiller parce que...parce que son chat vient de mourir.  
_Oh mon dieu, dit Alec. Je suis tellement désolé pour elle, si mon Papouille venait à mourir, je ne m'en remettrais pas.  
_Oui c'est tragique! Je dois y aller pour prendre soin de ma tante, j'espère que tu me comprendras.

Cette fois il pouvait bien hurler son nom jusqu'à l'aube, elle ne se retournerait pas. Heureusement, il n'en fit rien et elle put regagner son appartement sans encombres. Mais quelle soirée épouvantable! Après sa dispute avec Adriel, elle n'avait pas besoin de découvrir qu'Alec était un moulin à paroles imbu de sa personne.

Après ce rendez-vous désastreux, dans les jours qui suivirent, Casey décida de s'essayer à son nouveau passe-temps. La lecture de partitions s'était finalement avérée plus laborieuse qu'intéressante. En revanche, les revues de science avait beaucoup plu à Casey qui était devenue incollable sur les maladies animalières. Pourtant, un autre univers l'avait encore plus fasciné: la mythologie grecque. Elle en était devenue complètement dingue et était même retournée à la bibliothèque pour en chercher une bonne dizaine. Les Douze Travaux d'Hercule, l'Iliade et l'Odyssée avait logiquement été la base de ses lectures mais elle essayait de se diversifier en consultant des chronologies, des nécrologies, des histoires des guerres et conquêtes grecques, les histoires sur les dieux de l'Olympe.  
Évidemment, il y avait parfois des histoires d'amour mais il était plus difficile de s'y identifier même si au début elle eut du mal à distinguer son histoire avec Noctis de celle entre Zeus et Héra. Mais quand elle s'était rendu compte que ces deux-là étaient frère et sœur, elle réussit plus simplement à prendre du recul.  
Ces histoires lui ont permis de s'évader et de tirer des leçons de ses propres échecs comme Héraclès ou d'autres ont pu le faire. Elle était bien décidé à reprendre sa vie en main et à ne plus se laisser abattre par des histoires de cœur. D'ailleurs, elle avait pris une décision capitale: aujourd'hui, elle irait demander à Aurora la permission de ne plus travailler qu'à temps partiel. C'était la seule solution pour elle qui désirait maintenant reprendre ses études. Elle n'en avait pas parler à Léandra car elle était sûre qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

_Tu m'étonnes Ashton, dit Concon d'un air las.  
_Tu peux arrêter avec cette expression débile, l'intima Casey qui s'habillait pour se rendre à la mairie.  
_Non je ne peux pas. C'est carrément débile de vouloir reprendre tes études.  
_Pas du tout, se défendit la jeune fille en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon. Je fais justement ça pour m'offrir un avenir un peu plus rose que celui de standardiste à la mairie. C'est une bonne idée non?  
_Si tu le dis ma grande. Tout ce que je te dis c'est que tu vas perdre beaucoup d'argent pour peut-être rien.  
_Ou pour quelque chose. Je suis confiante.  
_Si tu étais si confiante, ta conscience ne serait pas en train de te dire le contraire.

C'est vrai, Casey n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Ces discussions avec sa conscience lui faisaient souvent penser qu'elle était folle mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Cependant Concon venait de soulever un point important.

_Tu veux dire qu'intérieurement j'hésite à vouloir aller à la fac?  
_Ben oui ma grande. C'est pas une décision facile alors je suis obligée d'intervenir comme la dernière fois avec Mr Fossette. Tu n'aurais pas su comment agir sans moi.  
_Peut-être mais je ne t'entendais pas aussi distinctement avant alors qu'est-ce qui a changé?  
_Tu rigoles j'espère, soupira la conscience. Dois-je te rappeler que tu traverses une période de troubles, de doutes, de tristesse et bla bla bla...  
_Oh, dit Casey en baissant la tête. Donc quand je ne suis pas bien je deviens encore plus cinglée?  
_Voilà t'as tout compris ma grande!

Si elle n'était pas sa conscience, Casey croirait que Concon essayait de la déstabiliser et de l'humilier. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'était pas vraiment bien. La séparation d'avec Noctis avait laissé plus de cicatrices que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.  
Pourtant elle avait pris sa décision et ne ferait pas marche arrière car même si ses lectures n'étaient finalement pas libératrice comme venait de le lui apprendre Concon, elles avaient au moins le mérite de canaliser sa tristesse et sa colère. Oui car elle était aussi en colère contre elle qui n'avait pas su être à la hauteur pour Noctis et l'avait peut-être même déçu.  
Elle finit de se maquiller et sortit de son appartement dans lequel elle commençait sérieusement à étouffer.

_Tu sais je ne voulais pas..., commença Concon sur le palier.  
_Tais-toi s'il te plaît, la supplia Casey au bord des larmes.

Elle mit un quart d'heure à arriver à la mairie alors qu'elle en mettait habituellement cinq. Mais elle avait tellement traîné la patte en essayant de ravaler sa tristesse qu'elle se faisait même dépasser par les grand-mères à béquilles. Le hall de la mairie était beaucoup moins fréquenté que d'habitude mais c'était normal puisque le mois d'août s'éclipsait. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de repos de Casey et il était donc normal de voir sa remplaçante, Reese à son poste. Cette dernière était très réputée pour sa rigueur et son entrain à travailler. Elle accueillait aimablement les clients, les servait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et Aurora la félicitait souvent pour cela. En somme, elle était l'opposé de Casey. Physiquement, Reese n'était pas très attirante derrière ses lunettes trop grosses pour son visage, ses épais cheveux châtains clairs en bataille et ses oreilles un peu trop décollées. Mais elle était très gentille donc ça compensait un peu, peut-être un peu trop même.

_Salut Casey, s'écria-t-elle en voyant la jeune fille entrer. Ça va comme tu veux?  
_On fait aller, répondit faiblement la brunette. Et toi?  
_Oh ça va super, j'ai eu une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui tu veux l'entendre, dit-elle avec un entrain démesuré.  
_Hum peut-être une autre fois, je suis un peu pressée, s'excusa Casey qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire causette. Aurora est ici, je dois lui parler?  
_Oui bien sûr. Elle est dans son bureau en ce moment-même.  
_Merci.

Casey emprunta le long couloir gauche de la mairie, orné de drapeaux des États-Unis et d'une photo hors norme du précédent maire. Aurora n'avait jamais réussi à la faire enlever pourtant elle débordait de prétention. Cependant, arrivée devant la porte blanche du bureau de la sorcière, elle hésita sérieusement. Reprendre ses études était une chose, mais comme l'avait dit Concon, le risque que cela ne mène à rien lui donnait des crampes d'estomac. Mais l'idée de laisser une autre opportunité lui filer entre les doigts lui était aussi intolérable que de porter du rouge et du jaune en même temps. Après une grande inspiration, elle frappa à la porte. De l'intérieur, Aurora lui cria d'entrer et elle s'exécuta aussitôt non sans appréhension.

_Casey, dit la la femme qui portait son habituel châle par-dessus ses cheveux bruns mi-longs. Justement je voulais te voir.  
_Ah bon, s'étonna la jeune fille.  
_Oui je pense qu'une discussion s'impose. Assieds-toi, lui dit-elle en lui présentant le siège devant son bureau.

Aurora choisit elle aussi de regagner sa propre chaise et plongea son regard gris dans celui de Casey pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_Tu sais que Léandra et moi parlons beaucoup et que par conséquent je suis au courant de tes problèmes.

Ce n'était vraiment quelque chose qui réjouissait Casey de savoir que son amie discutait tranquillement de sa vie privée avec sa patronne mais elle avait fini par s'en accommoder depuis toutes ces années.

_Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis les incidents de l'année dernière et je sais aussi que le jeune homme au regard bleu n'y est pas étranger.  
_Non, il...  
_Parmi mes pouvoirs de sorcière, j'ai celui de détecter les mensonges à un kilomètre à la ronde alors ne me mens pas Casey. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Casey se renfrogna, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le ton sur lequel Aurora lui parlait et surtout pas en ce moment. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard.

_J'ai pris une décision importante pour ton bien et pour le mien: tu ne travailleras plus qu'un jour sur deux et les week-ends te sont également retirés.  
_Quoi, s'exclama Casey en décroisant les bras pour s'appuyer sur sa chaise. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça Aurora. Je travaille ici depuis bientôt trois ans.  
_Il n'y a rien qui me soit impossible, dit Aurora d'un calme olympien. Ma décision est prise et irrévocable: Reese te remplacera un jour sur deux le temps que tu te remettes. Tu as besoin d'aide Casey et c'est entre autre en prenant du repos que tu arriveras à te reprendre en main.

Une idée folle traversa l'esprit de Casey: elle avait envie d'arracher la tête de la femme en face d'elle, de mettre le feu à son bureau ou de lui transpercer le cœur avec une lame.  
Comment osait-elle lui faire ça: elle ne se comportait pas différemment d'avant lorsqu'elle travaillait. D'accord, elle avait raté quelques jours, d'accord elle recevait les clients plus froidement, d'accord elle ne prenait plus de plaisir à venir travailler. Mais bon sang tout le monde connaissait des mauvaises passes dans la vie! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'acharnait à lui mener la vie dure?  
Elle ferma les yeux rien que deux secondes afin d'évacuer toutes idées de meurtre ou de mutilation de son esprit et se releva doucement.

_Très bien, je comprends, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter les lieux sous le regard insistant et brûlant de la sorcière.

Elle traversa lentement, très lentement le couloir à la recherche d'un signe qui lui indiquerait qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Mais rien ne vint. Elle se sentait trahie, humiliée et salie par...par qui au juste? Par Aurora qui la traitait comme la plus basse crotte de chien? Par Léandra qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler d'elle? Par Noctis qui la rendait plus pitoyable chaque jour? Ou par elle-même qui ne trouvait pas la réaction appropriée à ce qu'elle vivait? Elle arriva dans le hall désert le visage baigné de larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas senti couler en se rongeant les ongles.

_Un problème Casey, lui demanda Reese d'une toute petite voix.

La voilà la réaction qu'elle pouvait faire passer! Cette espèce d'idiote de bas étage qui essayait de lui voler ce qui lui appartenait osait s'adresser à elle avec une voix de moucheron qui plus est! Elle était bien décidé à lui faire ravaler cet air faussement innocent.

_C'est toi mon problème, répondit Casey en imitant la voix de Reese.  
_Hein, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.  
_Ne fais pas semblant espèce d'erreur de la nature. Tu me dégoûtes, tu penses être meilleure que moi mais tu n'es rien. Rien du tout!

Elle s'était mise à hurler sans réellement savoir ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Reese s'était recroquevillée comme une huître et avait les yeux brillants.

_Je suis désolée Casey, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Et en plus elle osait s'excuser alors que visiblement elle avait tout fait pour la mettre sur la touche? Poussée par une nouvelle envie de faire du mal, elle se jeta au cou de la pauvre fille dans un excès de rage qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle sentait ses mains se refermer sur le cou de sa victime et la secoua de plus en plus fort mais ne s'arrêta pas malgré les cris étouffés de la jeune fille.

_Que se passe-t-il, s'exclama une voix masculine près de l'entrée de la mairie

Casey n'entendait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas relâcher la prise. Elle devenait bleue entre ses mains et cela ui procurait du plaisir. Cependant, une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva dos à terre, le ventre pris de crampes sorties de nulle part. Elle aperçut le visage d'Aurora, la main levée devant elle qui se déplaçait en crabe vers Reese pour ne pas perdre Casey de vue.

_Est-ce que tout va bien, Reese, lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à reprendre sa respiration.  
_Je...je...pourquoi, haleta la pauvre fille en se massant le cou qui portait maintenant des traces rouges.

_Casey est-ce que ça va, haleta celui qu'elle crut reconnaître comme étant Alec.

Elle se redressa difficilement et secoua sa tête comme pour faire sortir cette idée de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas fait ça. C'était impossible, improbable, inconcevable! Rien ne justifiait qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille, c'était vraiment impossible. Les crampes dans son bas ventre n'avaient pas disparues mais, à cet instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait vraiment perdu la raison! Concon l'avait prévenue mais elle avait décidé de faire la sourde oreille. Ça y est elle était complètement folle! Elle se perdit à se répéter qu'elle avait perdu la boule et n'avait pas senti Aurora s'approcher d'elle.

_Casey est-ce que tu m'entends?  
_Je ne voulais pas, chuchota-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. Je n'ai pas pu...  
_Casey, répéta Aurora.

Mais c'était inutile: la jeune fille semblait dans un état second. Aurora savait qu'elle devait agir vite car n'importe qui pouvait entrer et tomber sur cette scène très peu recommandable pour une mairie. Elle obtint l'aide d'Alec qui saisit Casey par les épaules, la conduisit dans le couloir et la déposa sur la chaise la plus proche. Aurora resta auprès de Reese qui avait retrouvé le cours normal de sa respiration mais qui semblait complètement traumatisée par son agression.

_C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas, pleura-t-elle derrière ses grosses lunettes embuées. J'ai mal agi et j'en suis désolée.  
_Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit Aurora pour temporiser la jeune fille. Assieds-toi Reese! Tu as besoin de te calmer et de m'écouter s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécuta difficilement, aidée par la sorcière, à cause des tremblements dont elle était parcourue.

_Voilà c'est très bien. Maintenant Reese il est de ma responsabilité de te demander si tu désires porter plainte contre Casey?  
_Je ne sais pas, je ne...  
_Très bien alors je vais te raccompagner chez toi une fois que je me serais occupée du cas de Casey. Tu veux bien m'attendre ici?

Aurora prit son soulèvement d'épaules pour un oui et partit dans son bureau pour faire venir un peu d'aide.


	5. Les nerfs qui lâchent

_Je suis désolé mais je refuse d'y croire, s'écria Alejandro en levant les bras d'indignation.  
_C'est pourtant bien la vérité, dit Aurora toujours très calme.

Elle avait ramené Reese chez elle et expliqué ce qui s'était passé à ses parents. Mais comme Reese avait dix-neuf ans, ils ne pouvaient pas la forcer à déposer plainte. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'elle ferait. De son côté, Léandra, appelée par Aurora avait débarqué à la mairie pour récupérer Casey dans un état proche de la démence. Elle s'était rongé l'ongle de l'index jusqu'au sang mais ne disait pas un mot. Léandra lui avait fait boire une potion de sommeil après l'avoir ramenée dans son appartement. Elle n'avait pas tout saisi de la présence d'Alec mais elle le laissa au chevet de la jeune fille.

_Je ne peux pas croire que Casey soit capable d'agresser quelqu'un avec une telle violence, répéta Alejandro sans démordre. Je la connais depuis des années!  
_Alors tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle est en pleine dépression nerveuse.

L'homme ouvra grand la bouche de stupeur. Il savait que Casey n'était pas bien mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de s'alarmer plus que ça jusqu'à cet incident.

_Il faut appeler un chat un chat. N'ayons pas peur des mots: cette jeune fille est en pleine dépression et a besoin d'aide.

_Dis quelque chose Léa, tu vois bien que ce ne sont que des sottises.

Léandra était affalée dans le fauteuil de son salon et avait le regard rivé sur ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Casey s'était endormie.

_Je suis d'accord...avec Aurora.  
_Quoi, s'exclama son époux. Comment peux-tu...  
_Ça suffit Alé, le coupa-t-elle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence: nous n'avions pas vu à quel point elle était mal. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait encore de l'un de ses échecs amoureux idiots mais cette fois ça va bien au-delà. Elle est anéantie par sa séparation d'avec...l'autre.  
_L'autre?  
_Oui j'ai pas envie de dire le prénom de ce crétin égoïste qui gâche la vie de ma Casey, dit-elle en se relevant. C'est tellement...plus compliqué que ce que j'imaginais. Et tu te rends compte des répercussions que vont avoir cet incident?

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard des deux autres sorciers qui ne voyaient pas vraiment quelles solutions se présentaient à eux désormais. Cependant, un détail important troublait Aurora.

_Pour la défense de Casey, je dois dire que l'atmosphère aujourd'hui était assez...étrange.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Léandra en s'immobilisant.  
_Je veux dire que j'ai ressenti une certaine tension pendant toute la journée à la mairie. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait d'user et donc d'exposer mes pouvoirs n'aurait jamais du me venir à l'esprit. J'aurais pu les séparer à mains nues.  
_Quelque chose t'y aurais poussé, questionna Alejandro qui trouvait qu'il s'agissait de plus que d'un détail.  
_Je ne sais pas mais c'était très étrange et très troublant.  
_On ne pourrait pas effacer la mémoire de cette fille, finit par proposer Léandra.  
_N'y pense même pas, la coupa Alejandro. Je suis le garant du respect des lois et cette pratique est interdite s'il n'y a pas eu révélation de la magie. Et apparemment, elle n'a pas remarqué l'intervention d'Aurora.  
_Tu peux faire une petite entorse au règlement, le supplia Léandra. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Casey.  
_Je suis désolé, lui répondit son mari avec un regard sincère.

Cette fois, ils étaient clairement dans une impasse.

Casey était assise sur son lit, les cheveux mouillés, habillée d'une chemise longue en position fœtale. Elle était toujours sous le choc mais elle avait retrouvé ses esprits à son réveil dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait absolument pas à expliquer son geste et se retrouvait dans un brouillard complet. Elle avait toujours bien aimé Reese et même si elle n'était pas son amie à proprement parlé, elle avait quand même fait en sorte de conserver de bonnes relations avec elle. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à lui faire du mal? Comment cette pensée avait pu traverser son esprit en premier lieu? Mais il y avait autre chose qui lui signifiait qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit: sa réaction à la décision d'Aurora de réduire ses heures de travail: n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait à la base? D'accord on pouvait mettre sa colère sur le compte de l'orgueil mais cela ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer son emportement. On dirait qu'il n'y avait aucune explication rationnelle à cette histoire. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence: elle était définitivement folle à lier.

_Hum hum, toussota la petite voix de Concon.  
_Oublie-moi tu veux, dit Casey en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le lit.  
_T'as pas envie d'en discuter?  
_Ça ne m'a pas franchement aidé de parler avec ma propre tête alors vraiment vraiment oublie-moi!

Concon ne releva pas. D'ailleurs Concon avait comme disparu à cet instant précis. Lorsqu'elle redressa l'échine, Casey découvrit Alec qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Mais enfin à quel moment est-ce qu'il était apparu ?

_Tu te sens mieux, lui demanda-t-il.

_Je vais très bien.

_Ça arrive à tout le monde de péter un plombs, tu sais ?

_...

_Par exemple, à Noël dernier...

_Non, lui hurla Casey d'un coup sec. Ne commence pas.

_Je suis désolé.

Alec baissa les yeux vers ses doigts et commença à gesticuler comme s'il était profondément gêné. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée qui fit regretter son emportement à Casey.

_Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Désolée.

_Non c'est bon. Je sais que je n'ai pas été l'homme le plus intéressant l'autre soir pendant le dîner. J'essaie vraiment de me contrôler mais j'en fais toujours trop.

Casey eut l'étrange sensation de se revoir dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat à cet instant. Elle avait une folle envie de prendre Alec dans ses bras. Sans doute parce qu'elle connaissait ce sentiment. Elle ne céda cependant pas, elle avait assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes.

_Ton concert était vraiment super, murmura Casey. Tu n'as pas gâché ma soirée, au contraire.

_C'est gentil. Merci Casey.

Alec paraissait vraiment soulagé et touché par le compliment. Il commençait de plus en plus à lui ressembler finalement. Il n'était pas bien méchant quand il savait contrôler son flot de paroles.

_Tu n'as pas faim, proposa-t-il.

_Pas vraiment non c'est gentil de me le demander.

Alec était de bonne compagnie mais Casey était toujours très perturbée par ce qu'il s'était produit. Elle aurait aimé que Noctis soit à ses côtés : il aurait su quoi faire. Il savait toujours quoi faire dans les situations délicates. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agissait de se débarrasser d'elle quand elle passait son temps à le coller. Cette pensée la fit tout d'abord rire à la vision du Noctis exaspéré par sa présence mais elle fondit très vite en larmes. Il lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, c'en était presque absurde.

_Hé Casey, tenta de la consoler Alec.

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui passa une main dans le dos pour la tranquilliser. Casey finit par se retrouver appuyée complètement contre le torse d'Alec qui passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules. Une fois calmée, Casey essuya ses yeux et renifla avant de regarder Alec droit dans les yeux.

_La personne que tu as en face de toi n'est pas la Casey habituelle, se sentit-elle le besoin de souligner.

_J'en suis certain, lui assura-t-il à son tour. On connaît tous des moments difficiles et tu as le droit d'avoir tes faiblesses.

_Merci

Casey trouva la force de lui adresser un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit bien, creusant ainsi sa fossette qu'elle eut le loisir de contempler de plus près.

_Je dérange, s'annonça Léandra à la porte de la chambre.

_Non, s'empressa de répondre Alec en mettant une petite distance entre lui et Casey.

_Je voulais savoir comment tu allais avant de rentrer.

_Je vais mieux, la rassura Casey. Pardon de t'avoir fait venir.

_Tu es consciente que cette histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là ?

_Oui Léandra, j'en en ai conscience.

_Bien. Repose-toi.

La sorcière n'avait pas l'air en colère mais son anxiété se lisait sur son visage. Elle adressa un dernier regard indéchiffrable à Casey et prit congé.

_Je vais y aller aussi, l'informa Alec.

_Je comprends. Merci énormément pour tout Alec.

_J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

_Je l'espère aussi.

Alec se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de Casey, lui fit un petit signe de la main et quitta l'appartement.

A l'autre bout du monde, un jeune homme au regard azur se réveilla doucement mais voyait trouble. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'offrir une vision plus claire. Il sortait d'un rêve très étrange dans lequel Casey étranglait une pauvre fille derrière son bureau. Son premier et stupide réflexe fut de regarder autour de lui s'il était bien seul. Allongé sur le canapé de son bureau dans lequel il s'était autorisé une petite sieste, il était bien seul. Alors ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve! A cette pensée, il eut un pincement au cœur qui le fit se redresser plus vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Pas qu'il aurait voulu que Casey tente de tuer une inconnue mais savoir qu'elle était quelque part à Lucis lui aurait bien plu. En y repensant il eut un sourire d'adolescent sur le visage qu'il perdit très vite en se remémorant la douleur qui transpirait de la jeune fille. Il alluma l'écran de son téléphone et se remit à la contempler.

_Rien qu'un rêve, dit-il pour lui-même.

Ses pensées furent toutefois interrompues par un visiteur. En effet, on frappa à la porte. Après qu'il y fut invité, Louis le majordome entra dans le bureau de Noctis.

_Majesté j'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillé, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
_Non pas du tout je l'étais déjà. Qu'y a-t-il?  
_Et bien c'est à propos de ces incidents qui éclatent un peu partout dans le royaume. Le comte de Sasgard a récemment été victime de l'une d'entre elle.  
_Vous plaisantez? Comment va-t-il, demanda le jeune roi en se mettant debout.  
_Il a été touché à la jambe par un coup de feu mais il a l'air de se remettre tout doucement d'après ses médecins.

Noctis n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un coup de feu maintenant! Depuis plusieurs jours, le royaume était frappé par une recrudescence de violence. Cependant, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être des faits cohérents: des enfants avaient même été surpris à maltraiter leurs propres parents, des employés s'en prendre à leur patron ou des couples à se déchirer sans raisons apparentes. Quelque chose clochait mais Noctis n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_Des forces armées ont été positionnées dans la capitale comme vous l'avez ordonné et elles sont prêtes à intervenir en cas de besoin, l'informa Louis pour le rassurer comme il lisait l'inquiétude sur le visage de son souverain.  
_Très bien mais rappelez bien au Général qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de pertes humaines dans la mesure du possible.  
_Je le ferais, assura le majordome en s'inclinant avant de s'éclipser.

Noctis était très inquiet des événements et c'était une raison de plus pour rester à Lucis tant que la situation ne serait pas maîtrisée. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir exploité toutes les possibilités sur cette affaire aussi il décida qu'il était tant de rendre une petite visite à une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

L'appartement était silencieux, étrangement calme comparé à son habitude. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, la vaisselle s'entassait dans l'évier de la cuisine et la salle de bain était embuée. Il y faisait une chaleur étouffante tant les fenêtres avaient été gardées longtemps closes.  
Casey était allongée sur son lit, le regard perdu sur le plafond couleur crème de sa chambre. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était cloîtrée chez elle le téléphone débranché. Cet isolement lui semblait nécessaire pour sa sécurité et pour celle de ceux qui l'entourait. Si elle pétait encore un plomb elle pourrait toujours s'en prendre à son oreiller mais au moins pas à un être humain qui ne lui avait rien fait. Mais elle se sentait plutôt calme, agitée par la situation mais calme. Ce qui s'était produit avec Reese lui parut encore plus délirant parce qu'il lui avait toujours été impossible de se mettre plus en colère qu'un poisson rouge. Elle le savait puisqu'elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Mais ce n'était pas tout: elle qui avait la force d'un chaton qui venait de naître avait réussi à serrer le coup d'une fille à peine moins frêle qu'elle en lui laissant même des marques. Mais bon, après tout peut-être que la folie faisait gagner en puissance? Elle n'en savait rien et s'en fichait de toute façon puisque Reese allait porter plainte et elle finirait ses jours en prison.  
Elle poussa un profond soupir comme une longue plainte de phœnix et ferma les yeux. Soudain, on sonna à la porte de l'appartement ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Qui cela pouvait-il être? Léandra qui venait vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise même si Casey lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage? Elle décida d'aller vérifier quand même non sans grogner dans sa barbe. Elle déverrouilla la porte et fut surprise de voir la dernière personne à laquelle elle s'attendait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.  
_Laisse-moi entrer, lui dit Adriel en la poussant sur le côté.  
_Mais je t'en prie, dit-elle ironiquement alors qu'il était déjà assis sur le canapé.

Il alluma la télé, posa ses pieds sur la table basse et cala une main derrière sa tête: en gros, il se mettait à l'aise. Casey remarqua qu'il avait son sac de voyage avec lui et fit un rapide rapprochement.

_N'y compte même pas, lui cria-t-elle en poussant son pied de la table. Dégage d'ici, je ne fais pas la charité, tu n'as qu'à aller dormir sous un pont.  
_Oh tu me soûles, cria-t-il d'une voix encore plus forte. Ça ne vas pas te tuer de me laisser ton canapé, non?  
_Si ça va me tuer. Je suis ici chez moi et je décide de qui peut rester et désolée mais tu n'es pas sur la liste.  
_Je refuse de retourner dans cet hôtel pourri, dit le jeune homme.  
_C'est pas mon problème. Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez ta mère?  
_Parce que ma mère me déteste à cause de toi.

Casey était habituée à ce qu'Adriel lui lance ce genre de réplique à la figure. Il n'avait jamais apprécié que Léandra reste aux États-Unis avec Casey alors que son père et lui repartaient pour l'Espagne où Alejandro avait été nommé Grand Inquisiteur.

_Si tu passais un peu plus de temps avec elle sans la critiquer constamment, tu saurais qu'elle ne te déteste pas mais qu'au contraire elle t'aime énormément.  
_Elle me déteste, je te dis, répéta Adriel en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, le visage entre les mains. Elle se permet de me gifler parce que je dis du mal de toi. C'est ce que j'appelle rejeter son fils, pas toi?  
_Elle...elle a fait ça, demanda Casey d'une petite voix. Quand?  
_Après que tu as été traumatisée par la tarte au citron l'autre soir, répondit-il avec un air moqueur dans la voix. Drôlement stupide d'ailleurs.  
_Je suis désolée qu'elle ait fait ça, dit-elle en s'asseyant près d'Adriel. Mais je pense plutôt qu'elle était juste à bout de nerfs à cause de ce dîner catastrophique.  
_Ou parce qu'elle te préfère à moi?  
_T'es chiant Adriel, s'énerva la jeune fille. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'on ne peut pas changer l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant et encore plus quand on parle de Léandra?  
_Elle aurait dû venir avec nous et tu le sais. Elle m'a abandonné. Pour toi!

Il lui adressa un regard dur mais il n'y avait pas de reproche. Plutôt de l'envie. Casey s'en aperçut et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de compassion à son égard.

_Adriel, dit-elle doucement en lui enlevant les mains du visage. Si ça peut te consoler, ta mère n'a eu de cesse de me parler de toi pendant ces quatre années. Tu lui manquais énormément.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à dire mais adressa tout de même un petit rire ironique à Casey pour essayer de la faire enrager.

_T'es obligé de faire ça à chaque fois, demanda-t-elle en perdant son calme.  
_Faire quoi, s'étonna-t-il avec un ton faussement innocent.  
_De toujours tout faire pour gâcher l'ambiance?  
_Tu sais bien que j'adore t'embêter, tu pourras jamais rien changer à ça.  
_Abruti!  
_Ouais ouais! Bon je peux rester ici?

Casey croisa les bras et essaya de se donner un air sévère mais elle avait l'air aussi menaçante qu'un chihuahua ce qui fit rire Adriel.

_Oh c'est bon t'as gagné, finit-elle par dire. Mais ne dérange rien.  
_Ben je vois que t'as besoin de moi pour mettre un peu de bordel chez toi, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Des miettes de pain et des restes de repas sur la table, de la poussière sous la télé, des chaussettes au sol, la vaisselle dans la cuisine: effectivement un petit ménage s'imposait.

_Tu m'aides, demanda Casey avec une petite moue.  
_Je l'ai senti venir à des kilomètres, répondit Adriel en se remettant debout. Allez au travail!

Casey rangeait sa chambre et découvrit que l'essentiel de son armoire était répandu au sol. Elle tria les vêtements sales des propres en deux piles et alla faire tourner une machine. Elle ouvrit enfin les fenêtres et découvrit que l'air frais était aussi bienvenu qu'un sac Chanel. Adriel, lui, passait un coup de balai dans le salon, essuya la poussière, retapa les coussins et ouvrit aussi la fenêtre. Il avait fait remarqué à Casey qu'elle vivait comme un vampire et qu'il le savait depuis le début quand il trouva une trace de grenadine sur la table qu'il fit semblant de prendre pour du sang. Bizarrement, elle avait trouvé ses blagues drôles alors qu'à l'accoutumée, elle haïssait son humour. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils s'aidèrent à faire la vaisselle.

_T'es vraiment dégueu, lui fit-il remarquer en prenant le verre qu'elle venait de laver pour qu'il l'essuie.  
_Va te faire voir, répondit-elle en s'attelant à laver un couteau plein de beurre de cacahuète.  
_Sérieusement, tu vis toujours dans cette porcherie?  
_Non, s'indigna-t-elle. C'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai pas trop le cœur à faire le ménage.  
_Ni un brun de toilette, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Casey le regarda bouche bée puis sentit son aisselle et constata qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une douche et le plus vite serait le mieux.

_On ne fait pas remarquer ce genre de choses à une jeune fille, le réprimanda-t-elle en lui envoya de l'eau au visage.  
_Arrête ça, cria Adriel. C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu sens le fennec en rut.

Casey n'hésita pas à lui envoyer une seconde salve d'eau mais il l'esquiva en se plaquant contre le réfrigérateur.

_T'as vraiment envie de jouer à ça avec moi, demanda-t-il l'air joueur.

Il lui arracha le tuyau des mains et l'arrosa sans écouter ses cris et ses protestations.

_Adriel, arrête! Espèce de crétin! ARREEEEETTTE!

Évidemment, ses insultes n'étaient pas crédibles tant elle s'amusait elle aussi.

_Et voilà, dit Adriel en coupant l'eau. Une bonne douche tiède pour t'enlever cette odeur d'égout. Ne me remercie pas, je l'ai fait de bon cœur.  
_Je te déteste, dit-elle en souriant, trempée jusqu'aux os. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu as mis la cuisine.  
_On passera un coup de serpillière, c'est pas grave.

Elle grelottait dans son survêtement alors que cet idiot avait à peine quelques gouttes sur son t-shirt. Ce constat lui donna une petite idée. Elle s'approcha de lui en ouvrant grand les bras et en le serrant très fort.

_Hahahaha, alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça Adriel la pucelle?  
_Ben que je m'en fiche, rit-il sans tenter de se débattre.  
_Hein, s'étonna-t-elle en reculant. Mais t'es tout mouillé?  
_Et?  
_Et...ben ça t'énerve pas?  
_Tu regardes trop de film Casey le béluga.  
_Ça ne rime même pas, fit-elle d'un air moqueur.  
_Oui mais ça change rien au fait que t'es un béluga, la corrigea-t-il en posant un doigt sur son nez.  
_Crétin!  
_Baleine!

Casey leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'aller prendre la douche dont elle avait besoin. Mais alors qu'elle marchait sur le sol mouillé, elle glissa et entraîna Adriel dans sa chute puisqu'elle essayait de se rattraper à son cou. Ils étaient allongés sur le sol mouillé de la cuisine dans une position très...équivoque. Casey était bloquée sous le corps plutôt lourd d'Adriel.

_Génial ta vengeance, dit-il. Mais c'est encore toi qui te ramasse toute l'eau ma pauvre.  
_Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle.

Casey ne savait pas très bien ce qui la dérangeait dans ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle aurait dû en rire ou le pousser de sur elle mais elle fit tout autre chose. Au lieu de ça, elle fondit en larmes, les mains sur le visage.

_Tu t'es fait mal quelque part, demanda Adriel inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il ne comprenait pas alors ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Casey non plus d'ailleurs. Sans doute les nerfs qui commençaient doucement à lâcher après ce bon moment passé. Elle n'en savait pas grand chose et ne trouva même pas ça bizarre puisque son comportement depuis un moment était tout aussi déréglé. Adriel passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Tu ne veux pas te relever?

Elle s'agrippa à son col en secouant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette position pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement. Elle avait peur de quelque chose mais encore une fois elle ne voyait pas de quoi.  
Adriel croisa son regard et vit cette lueur de terreur dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il passa une main sur sa joue pour la rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Il s'approcha d'elle, plus près, très près. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent lentement, doucement, avant que le jeune homme n'emprisonne complètement celles de la jeune fille. C'était un baiser brûlant et plein de désir dans lequel tous deux se noyèrent. Lui, fit descendre une de ses mains sur la hanche de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre lui caressait les cheveux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et à ce moment, Casey poussa un petit gémissement. Adriel libéra ses lèvres et fit descendre sa bouche le long de son cou. Il mordilla son épaule et la fit gémir de plaisir...de plaisir. Le jeune homme commençait à passer une main sur le ventre nue de Casey quand, dans un instant de totale lucidité, elle arrêta son geste. Il leva le visage vers le sien et la questionna du regard. Elle lui fit non de la tête et il comprit que cela n'irait pas plus loin.


	6. Une soeur jumelle cachée

Les murs, le sol, le plafond: tout était froid et sombre. Il fallait plisser les yeux pour distinguer des formes dans ce tunnel sombre, faiblement éclairé par quelques carrés découpés dans les murs et d'où filtraient des rayons de lumières. Une dizaine de cellules étaient alignées du côté droit et des gardiens surveillaient toute la journée, à tour de rôle, les prisonniers les plus dangereux qui avaient été envoyés dans le profond sous-sol de la prison de Lucis. Cependant, il n'y avait en ce moment, qu'un seul détenu qui avait nécessité un tel isolement. Noctis s'approcha de la cellule plutôt spacieuse dans laquelle un lit confortable, une petite table et un fauteuil avait été installés à côté d'une grande bibliothèque. Debout devant les barreaux se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu moins chaleureux que celui du jeune roi. Il avait les bras croisés et un petit sourire suffisant.

_Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite cher cousin, demanda Valos. Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi tôt.  
_Je n'ai aucun plaisir à rendre visite à un fou et un assassin, le coupa Noctis d'un ton sévère. Mais j'ai quelques questions à te poser.  
_Tu veux te mettre à l'aise peut-être, proposa Valos en lui désignant son fauteuil satin en noyer.  
_Je préfère rester de ce côté des barreaux.  
_Serais-tu effrayé par moi, rit le blond derrière sa main.  
_Pas le moins du monde, répondit Noctis dont les yeux avait laissé apparaître une petite lueur écarlate.

Valos l'avait remarqué et ne riait plus du tout. Il prit un air plus sérieux et attendit les questions de son cousin.

_Es-tu responsable des incidents qui se produisent en ce moment à Lucis?  
_Des incidents?  
_La population est plongée dans une violence quasi-quotidienne depuis quelques jours, dit le jeune roi. Ces événements ne m'ont pas l'air du tout naturels et il ne peut pas s'agir de coïncidences.  
_Je ne suis au courant de rien Noctis, répondit Valos très sérieusement. Comment veux-tu que j'agisse du fond de ce trou dans lequel tu m'as condamné à vivre.  
_Dis-tu vraiment la vérité, l'interrompit Noctis en faisant l'impasse sur l'accusation à peine voilée de son cousin. Ce genre de manipulation te ressemble totalement.  
_Tu m'as volé le pouvoir du Cristal, s'énerva Valos. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen d'actions depuis un mois, tu le sais bien.

Noctis le croyait, il n'avait pas l'air d'inventer la détresse qui transpirait de sa voix, ni les tremblements dont il était parcouru. Il avait sa réponse mais quelque chose clochait chez Valos: il commençait à sourire.

_L'Orbe de Lerne, chuchota-t-il tout doucement.  
_Quoi?

Valos leva les yeux vers Noctis comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Son sourire s'élargit et un rire glacial sortit du plus profond de ses poumons.

_Celui que tu cherches à arrêter m'a devancé on dirait.  
_De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Valos? Je ne comprends rien à tes paroles délirantes.  
_Les violences inexpliquées ne peuvent être l'œuvre que d'une seule chose. Avant de me mettre à la chasse au Cristal, j'avais d'abord pensé à utiliser cette méthode pour te faire plier. Mais sa recherche est beaucoup plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

Il se remit à rire comme un dément derrière ses mains et de la bave s'accumulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir perdu l'esprit. Toutefois, Noctis avait appris quelque chose même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir croire cet homme sur parole.

_Valos, répète-moi comment s'appelle cet objet?  
_Va-t'en, hurla le blond. Disparais usurpateur, imposteur, fou! Disparais, hors de ma vue!

Il se rua sur son lit, le rire étouffé par son oreiller dans lequel il enfouit sa tête. Noctis savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son cousin qui n'était plus sain d'esprit, si tant est qu'il l'ait été un jour, alors il décida de prendre congé de cet endroit oppressant.

_Faîtes attention à lui, conseilla-t-il aux gardes avant de s'en aller définitivement.

Noctis s'arrêta au bureau d'accueil des visites pour remplir le formulaire car il était obligé de signer le registre des visites de la prison même s'il était le roi. En revanche, il aurait préféré éviter de voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: un brancard était porté par deux médecins légistes, le corps était enfermé dans un sac en cuir.

_Ça devient complètement dingue, se plaignit l'un des deux gardiens de prison qui suivait le brancard.  
_J'imaginais mal Fontis faire ce genre de chose: c'était quand même un détenu modèle, s'étonna le deuxième.  
_Il devait surtout sortir dans un mois.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent en croisant les bras devant la porte d'entrée alors que le directeur de la prison se précipitait vers eux.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Pilson, demanda-t-il au premier gardien.  
_Et bien, monsieur, commença-t-il en se tenant bien droit. Fontis a perdu la boule en plein réfectoire. Il s'est levé de sa chaise et a fracassé le crane d'un autre détenu avec sa table.  
_Sa table vous dîtes, répéta le directeur les yeux exorbités. Les tables sont fixées au sol et elles sont régulièrement inspectées pour éviter les incidents de ce genre.  
_L'expert qui est passé a été formel, monsieur. La table était parfaitement fixée. Seule la force de Fontis lui a permis de l'arracher du sol.  
_Vous plaisantez je suppose, ironisa le supérieur. Fontis est aussi frêle que mon fils de huit ans? Il n'aurait jamais pu soulever cette table sans aide.  
_Beckers était sur place, monsieur, dit le gardien en désignant son collègue près de lui. Il a vu toute la scène et est formel sur ce point.  
_Mais enfin c'est de la folie! Fontis ne devait-il pas sortir le 20 du mois prochain?  
_Si monsieur, c'est la raison de notre étonnement. De plus, il avait l'air aussi calme que d'habitude avant le dîner.  
_Ce n'est pas le premier incident depuis le début de la semaine, monsieur, intervint Beckers. Des rixes inexpliquées se multiplient y compris entres des détenus qui n'avaient aucun problèmes entre eux.

Le directeur secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour marquer son incompréhension. Dans son geste, ses yeux se posèrent sur Noctis qui avait bien suivi la discussion.

_Oh Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je vous croyais déjà parti à l'heure qu'il est. Excusez le dérangement.

Les deux gardes qui s'apercevaient aussi de la présence de Noctis s'étaient inclinés à leur tour en geste d'excuse.

_Je signais le registre quand j'ai pu entendre qu'un incident s'était produit. Est-ce que tout va bien?  
_Et bien nous avons connu quelques...désagréments, répondit le directeur en désignant le brancard qui était en train d'être transporté dans l'ambulance. Mais nous maîtrisons la situation.  
_Je vous fait confiance pour mener votre enquête, directeur. Au revoir.

Sur son passage, les employés de la prison s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois. Un véhicule attendait Noctis devant la porte de la prison et il s'y engouffra sans hésitation. La mort, la violence et le sentiment d'inquiétude qui peuplaient cette prison n'étaient pas du tout à son goût. Mais cette histoire de meurtre lui trottait dans la tête. Il savait que les coups de folie étaient fréquents surtout au sein du système carcéral, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air normal. Et comme l'avait dit le gardien, ce n'était pas le premier événement inexpliqué alors ce ne pouvait être que le fait de ce climat qui touchait en ce moment Lucis. Noctis ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête jusqu'au retour au palais.

Les horloges de l'appartement indiquaient quatre heures du matin. On n'entendait que le bruit des moteurs dans la rue à travers les fenêtres encore ouvertes et les gouttes des robinets mal fermés.  
Casey ne pleurait plus. Elle réfléchissait tranquillement allongée dans son lit. Ce qui s'était passé plus tôt était...Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus: une erreur? Elle n'en savait rien mais en tout cas, ça n'avait pas été désagréable. C'était même très bon. A cette pensée, elle se frappa le front du poing: elle ne devait pas penser à Adriel de cette façon. Ils avaient presque grandi ensemble et il était comme un frère pour elle. Un frère énervant mais un frère quand même. Et puis, faire une chose pareille et se dire amoureuse d'un autre homme était un peu ridicule. Mais on parlait d'un homme marié à l'heure qu'il était. Elle regarda la date sur son portable: 29 août. Oui, un presque homme marié quoi. Elle redoutait l'approche de la date fatidique depuis un mois et maintenant qu'elle en était qu'à quelques semaines, elle se sentait...sereine. Bon peut-être que comme d'habitude, sa souffrance était enfouie quelque part au fin fond d'elle mais pour le moment elle se sentait plutôt bien. Elle se surprit même à avoir un petit sourire en souhaitant que Noctis était heureux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, Adriel n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes idées. Il repensait encore et encore à son baiser avec Casey. Il avait adoré ça et en redemandait. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter, elle aussi aurait adoré. Oui mais à ce moment, ça aurait été du viol et les choses n'auraient pas été tout à fait les mêmes. Mais c'était un garçon avec ses pulsions bon sang et ce contact charnel avait provoqué des...réactions propres aux garçons à cet instant. Le jeune homme espérait ne pas l'avoir vexée en s'enfermant dans les toilettes pendant plusieurs minutes.

Flashback stupide:  
_Ça va aller Adriel, demanda Casey à travers la porte.  
_Oui ça va, dit-il essoufflé après s'être réfugié dans les WC. Mais laisse-moi juste quelques minutes, s'il te plaît.  
_D'accord, dit-elle pas très rassurée. Désolée!  
Fin du flashback stupide!

C'était une réaction un peu débile mais après tout, il ne cessait de se le répéter pour se justifier, il était un homme. C'était donc normal. (Note de l'auteur: Mais bien sûr Adriel!). Cependant, il était bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Casey et il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer dès que l'occasion se présenterait. D'accord, ils avaient comme qui dirait grandi ensemble mais les choses avaient changé. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus de quatre ans et leurs relations n'avaient rien à voir avec celle qu'entretenait un frère et une sœur par exemple. D'ailleurs, il en avait longtemps été jaloux par la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère. Mais aujourd'hui, il la désirait et ferait tout pour sentir encore le délicieux goût de sa peau contre la sienne. Poussé par la satisfaction d'une future nuit avec une jolie fille, il s'endormit en souriant niaisement.

Casey constata, avec satisfaction que son nouveau colocataire avait nettoyé la cuisine. Elle se servit un bol de céréales et prit son temps pour le savourer. Sa santé avait été en yoyo ces dernières semaines mais elle appréciait toujours de prendre un bon petit déjeuner quand elle se sentait plutôt bien. Son programme était fixé pour la journée et il y avait un endroit important dans lequel elle devrait se rendre ce matin. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela, Adriel entra dans la cuisine les yeux mi-clos. Il ne portait qu'un simple bas de jogging et bâillait comme un chaton. Casey crut nécessaire de détourner le regard, les joues rougies par la situation.

_Bonjour, dit-elle. Tu as bien dormi?

Adriel ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit comme s'il remarquait tout juste qu'elle était là. Il s'avança près d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crane. Casey n'essaya pas de l'arrêter mais trouva cela assez louche. Mais quelque chose de vraiment vraiment très embarrassant obligea la jeune fille à se dégager un peu rapidement.

_Bonjour, répondit-il à voix basse. La nuit a été plutôt bonne.  
_Je vois ça, dit Casey en essayant de ne pas regarder plus bas que le nombril d'Adriel.

Elle avait envie de rire mais cela aurait mis le jeune homme plus mal à l'aise que quand il se rendrait compte de sa situation. Elle essaya de lui envoyer des signes pour le lui faire comprendre.

_Hum, tu veux passer en premier dans la salle de bain?  
_Non tu peux y aller avant moi, dit-il en prenant un siège. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on y aille tous les deux?  
_Crois-moi Adriel, tu as envie d'aller prendre une douche!  
_Tu me refais le coup de l'odeur de fennec mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.  
_J'essaye juste de te dire que tu devrais aller te...soulager.  
_Mais de quoi tu parles?

Casey en avait un peu assez de jouer à ce petit jeu et décida de lui dire directement où était le problème.

_Bon ça suffit, tu es en pleine...le colonel est au garde à vous Adriel.

Il lâcha le morceau de pain de mie qu'il portait à sa bouche et regarda son bas ventre, choqué. Casey n'arrivait plus à se retenir de rire et pouffa comme une adolescente devant la réaction du jeune homme. Celui-ci se leva doucement et plaça une main devant la zone sensible avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Casey explosa de rire devant tant de stupidité. Elle nettoya son bol en se réjouissant d'avoir trouvé une chose encore plus embarrassante qui ferait oublier leur baiser.

***********************************

Il faisait encore très chaud ce samedi à Aurora et Casey en avait profité pour mettre **sa robe préférée** mais elle n'était pas sûre que sa tenue vestimentaire serait suffisante pour la tirer de ce mauvais pas. Elle était, à présent, devant une petite maison toute blanche avec un portail en fer à hauteur d'hommes, surmonté de piquets. Elle hésitait vraiment à le pousser, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle allait dire ni comment elle allait être reçue. Elle tenait dans ses mains un gâteau à la fraise qu'elle était passée prendre à la boulangerie mais là encore elle ne savait pas si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle poussa une profonde inspiration comme elle savait si bien le faire et poussa le portail. Le jardin était à peine plus grand qu'un couloir mais était parfaitement entretenu. Elle apercevait la sonnette près de la porte et eut une folle envie de faire demi tour. Mais elle devait être courageuse et affronter ses responsabilités. Elle réprima donc cette envie et posa son doigt sur la sonnette et la pressa. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une femme d'âge mure aux cheveux courts et noirs avec des sourcils broussailleux n'ouvre la porte.

_Bonjour, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je peux vous aider?  
_Euh oui, dit Casey en essayant de lui rendre son sourire. Je suis venue voir Reese en fait.

La femme qui devait être la mère de Reese, regarda alternativement Casey puis le gâteau et encore Casey et fit rapidement le rapprochement.

_Vous êtes Mademoiselle Faraday?  
_Oui c'est moi, admit Casey avec un ton d'excuse. Je suis venue voir comment elle allait et...

Le reste de ses paroles s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. La mère de Reese la regardait de manière tout à fait neutre et finit par s'écarter pour la laisser entrer. Casey la remercia et pénétra dans la maison. La première chose qui la frappa fut le nombre important de plantes et fleurs qui peuplaient le salon. Il était difficile d'apercevoir correctement la pièce mais elle remarqua deux fauteuils, une télévision et une table à manger. L'escalier, par sa hauteur, se distinguait du reste des meubles et ressemblait à un énorme tronc d'arbre dans cette jungle.

_Suivez-moi, lui dit la mère de Reese en la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle la conduisit à l'étage et frappa à une porte au bout du couloir où les plantes étaient cette fois accrochées un peu partout sur le mur. La maîtresse de maison donna deux petits coups secs contre la porte et n'attendit pas qu'on l'y invite pour s'introduire dans la pièce, suivie de Casey à qui elle tint la porte.  
Reese était en train de lire un livre assise sur son lit. Sa chambre était différente du reste de la maison: il n'y avait qu'une seule petite plante dans un coin et les murs étaient peints d'une couleur parme très chaleureuse qui allait bien avec le sol blanc. Pour le reste, c'était assez simple: un lit, une commode, une table de chevet, un bureau et une bibliothèque. A la vue de Casey, Reese ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, grossis par ses lunettes. Elle était encore en pyjama et Casey remarqua une légère trace rouge autour de son cou. Rien de bien méchant mais savoir qu'elle en était responsable la fit craquer. Elle déposa le gâteau sur le bureau et alla prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras en se repentant en excuses.

_Je suis désolée, tellement...désolée, pleura-t-elle.  
_Casey, dit simplement Reese d'une petite voix.

Sa mère referma la porte pour laisser les deux jeunes filles seules. Reese passait une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer.

_C'est moi la méchante dans l'histoire, dit Casey en s'écartant. Tu n'as pas à me consoler.  
_Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Reese avec un petit air triste. Je suppose que si tu m'as attaqué c'est que je l'ai mérité non?  
_Quoi? Non pas du tout Reese. J'ai complètement disjoncté l'autre jour, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher dans cette histoire.  
_Tu crois, demanda timidement la jeune fille.  
_Mais bien sûr, je suis la seule responsable. Et si tu veux porter plainte contre moi, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, je ne t'en voudrais même pas.  
_Non, non, dit Reese en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attirer des ennuis judiciaires.  
_Ah bon, s'étonna Casey. Tu...tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je t'ai fait?  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose t'as poussé à faire ce que tu as fait, lui confia-t-elle. Au début, je pensais que c'était moi mais tu viens de me dire que non.  
_Non pas du tout.  
_Et bien je ne suis pas convaincue que tu aies agis par toi-même. L'atmosphère était très étrange ce jour-là et je me demande si tu as agis de ton plein gré.

Casey sourit sous l'œil interrogateur de Reese qui se demandait ce qui la faisait agir ainsi.

_Tu sais Reese, toi et moi on se ressemble beaucoup finalement.  
_Non, tu es tellement plus jolie, plus intéressante...  
_Tu vois c'est exactement de ça dont je parle, dit Casey dont le sourire s'élargissait.  
_Je ne comprends pas, questionna Reese incrédule.  
_Nous sommes deux jeunes filles qui nous remettons beaucoup en question. Comme moi, tu te dévalorises souvent face aux autres. Tu ne te trouves pas assez bien et cherche toujours des excuses pour tout te remettre sur le dos, exactement comme moi.  
_Toi non plus tu n'as pas confiance en toi?  
_Pas vraiment non. Je suis très complexée par ma personne et c'est d'habitude très dur d'en parler parce que la plupart des gens ne me comprennent pas.  
_Moi je te comprends, dit Reese en posant une main sur son épaule.  
_Je sais, répondit Casey.

Elles se regardèrent comme si elles venaient de découvrir qu'elles avaient une sœur jumelle cachée. C'était un peu l'impression que Casey avait: si elle avait cessé de ne penser qu'à son nombril, elle aurait compris à quel point elle pouvait se sentir proche de Reese.

_Tu aimes les gâteaux à la fraise?

*******************************

Adriel faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Sa bourde le matin-même l'avait ridiculisé auprès de Casey mais il n'était pas décidé à abandonner la partie pour autant. Il avait envie de Casey et il était persuadé qu'elle avait envie de lui. Il l'avait senti la veille, allongé sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle avait simplement peur de passer à l'action mais il était sûr qu'en la mettant à l'aise elle se laisserait convaincre. Il avait donc préparer une soirée en tête-à-tête entre lui et Casey pour la faire succomber en usant de tout ses charmes. Pour le dîner, il avait tout simplement commandé une pizza quatre fromages et n'attendait plus qu'elle.  
Alors, quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, il se recoiffa rapidement et se jeta sur le canapé l'air détendu.

_C'est moi, cria Casey sur le pas de la porte.  
_Je suis là, répondit-il du salon.

Casey sentit l'odeur de la pizza et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la table du salon, elle poussa une plainte à fendre le cœur.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, demanda Adriel qui ne comprenait pas trop cette réaction.  
_Je déteste le fromage Adriel, se plaignit-elle. T'aurais pas pu préparer un bon truc, je meurs de faim?  
_Désolé!  
_Bon c'est pas grave, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
_Attends, cria Adriel en se mettant debout. Reviens par ici toi!  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fille qu'il désirait avec un sourire séducteur, les bras croisés sur le torse bombé. Adriel n'était pas un sorcier exceptionnel mais il contrôlait assez bien l'élément du feu. Il n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître des centaines de petites formes incandescentes semblables à des bougies qui flottaient dans toute la pièce. Il éteignit la lumière qui était derrière l'épaule de Casey en la frôlant volontairement. L'effet était superbe et donnait vraiment une ambiance romantique. Entre le bisou sur le crâne de ce matin et ça, Casey avait fini par comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_Adriel...  
_Chut, répondit le jeune homme en plaquant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

Il passa ses bras autour des hanches de Casey et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'excuse (Note de l'auteur: très dur à faire comme regard). Mais Adriel ne le remarqua pas et saisit le menton de la pauvre fille et s'approcha de sa bouche.

_STOP!

Adriel obéit et s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre leurs lèvres. Il recula d'un pas et remit ses mains dans ses poches sans perdre son petit sourire.

_Je sais que t'es pas à l'aise mais t'inquiète pas, on va y aller doucement ma belle.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, demanda Casey vraiment surprise par l'attitude d'Adriel. On s'est embrassés hier, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se passer quoi que ce soit entre nous.  
_Ça sert à rien de te mentir Casey, tu as envie de moi. Je l'ai senti hier et je le sens aujourd'hui encore.  
_Arrête s'il te plaît ça devient ridicule, s'énerva la jeune fille. Je ne ressens rien de ce genre pour toi, alors stop!

Adriel ne comprenait pas: tout devait parfaitement fonctionné, elle était censée dire oui, se laisser faire. Au lieu de ça, elle l'engueulait comme si elle était sa mère. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu merder?

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, l'informa Casey en parlant plus posément.  
_Parce que t'aimes ce type, demanda-t-il avec un air moqueur. Ce gosse de riches qui a épousé une autre gosse de riches? Laisse-moi rire!  
_Ce n'est pas ton problème Adriel, alors laisse tomber, d'accord?  
_Monsieur tarte au citron, hein? T'es complètement fêlée!  
_Je t'ai dit de la fermer, hurla Casey.  
_Tu crois vraiment qu'il va perdre son temps avec une pauvre salope dans ton genre?

Elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début, elle aurait dû lui mettre cette gifle dès le moment où il l'avait touché pour la première fois. Au lieu de ça, elle avait profité de la situation et aujourd'hui, il lui faisait du mal. Elle se massa la main alors que lui avait le visage tourné sur le côté avec une énorme trace rouge sur la joue.

_Sors de chez moi, dit-elle plus sérieusement que jamais. Et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici!  
_Je comprends pourquoi Mr tarte au citron t'as jetée comme une vielle chaussette: t'es vraiment qu'une salope!

Il quitta l'appartement non sans l'avoir violemment bousculée au passage et après avoir pris grand soin de claquer la porte. En même temps que son départ, les flammes, qu'Adriel avait fait apparaître s'évanouirent laissant Casey dans le noir total. Elle prit quelques secondes pour inspirer et alluma la lumière avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Les mots avaient été durs et elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'insulte mais elle estimait l'avoir bien cherché cette fois-ci. Elle n'aurait jamais dû répondre au baiser d'Adriel et l'arrêter dès le début.


	7. Ne lui manquait-il pas ?

L'appartement d'Alec était plus ce qu'on pouvait appeler un studio. Il était très étroit et la cuisine était pratiquement dans le salon qui lui-même faisait office de chambre. L'originalité résidait plus dans la décoration que le jeune homme avait beaucoup travaillée. Les murs étaient immaculés à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux peint en un rouge criard sur lequel il exposait fièrement un guitare Gibson, une baguette de batteur et un poster de Kurt Cobain. Ils étaient assis à même le sol avec Casey en train de déguster un plat de pâtes bolognaise pendant que le DVD d'un concert de Metallica tournait dans la télévision. Tout allait beaucoup mieux pour Casey en cet instant. Elle regardait Alec du coin de l'œil : il était absorbé par le concert et bougeait sa tête en rythme avec la musique.

_Tu t'amuses, lui demanda-t-il

_C'est super, sourit la jeune fille.

_Tant mieux alors.

Casey termina son plat en silence, jetant quelques regards vers l'écran et but une gorgé d'eau. Alec se rendit enfin compte qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu alors il éteignit quelques minutes avant la fin du concert.

_Ne te sens pas obligé, dit Casey. Tu avais l'air d'y prendre plaisir.

_Oui mais pas toi.

_Tu te trompes : c'était très divertissant de te voir t'amuser ainsi.

_Tu joues d'un instrument toi aussi ?

_Du tout mais j'aurais adoré.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça.

_Quoi ?

Alec se leva à la hâte, un sourire victorieux flanqué au visage et plongea derrière la grande armoire à quelques mètres. Il en sortit sa guitare et Casey comprit où il voulait en venir.

_Non Alec...

_Essaye au moins, la convainquit-il en plaçant l'instrument dans les bras de Casey.

_Ok, rechigna-t-elle.

Elle plaça ses doigts un peu n'importe où et commença à faire frémir les cordes de manière tout autant aléatoire. Un son horrible en sortit et elle préféra arrêter le massacre.

_T'es nulle, se moqua Alec. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Le jeune homme vint se caler derrière et commença à guider ses doigts. Casey faillit arrêter de respirer tant leur proximité lui semblait intime. Il sentait le gel douche pour homme et ses mains n'avaient pas la même douceur que celles de Noctis mais elles n'en étaient pas moins agréables au toucher. Leurs doigts jouèrent quelques accords à l'unisson et Casey fut stupéfaite d'avoir réussi à sortir de vraies notes. Alec laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et la toisa quelques minutes avec un petit sourire et Casey finit par se pencher pour que leurs regard se croisent.

_Écoute Casey, on est grands tous les deux. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : tu me plais et j'adorerais qu'on se mette ensemble. Officiellement je veux dire.

_Heu, balbutia la petite brune qui virait au rouge. Je...et bien...

_Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je sais bien que la raison de ton humeur est sûrement lié à une histoire d'amour qui s'est mal finie alors je ne vais pas te presser.

Effectivement, il n'était pas idiot et ça ne surprit que très peu Casey qu'on puisse lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert de cette manière. Elle appréciait beaucoup de se retrouver avec Alec et s'en voulut terriblement de ne pas réussir à surmonter sa peine. Sinon, bien évidemment qu'elle aurait accepté de sortir avec lui : il était beau, intelligent, bon chanteur, gentil. Il avait tout pour plaire lui aussi. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour elle de pouvoir envisager une quelconque histoire avec lui.

_Ça te dirait de faire un tour ?

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne en cette fin de journée au parc Weeping Willow. Casey et Alec y firent un stop sur l'herbe alors que le soleil se couchait. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre moyen d'être en paix avec elle-même.

_Il y a quelque chose de spécial dont tu voulais me parler, devina Alec

_S'il devait se passer quelque chose entre nous, il faut d'abord que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

_Si ça peut faire avancer les choses, je suis d'accord.

Casey prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit. Elle lui dit absolument tout ce qu'Alec avait besoin de savoir sur les derniers mois qu'elle venait de vivre. Bien sûr, elle n'entra pas dans les détails de l'histoire du Cristal, ni rien concernant Valos. Elle se contenta de lui parler de Noctis, de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, du vide qu'il avait laissé dans son cœur, un peu de Léandra et de sa vie quotidienne à elle. Alec l'avait écouté religieusement sans la moindre interruption. Quand elle eut terminé, il ne prit pas la parole alors elle se dit que ses doutes étaient confirmés.

_J'imagine que tu ne te sens pas prêt à t'engager dans une histoire avec une fille aussi instable que moi. Je comprends.

_Dis-moi Casey, l'interpella-t-il.

_Oui, répondit-elle en appréhendant la question.

_Tu me dis la vérité quand tu dis que ce mec est roi ?

_Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire, sourit-elle. Je ne l'avais pas crû non plus au départ.

_Whoua ! Et ben on peut dire que t'as connu des jours plutôt mouvementés.

_Tu n'es pas fâché ?

_Pourquoi je le serais ? Tu as bien le droit d'avoir ton passé comme j'ai le mien.

_Merci Alec, fit-elle soulagée en lui prenant la main.

_J'ai juste une petite question, précisa Alec en acceptant le contact.

_Je t'écoute.

_Ce type ne risque pas de revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aimerais pas qu'on s'implique dans une histoire trop compliquée tu vois ?

_Non, rit Casey sans joie. Noctis va se marier je te rappelle.

_Ok

Une légère brise fit voler les cheveux de Casey sur son visage. Alec sourit et les lui dégagea derrière son oreille. La suite était d'une logique implacable : il prit le sourire de Casey comme la permission qu'il pouvait déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Casey sentit comme une chaleur gronder dans son bas-ventre et s'agrippa au cou d'Alec pour lui faire partager. Ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir la lâcher. Il fit durer le baiser quelques secondes encore. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, Casey ne pensait plus à Noctis.

Près de deux semaines plus tard, le roi de Lucis était debout, bras croisés, dans sa chambre devant son poste de télévision. Il essayait de rassembler tous les éléments qu'il avait trouvé, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, pour comprendre ce qui lui échappait: Valos avait parlé d'un objet qu'il avait hésité à utiliser contre lui, des conflits éclataient un peu partout à Lucis et maintenant, il découvrait que cela touchait en fait le monde entier.

_Ces événements inexpliqués ne laissent pas les politiques indifférents, dit la présentatrice-télé à côté d'images d'émeutes prises dans le nord de la Norvège. Les présidents des plus grands pays se sont réunis aujourd'hui afin de discuter des mesures à prendre afin d'entériner ces violences. Par ailleurs, des scientifiques proposeraient d'ores et déjà des hypothèses pour apporter une réponse à ces tensions. On parle d'un gaz terroriste ou encore du climat déréglé de la planète...

Si tous ces événements avaient une explication scientifique, Noctis ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider. Pourtant, il n'était pas décidé à rester bras croisés en attendant que cela se passe. L'armée était déjà déployée un peu partout dans la capitale de Lucis. Mais il ne pouvait pas garantir la sécurité des populations à l'intérieur-même des foyers. Et qu'en serait-il si les soldats eux-mêmes finissaient par manifester des signes de violence? Et les villes périphériques qui ne disposaient que de peu de force policières? Le jeune roi se prit le visage entre les mains en soupirant fortement. Il était épuisé par la situation et n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, il avait rendez-vous avec le Général Calvi dans une minute. Il se rendit alors dans son bureau d'un pas décidé.

_Majesté, dit le Général en s'inclinant main sur la poitrine en voyant arriver Noctis.  
_Bonsoir, Général, dit le jeune homme la voix lasse. La situation a-t-elle évolué?  
_Non, Majesté. Les forces armées n'ont pas eu à réprimer le moindre soulèvement ce soir. Il semblerait que le couvre-feu ait été une bonne idée.  
_C'est une bonne chose. Et qu'en est-il des villes comme Badena et Aestiva?  
_La phalange détachée à Badena parle d'événements mineurs mais celle d'Aestiva a découvert trois corps dans différentes maisons. Les suspects ont été appréhendés sans violence.

Noctis ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

_Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta le Général d'un air grave. Le lycée Risorgimiento a été réduit en cendres par un groupe de jeunes. Les pompiers ont réussi à éviter que le feu ne se propagent aux alentours mais les dégâts sont importants.

Génial! C'était juste le lycée que Noctis avait inauguré un mois plus tôt avec Arroh et Casey. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à en faire un haut lieu d'études. Ce n'était, heureusement, que des dégâts matériels mais cela lui fit tout de même un pincement au cœur.

_Qu'en est-il des recherches que j'avais fait demander au laboratoire, demanda Noctis en rouvrant les yeux.  
_J'ai avec moi les résultats que vient de me confier le Dr Filbure, répondit le Général en sortant une enveloppe blanche de derrière son dos.

Noctis les saisit et ne put attendre pour les ouvrir. Il allait enfin découvrir ce qui le tracassait. D'après les études menées par le très réputé Dr Filbure et son équipe, les premiers incidents ont éclatés dans le sud-est de l'Europe et se seraient propagés dans le reste du monde en seulement un mois. En note, le Dr avait précisé à Noctis qu'il fallait se méfier des théories qui étaient souvent rapportées aux informations car cela venait souvent de personnes se revendiquant scientifique et qui faisaient part de leurs doutes sur internet. Noctis n'était pas plus avancé mais au moins, il savait que cela n'avait pas de lien direct avec Lucis et donc avec le Cristal. Cependant, si ces événements n'avaient pas d'explications rationnelles, cela ne pouvait que s'expliquer par la magie. Il savait que le monde était peuplé de sorcières, de magiciens, de druides et autres usagers de la magie alors toute son attention se tourna vers ces derniers. Évidemment, les gouvernements des autres pays ne soupçonnaient pas leur existence et ils ne pourraient donc jamais faire cesser ces incidents avec des traités et autres sommets. En revanche, lui avait des informations en plus et des connaissances qui sauraient l'aider. Mais alors que Noctis pensait à cela, son téléphone sonna et le numéro de Bran s'afficha. Il s'excusa auprès du Général et répondit.

_Allô!  
_Noct? C'est Bran, mon vieux, dit la voix bourrue de son ami.  
_Bonsoir Bran, répondit Noctis. Qu'y a-t-il?  
_On a un problème et cette fois on a besoin de ton aide.  
_Oui, souffla Noctis. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des soucis.  
_Kyle a disparu, dit simplement Bran. Il n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis plus d'un mois.  
_Tu es sûr de toi, demanda Noctis qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'est pas simplement chez ses parents?  
_Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné l'alerte, le reprit Bran. Il s'est volatilisé depuis le jour où il a quitté Lucis.

Noctis s'appuya sur son bureau. Il imagina tous les pires scénarios sur le sort de son ami. Puis, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Lucis dans une telle situation mais refusait de laisser tomber Kyle. En même temps, il savait qu'il devait aller voir une personne susceptible d'apporter une réponse à ses questions...et elle n'était pas à Lucis. Il regarda le Général: c'était un homme d'un cinquantaine d'année qui avait été au service de son père. Il était donc un homme d'expérience et savoir le commandement de Lucis entre ses mains ne pouvait que rassurer Noctis.

_Très bien, Bran! Où est-ce que nous devons nous rejoindre?

Noctis griffonna le lieu de rendez-vous sur un morceau de papier et mit fin à la conversation. Tout allait de travers en ce moment. Le jeune roi partit s'isoler dans sa chambre après avoir refusé la boisson que lui proposait son majordome. Il avait développé, ces derniers jours, le réflexe quelque peu déconcertant, de consulter son téléphone dès qu'il se sentait accablé. Casey et son fameux sourire si rassurant lui faisaient face. Plus il la contemplait, plus il se sentait ridicule : elle faisait sa vie à Aurora et il ferait mieux de s'occuper de la sienne. Pourtant, une force invisible le poussa à faire une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé jusqu'ici : avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il l'appelait déjà. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur mais il ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait conduit à agir ainsi.

_Allô, répondit la voix si familière de Casey.

_Bonjour, dit-il tout simplement.

Il était indéniable qu'elle l'avait reconnu si l'on en interprétait le long silence qui s'ensuivit. Noctis attendit qu'elle parle la première mais il n'entendait que la respirations saccadée de la jeune fille.

_Tu es encore avec moi ?

_Oui, assura-t-elle avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension.

_Je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles. Tout va bien Casey ?

_Ou..oui je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce que tu m'appelles.

_Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux le fasse.

_Oui.

_Et comment va Léandra ?

_Elle va très bien. Sa famille est arrivée il y a peu de temps.

_C'est une bonne chose, je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

_Je suis vraiment touchée que tu aies pensé à moi, confessa Casey beaucoup plus sereine.

_C'est normal, nous sommes amis non ?

_Oui absolument.

Ce petit « absolument » désinvolte ne plu pas du tout à Noctis. Il ne sut se l'expliquer mais la décontraction volontaire ou non dans la voix de Casey l'embêta soudain. Ne lui manquait-il pas ?

_Et bien je suis ravi d'apprendre que tout se passe bien de ton côté, conclut Noctis.

_De même. Merci encore de t'inquiéter de ce que je deviens.

_C'est normal, répéta-t-il définitivement troublé. A bientôt Casey.

_Au revoir Noctis.

Le jeune homme mit un terme à l'appel et jeta son téléphone en travers de son lit. Il resta debout au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, à deux doigts de se mettre en colère. Peut-être devenait-il fou ?

Casey rangea son téléphone dans son sac et souffla un grand coup. Elle se repassa la conversation entière dans sa tête et seulement à ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment bien. Elle ne pleurait pas ni ne tremblait, elle était d'une sérénité qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis de longues semaines. Debout devant la porte de l'appartement, elle pressa la sonnette et attendit avec un grand sourire.

_Hé coucou, la salua Alec en la laissant entrer. T'as l'air en forme.

_Je vais super bien, confirma-t-elle en retirant sa veste.

Alec fut ravie de la retrouver dans un tel état aussi n'attendit-il pas pour l'embrasser comme il se devait.

Lucas et Bran attendaient près de l'aéroport Oakland-Troy. Le premier faisait les cent pas, mains dans les poches, le regard vissé sur le sol. Le second était assis tranquillement et avait les yeux braqués sur la porte du terminal. Il était huit heures du soir et ils n'avaient pas pu attendre tranquillement à l'hôtel que Noctis arrive. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et apparut cinq minutes plus tard par la porte principale, escorté par trois gardes du corps, un bagagiste et son chauffeur. Ce dernier se précipita pour ouvrir la porte d'une Berline noire alors que le jeune homme cherchait ses amis du regard.

_Par ici, cria Lucas en agitant une main en l'air. Hé Noct?

Ce dernier se dirigea vers eux après avoir demandé à ses hommes de l'attendre devant la voiture. Lucas se jeta sur lui et le serra comme un frère dans ses bras.

_Ça fait un bail, hein Noct?  
_Oui Lucas je suis très heureux de te revoir aussi, répondit Noctis en reprenant son souffle coupé par l'étreinte du blond.  
_Salut mon vieux, dit Bran en lui serrant simplement la main, le visage fermé.  
_Bonjour Bran, répondit le jeune roi. Ne sois pas si tendu, nous allons retrouver Kyle sain et sauf. J'en suis persuadé.

Bran essaya d'esquisser un sourire mais ne put que produire une sorte de grimace. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, direction **l'hôtel Hilton de Troy** où Lucas et Bran pourraient faire un débriefing complet à Noctis sur tous les éléments dont ils disposaient.

_Nous sommes allés à son appartement, dit Lucas. Rien n'avait bougé et personne n'avait l'air d'y être entré depuis un moment. Même le concierge nous a confirmé qu'il n'avait pas croisé Kyle.  
_Et puis nous sommes retournés interroger ses parents, poursuivit Bran. Ils affirment que Kyle n'avait pas eu de problème ni à son travail ni avec eux.  
_Donc nous ne savons même pas quel aurait pu être le dernier endroit où il a été vu, demanda Noctis en buvant son thé chaud.

Ses deux amis s'échangèrent un regard, presque paniqué. Ils avaient autre chose à dire à Noctis concernant cette affaire.

_On pense que Kyle a été enlevé, dit simplement le blond.  
_Comment pouvez-vous en déduire cela?  
_Nous avons des preuves, dit Bran.

Il se pencha sur le côté et saisit son sac de voyage qu'il ouvrit et en sortit une boîte contenant un CD.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Noctis.  
_On a voulu aussi tracer la piste de Kyle, dit Bran d'un air grave. Alors on a pris les devants.  
_Comme il n'était pas accompagné, le seul moyen dont on disposait pour connaître le dernier endroit où il a été vu était les caméras de surveillance, compléta Lucas.  
_Nous avons compilé les images des caméras de l'aéroport, du taxi qu'il a pris et de celles de son immeuble.  
_Montrez-les moi, dit Noctis avec détermination.

Bran tendit le CD à Lucas qui l'introduit dans le lecteur DVD de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il mit l'appareil en marche et appuya sur le bouton «Play». Les images étaient en noir et blanc mais on reconnaissait bien l'aéroport. L'heure était même indiquée au bas de l'écran et offrait une meilleure vision dans le temps: 11h45. Noctis vit la silhouette de Kyle traverser le hall et en sortir par la même porte qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt. Puis, on voyait maintenant le jeune homme assis sur le siège arrière d'un taxi où il était absorbé par l'écran de son ordinateur: 11h47. Rien ne se passa jusqu'à 11h56. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit à ce moment-là: le chauffeur avec des cheveux frisés qui lui tombaient devant le visage, croisa le regard de la caméra qui se brouilla à ce moment-là. Son visage inquiétait beaucoup Noctis.

_Que s'est-il passé, demanda Noctis gagné par la peur. Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un problème technique?  
_On n'en sait rien, admit Bran. Mais on a des raisons de penser que non: regarde la suite.

L'image redevint clair à 12h03 et le taxi passait près de l'immeuble de Kyle seulement, deux choses importantes avaient changé: Kyle n'était plus à l'intérieur et le chauffeur du taxi...n'était plus le même. Il était plus jeune et avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière. L'image changea et on voyait à présent le hall du bâtiment de Kyle où quelques personnes passaient mais pas l'intéressé. L'heure indiquait 12h03 et ils attendirent jusqu'à 12h07 pour éteindre la vidéo puisque leurs doutes étaient confirmés.

_L'aéroport est à dix minutes de chez Kyle en taxi, dit Bran. Si l'on suggère qu'il y a eu des embouteillages on peut dire quinze minutes pas plus. Il aurait donc du arriver à 12h maximum.  
_Quelque chose s'est produit dans ce taxi entre 11h56 et 12h03, confirma Noctis qui avait fait les mêmes déductions que ses amis. Mais n'avez-vous pas pensé qu'il aurait pu se rendre quelque part d'autre avant de rentrer chez lui?  
_Oui on y a pensé, avoua Bran. Mais en regardant sur le plan, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucun endroit particulier où il aurait pu se rendre. Il n'y a que de la route.  
_Très bien, se rangea Noctis, donc il est probable que Kyle ait été enlevé dans le taxi par le chauffeur lui-même.  
_Oui et c'est très court pour faire quoi que ce soit, continua Lucas. Donc on peut penser que le deuxième chauffeur de taxi est logiquement complice, non?  
_Tout à fait, approuva Noctis qui craignait vraiment le pire pour son ami. Mais comment ont-ils pu déplacer Kyle, qui de toute évidence se serait débattu? Sur une route ce ne serait pas passé inaperçu?  
_Oui et c'est là qu'on bloque, dit Bran. On ne voit pas quels auraient pu être les champs d'actions de ces deux types au milieu d'une telle foule.  
_Moi j'ai bien pensé à quelque chose, dit Lucas. Mais Bran dit que c'est idiot.  
_Je n'ai pas dit que c'était idiot mais que c'était très peu probable.  
_Je pense que c'est un sorcier ou un magicien, lâcha Lucas en regardant Noctis. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot mais si tu regardes bien la tête de ce type, tu admettras qu'il a pas l'air net. Tu peux rire maintenant.  
_Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, dit Noctis. A vrai dire, j'ai eu une idée du même ordre quand j'ai vu cet homme. C'est tout à fait possible: si on regarde bien l'enregistrement, la coupure s'est faite par un simple regard de sa part.  
_Peut-être, admit Bran. Mais Kyle n'a rien à voir avec les sorciers: pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient s'en prendre à lui?  
_Je n'en sais rien, répondit Noctis en jetant un regard par la fenêtre d'où une brise bienvenue s'élevait. Mais je pense que cette piste mérite qu'on l'exploite un peu plus.  
_Il faudrait qu'on ait confirmation, déclara Lucas. Il faut qu'on aille à Aurora pour parler à Léandra.

Noctis s'y attendait depuis qu'il avait entendu le mot «sorcier» alors il ne fut que très peu surpris par la proposition.

_Je suis d'accord c'est évident que l'on va avoir besoin de son aide, dit Noctis.  
_Hein, s'étonna Lucas. C'est vrai? Tu veux bien?  
_Oui, de toute façon, j'ai autre chose à voir avec elle. Cela concerne les incidents qui se multiplient en ce moment.  
_Tu veux parler de la violence qui décuple un peu partout, demanda Bran.  
_Oui, je pense aussi que c'est lié à la magie mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus et Léandra est la mieux placée pour en parler.  
_Et...tu vas...euh, bégaya le blond.  
_Quoi, l'aida-t-il.

_Tu vas voir Casey ?

_Pourquoi pas ? J'espère pouvoir la saluer également.

Noctis n'avait pas oublié la désagréable sensation que lui avait laissé leur dernière conversation. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : la voir lui ferait le plus grand bien.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette saleté de princesse, demanda Bran avec dégoût. Tu l'as étranglé ?  
_Non, pas du tout rit Noctis.

Il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé et comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Stella de Tenebrae et de ses parents grâce à l'aide d'Arroh.

_Bien joué, les gars, le félicita Bran. Arroh et toi vous avez fait du bon boulot.  
_Ouais, renchérit Lucas. Elle l'a bien mérité cette...  
_Langage, l'arrêta Noctis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est odieuse que l'on peut se permettre d'insulter une demoiselle.  
_Mon pauvre Noctis, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle sont toutes folles de toi.  
_Cela fait partie de mon éducation, répondit-il en terminant sa tasse de thé.


	8. Petit manège

Casey se réveilla vers midi. Son programme du jour allait devoir être reporté: elle devait faire quelques courses, se rendre chez Reese pour regarder un film et...voilà. Elle saisit un post-it sur lequel elle reporta toutes ces choses pour le lendemain et alla prendre une douche. Et puis non, elle avait bien le droit à un bain pour une fois. Elle laissa couler l'eau jusqu'à un niveau acceptable pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. La délicieuse sensation de l'eau chaude contre sa peau l'envahie jusqu'au plus profond de ses pores. Elle venait de passer deux semaines extrêmement agréable aux côtés d'Alec. Il était si drôle, si gentil, si doué pour la surprendre chaque jour. Elle n'aurait jamais crû qu'elle pourrait autant apprécier sa vie quelques temps auparavant et pour cela elle en était vraiment reconnaissante à son petit ami. De plus, l'effet qu'elle avait ressenti pendant sa discussion avec Noctis la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle était enfin en paix avec cette histoire. Elle ne voyait pas Alec aujourd'hui mais une autre soirée tout aussi intéressante se profilait pour elle. Avant de se rendre chez Léandra, Casey reçu un appel d'Alec qui lui parla longuement d'une opportunité qui se présentait à lui. Il l'avait presque mise en retard lorsqu'elle raccrocha.

_Et il est hyper mignon, séduisant et tu savais qu'il jouait aussi du piano, jubila Casey au milieu du salon de Léandra où elle était en train de dévorer un énorme seau de glace au chocolat.  
_Oui, chérie, c'est passionnant, dit la sorcière la tête reposant sur la main.  
_Tu en as de la chance, dit Reese que Casey avait invitée à «partager» une glace mais qu'en réalité, elle mangeait seule.  
_Merci Reese, je suis sûre que ton tour viendra. Mais mon copain est vraiment super.  
_Oui tu nous l'as dit au moins dix fois, la coupa Léandra. J'ai compté je t'assure. Alec est musicien, bla bla bla, Alec, bla, bla, bla, super, bla bla, bla...  
_Ce n'est pas drôle Léandra!  
_Je confirme, chérie.

Casey s'arrêta, poussa un énormissime soupir pour montrer son exaspération. Elle avait l'habitude de ses soirées «Ice-Cream» chez Léandra quand quelque chose allait mal. Mais cette fois, tout allait très bien alors c'était beaucoup moins drôle.

_Je me sens tellement épanouie, finit-elle par dire des fausses larmes à la commissures des paupières tout en piochant une nouvelle cuillerée de glace.  
_C'est le plus important, approuva Reese sous les soupirs de la sorcière. Il faut continuer sur cette lancée. Ne surtout rien laisser gâcher ton humeur.  
_Merci Reese, toi au moins, tu comprends un peu. Pas comme certaine!  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le rejoins pas, proposa Léandra sans faire attention à la dernière remarque de la jeune fille.  
_Et puis quoi encore, s'indigna Casey. Tu serais bien trop contente et je suis peut-être bien avec Alec mais je n'ai pas envie de donner l'impression d'un canard rampant.  
_Les canards ne rampent pas, demanda Léandra à Reese qui riait à cette image.  
_Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle. Mais ce serait très drôle...et très mignon.  
_Vous êtes les mêmes toutes les deux, constata Léandra avec consternation avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Alejandro était parti rejoindre Adriel à l'hôtel qui, apparemment, était rentré fou de rage à la suite de sa dispute avec Casey en l'insultant. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas mais regretta de ne pas avoir pu parler avec son père pour lui montrer sa bonne humeur. Reese resta dormir chez Léandra avec Casey et elles partageaient toutes deux le canapé. Elles ne s'endormirent que vers cinq heures du matin après une partie de cartes. Cette nuit-là, Casey rêva qu'un téléphone en forme de canard lui demandait de lui montrer comment ramper alors qu'Alec lui renversait de la glace au chocolat sur le dos. Et tout au fond, sur son trône, Noctis riait, la tête posée sur la main. Il était toujours aussi beau mais très effrayant aussi puisqu'il avait les pupilles écarlates et un sourire de psychopathe.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve débile, lui demanda Léandra alors qu'elles prenaient toutes les trois leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.  
_J'en sais rien, dit Casey. Je ne contrôle pas mes rêves tu sais.  
_Moi je vois tellement de signification dans ce rêve que c'en est presque troublant, confia Reese d'un air très sérieux.  
_Ah bon, demanda Casey très intéressée. Dis-moi tout!  
_Et bien voyons: un canard en forme de téléphone ça symbolise un peu la journée que tu as passé hier non? Le canard est patient et se plie en quatre pour satisfaire les désirs de sa femelle. D'où l'expression «faire le canard».  
_Je ne vois pas le rapport!  
_Mais si, tu as fait la même chose hier soir: en ayant la patience d'écouter le bel Alec alors qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à sa personne.  
_Hum...parfois il est très bavard.  
_Ensuite, le garçon que tu aimais qui se moque de toi, c'est assez explicite.

Casey la regarda quelques secondes avec insistance, visage fermé le temps d'assimiler toutes ces interprétations.

_Mais tu as absolument raison, dit-elle après mûres réflexions. Je savais que quelque chose nous liait, Reese.  
_Oui et apparemment ce n'est pas le bon sens, s'amusa Léandra en nettoyant son bol.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la sorcière laissa les deux jeunes filles dans leurs soi-disant interprétations des rêves pour aller accueillir son visiteur. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle voulut la refermer. Elle se retrouvait en face de la dernière personne à laquelle elle s'attendait à voir. Mais vraiment la toute dernière! Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour être bien sûre de ne pas rêver. Mais rien n'y faisait, c'était bien lui qui se tenait en face d'elle, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres flanqué de ses deux copains idiots.

_Bonjour Léandra, dit Noctis en s'inclinant. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Bran et Lucas lui avaient juste adressé un signe de la main mais elle ne bougeait ni ne disait toujours rien. Elle sortit sur le palier et referma la porte derrière elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, demanda-t-elle avec sévérité. Tu viens encore nous casser les pieds?  
_C'est bizarre mais elle ne m'avait pas manqué, dit Bran à Lucas en la montrant du doigt.  
_Toi tu la fermes, lui dit-elle tout bas. On ne t'as absolument rien demandé.

Bran ne releva pas mais il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches si fort qu'il faillit les trouer. Léandra, quant à elle, reporta son attention sur Noctis.

_Je suis désolé, commença-t-il.  
_Comme d'habitude, l'interrompit-elle.  
_Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger mais nous avons besoin de votre aide.  
_De mon aide?  
_Oui, pourrions-nous discuter de cela à l'intérieur, proposa Noctis.  
_Elle est là, l'informa Léandra.

Une bouffée de chaleur impressionnante envahie le corps de Noctis. Il savait qu'il y avait des possibilités pour que Casey se trouve ici mais il pensait qu'elle serait plutôt en train de travailler à une heure pareille.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser entrer, avoua Léandra avec un grand sourire. Mais, finalement avec la soirée épouvantable qu'elle m'a fait passer hier, j'ai une envie irrépressible de rire.  
_Elle va bien, demanda Noctis le souffle coupé.  
_Oui très bien même mais...enfin bref tu verras toi-même.

Elle rouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Noctis laissa Bran et Lucas passer les premiers et hésita une seconde avant de franchir le pas lui-même. Léandra était prise d'un fou rire et se tenait les côtes. Il était vrai qu'au final, la situation tournait au spectacle comique. Casey allait-elle tenir parole en ne retombant pas sous le charme de Noctis? Ou allait-elle fondre dans ses bras? La sorcière était persuadée qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas et c'était bien ce qui l'amusait.

_Léandra, cria Casey à travers la maison. Pourquoi tu te marres? Le livreur de journaux portait encore une jupe écossaise?

Entendre sa voix provoqua une étrange sensation dans l'estomac de Noctis. Il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir et pourtant il était paralysé dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs: Lucas et Bran refusaient aussi de bouger. Il devait s'attendre à ce que Noctis fasse le premier pas vers la cuisine.

_C'est...encore plus...drôle, répondit Léandra entre deux rires. Venez les filles!

Casey et Reese ne savaient pas trop ce qui faisait autant rire Léandra mais remirent leur projet d'ouvrir une salle de divination à plus tard pour aller voir ce qui mettait leur amie dans cet état. Casey, habillée d'un simple boxer rose et d'un débardeur gris, les cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné parcourut le hall du regard: Lucas, Bran, Léandra qui riait bêtement et...Noctis Lucis Caelum. Il était là, en chair et en os sur le palier de la maison de Léandra. Il était bien là ce n'était pas une illusion ou un rêve. Son cœur, son cerveau et ses jambes ne répondaient plus à ses ordres. Là, devant elle à la regarder avec un petit sourire timide alors qu'elle était encore en pyjama. Ce n'était pas vraiment les retrouvailles qu'elle avait imaginées et ce n'était pas non plus le moment qu'elle aurait choisi.  
Noctis comprenait son hésitation à venir le rejoindre. Il savait qu'elle avait été très marquée par leur séparation et qu'elle avait dû avoir beaucoup de mal à supporter les dernières semaines. Il prit donc sur lui en attendant qu'elle vienne le saluer.

_Les garçons, les appela-t-elle sous le choc. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

_Surprise, fit Lucas avec un petit signe de la main.

Casey fit un pas vers eux et Noctis sentit son pouls s'accélérer sans aucune raison apparente. Il ouvrit les bras pour la saluer mais elle fit d'abord un détour pour saluer Lucas et Bran comme il se devait. Il soupira doucement pour cacher la déception de ne pas être le premier qu'elle viendrait saluer et attendit patiemment.

_Je ne comprends pas sourit-elle en déposant un simple baiser sur la joue de Noctis. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? A Aurora.

Noctis avait définitivement perdu son sourire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet accueil qu'elle venait de lui réserver ? Où était passer l'effusion de bonheur ? Les larmes ? Les éternelles déclarations d'amour qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié ? Casey avait changé ! Léandra entraîna les hommes vers la cuisine tandis que Reese et Casey s'éclipsèrent pour passer quelque chose de décent sur elles. La sorcière sortit trois verres de son placard et leur servit un verre de jus d'orange puis s'installa en face d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Alors? Comme ça vous aviez besoin de mon aide?  
_On peut dire ça, répondit Lucas en jetant des regards en coin à Noctis qui était encore choqué par l'accueil de Casey.  
_Je vous écoute!

Reese enfilait son pull tandis que Casey s'attachait les cheveux devant le miroir.

_Alors c'est lui Noctis, demanda la châtain.

_Oui c'est lui, répondit Casey avec un petit sourire.

_Tu es sûre que ça ne te fait rien de le revoir ?

_Très honnêtement, je ne réalise toujours pas qu'il est bien là. Mais oui ça me fit quelque chose.

_Pense à Alec.

_C'est ce que j'essaie de faire.

**Habillée**, Casey rejoignit leurs invités surprise dans la cuisine tandis que Reese en profitait pour prendre une douche. Noctis avait le visage fermé et ne remarqua même pas Casey qui s'installait près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse son parfum. Il la regarda et lui rendit le sourire qu'elle lui adressait. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien c'était le principal, en fait elle était même radieuse. On dirait qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi malheureuse qu'il l'avait pensé depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir à Lucis. Cela le rendait tellement fou qu'il préféra se reconcentrer sur la raison de sa venue non sans faire claquer sa langue. Bran et Lucas avaient montré des photos prises par les caméras de surveillance et Léandra avait à peine posé les yeux sur le chauffeur qu'elle avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. C'était au moins ça de régler! Il leur fallait maintenant déterminer qui il était.

_Ça je n'en sais rien, admit la sorcière. Je ne connais pas tous les sorciers. C'est juste que celui-ci a une lueur de magie dans l'œil que j'arrive vite à détecter.  
_Et tu es très douée, la félicita Lucas.  
_Merci mon chou! Je t'ai toujours eu à la bonne tu sais?  
_Bref, intervint Bran. Saurais-tu pourquoi un sorcier s'en prendrait à un humain qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec eux?  
_En es-tu sûr, demanda Léandra en faisant tourner son bracelet entre ses doigts. Tu peux affirmer que ton copain ne s'amuse pas à passer des pactes avec les sorciers?  
_Oui j'en suis sûr et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de pacte?  
_C'est très fréquent de nos jours, répondit-elle. Les sorciers prêtent leur pouvoir à des humains en échange d'un objet précieux.  
_Kyle ne ferait jamais ça, dit Lucas consterné par cette révélation.  
_Les sorciers ne côtoient les humains que dans ce cas, ajouta la sorcière en levant les épaules. Ils n'ont rien d'autre à tirer des humains et ils ne s'amusent pas à les enlever en échange de rançon ou pour pratiquer des sacrifices glauques comme vous semblez le penser.

_Pauvre Kyle, dit Casey en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Donc la seule possibilité qui s'ouvrait à eux était celle du pacte. Après tout Kyle, n'était pas scotché à eux et ils n'avaient pas la possibilité d'affirmer qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire une chose de ce genre. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas! Pourtant, il fallait bien explorer toutes les possibilités et celle-ci remontait en tête de la liste. Mais Noctis se souvint qu'il avait un autre point à aborder avec Léandra.

_Léandra, dit-il en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis un quart d'heure. Pensez-vous que les événements de ces derniers jours soient liés à la magie comme je le pense?  
_Les événements? Tu veux parler de toute cette violence sortie de nulle part? Oui je te le confirme, fit-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière ses oreilles.  
_Vous en êtes sûre?  
_Aussi sûre que les carreaux et les rayures ne se mélangent pas, confirma-t-elle.  
_Toi aussi tu trouves ça immonde, demanda Lucas en se redressant sur son siège.  
_Absolument immonde!  
_On peut vous laisser si vous voulez, protesta Bran avec colère.  
_Il est toujours aussi drôle ce type, ironisa Léandra avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.  
_J'ai une autre question à vous poser, reprit Noctis. Savez-vous ce qu'est l'Orbe de Lerne?

Léandra lâcha son verre sur le sol de la cuisine sur lequel tout son contenu se déversa. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Manifestement, quelque chose venait de la choquer profondément.

_Répète ça, chuchota-t-elle.  
_Et bien j'ai entendu parler de l'Orbe de Lerne et...  
_Oh mon dieu comment est-ce qu'on n'a pas pu y penser plus tôt?  
_Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, demanda Noctis très étonné par la réaction de la sorcière.

Elle se leva précipitamment et quitta la cuisine en direction du salon, laissant les trois hommes complètement désorientés.

_Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle avait un grain, dit Bran en croisant les bras.

L'atmosphère dans la cuisine n'était pas très convivial entre Bran qui désespérait de retrouver Kyle, Lucas qui ne digérait toujours pas tout ce que Léandra leur avait apprit et Noctis qui se sentait complètement largué alors que Casey discutait tranquillement avec son amie qui venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine.

_En fait les garçons, je ne vous ai pas présenté Reese, se rendit compte la jeune fille. Reese voici Lucas, Bran et Noctis, je leur dois beaucoup.

_Je suis enchantée, dit timidement Reese en fixant ses chaussures.

_Salut, marmonna Bran.

_'lut, grommela Lucas.

_Bonjour Reese, la salua Noctis sans enthousiasme.

Casey échangea un regard avec son amie dans lequel elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait être indulgente. Reese prit congé car elle devait partir travailler et Casey, ne voulant pas se retrouver entre les trois garçons rejoignit Léandra dans le salon. Cette dernière était en train de parler au téléphone en espagnol. Son débit de parole était très rapide et elle et avait l'air agitée. Casey s'en inquiéta mais Léandra lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Évidemment, elle était obligée de retourner tenir compagnie au Club des gens pas d'humeur. Elle reprit place auprès de Noctis et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

_Ne partez pas si défaitiste, le consola-t-elle. Il y a toujours un espoir que Kyle aille bien.

_Oui je le sais, répondit simplement Noctis en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il espérait bien que ce regard qu'elle aimait tant lui ferait de l'effet. C'était bien parti : Casey lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait compatissant et laissa sa tête tomber dans le creux de la nuque de Noctis. Et voilà : tout était revenu à la normale. Noctis passa une main derrière le dos de la jeune fille et sourit victorieusement ce qui n'échappa ni à Bran ni à Lucas qui ne savaient trop que penser de son comportement. Il fit tourner ses longs cheveux bruns entre ses doigts et huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait faisant ainsi remonter de bons souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Casey se sentit soudain prête à succomber mais refusait de se dégager.

_Il faudrait que l'on discute calmement de cette histoire avec Alejandro, suggéra Léandra en revenant dans la cuisine toujours agitée.

_Qui est Alejandro, s'intéressa Noctis en continuant de passant une main dans les cheveux de Casey.

_Heu, bégaya la sorcière en jetant un regard surpris à leur petit manège. Mon mari.

_Votre...mari ?

_Oui je suis mariée et j'ai un fils j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie, non ?

_Vous n'en aviez jamais parlé d'où ma surprise.

Léandra n'ajouta rien et se contenta de se verser un jus de fruits pour retrouver son souffle. Casey se pencha discrètement vers l'oreille de Noctis.

_C'est un sujet délicat, murmura-t-elle. Ne la brusque pas avec ça, d'accord ?

Noctis approuva d'un signe de tête et en profita pour déplacer la mèche de cheveux qui obscurcissait le visage de Casey. Il se trouvait vraiment ridicule mais c'était un besoin qu'il avait d'entrer en contact avec elle. Son amitié avec Casey lui était définitivement devenue indispensable et même les regards dubitatifs de Lucas, Bran et Léandra ne l'empêcheraient pas de continuer.

Le téléphone de Casey sonna au moment où elle lui adressait un autre sourire plein de gentillesse. Elle regarda le numéro qui s'affichait et décrocha avec un immense sourire.

_Allô, répondit-elle toute heureuse.

_Coucou c'est moi, l'informa la voix d'Alec.

_Je sais. Quand tu m'appelles il y a ta photo et ton nom qui apparaissent sur mon téléphone.

_Je suis ravie de l'apprendre mais ça enlève tout effet de surprise.

_T'as raison, admit-elle. Mais ça n'enlève pas la joie de recevoir tes appels.

_Je suis devant chez Léandra mais j'ai un peu peur de la déranger pour rien.

Casey ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de se retrouver avec Alec et Noctis en même temps. Elle avait presque tourné la page mais il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin. Et puis, Alec ne serait pas franchement ravi de voir que Noctis était à Aurora. Elle réfléchit deux secondes de plus et se dit qu'elle n'allait pas non plus lui cacher quoi que ce soit si tout devait bien se passer entre eux. Cela l'empêcherait ainsi de se faire des fausses idées sur sa venue en ville.

_J'y suis justement, avoua-t-elle. Entre la porte est ouverte.

_Tu es sûre ? Je n'aime pas m'inviter...

_Entre.

Casey raccrocha en appréhendant le moment où Alec ferait son entrée dans la maison alors que Noctis, à ses côtés, plissait les yeux d'un air dubitatif. Le bruit de la poignée qui tournait se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard et les bruits de pas d'Alec se rapprochaient. La jeune fille se leva pour l'accueillir avant qu'il ne se fasse une mauvaise interprétation des choses.

_Salut toi, dit-il avec sa fossette magique en prenant Casey dans ses bras.

_Bonjour Alec, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Ça allait plutôt bien finalement : il balaya la pièce dans yeux tandis que Casey lui présentait les garçons. Elle termina par Noctis et Alec marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le jeune roi faisait appel à tous le calme qu'il avait emmagasiné toute sa vie pour ne pas détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il ne faisait pas réellement exprès de fusiller du regard le garçon qui lui tendait une main plus ou moins amicale. Après avoir avalé sa salive et tassé ses émotions, Noctis serra brièvement la main d'Alec. Mais qu'il ne se méprenne pas, Alec non plus n'était pas ravi de le voir ici et le lui faisait bien comprendre par un regard tout aussi noir.

Léandra attira l'attention de Casey pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux intervenir.

_Tu voulais me voir, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son petit ami.

_Juste passer te dire bonjour, répondit Alec en ayant du mal à détourner les yeux de Noctis.

_On devrait peut-être sortir, proposa Casey.

_Oui mais d'abord...

Sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de réagir, Alec venait d'emprisonner les lèvres de Casey dans un baiser pour le moins prononcé. Noctis ne bougea pas d'un iota même si intérieurement, il était actuellement en train de trancher la gorge de cet Alec. Ce dernier rompit le baiser et prit Casey par la main, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

_Là on peut y aller, dit-il en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur.

Les sourcils de Léandra étaient levés si haut qu'ils se perdirent sous ses cheveux, Lucas paraissait perdu tandis que Bran lançait un regard soupçonneux vers Noctis. Ce dernier s'était rassi tranquillement, avait rassemblé ses mains sous son menton et fermé les yeux.

_Wow, fit la sorcière.

Alec lâcha la main de Casey et se tourna vers elle avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il attendait des explications de sa part.

_Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait, promit-elle. Ils sont arrivés ce matin à l'improviste.

_Je croyais qu'il ne t'aimait pas ou plus ou je ne sais plus trop quoi ?

_Noctis ne m'aime pas, fit-elle avec un rire moqueur. Je t'ai dit cent fois qu'il allait se marier. Nous sommes amis c'est tout.

_Se marier hein ?

_Oui Alec arrête un peu. Tu as vu : je n'ai pas voulu te cacher sa visite et je t'ai laissé le voir de tes propres yeux.

_Et je n'ai pas été déçu, rit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Noctis est quelqu'un de très gentil, tu sais ?

_Tellement gentil que j'ai senti toute la haine qu'il avait pour moi à travers un simple regard ? Un psychopathe tu veux dire ?

_La haine ? Non Alec tu fais erreur, Noctis n'est pas comme ça.

_Ce type est amoureux de toi.

_Non Alec...

_Mais le vrai problème est est-ce que toi tu l'aimes encore ou est-ce que je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles ?

La stupidité des propos d'Alec commençait à donner un mal de crâne à Casey. Elle le fit taire avec un geste de la main et laissa passer quelques secondes.

_Tu peux être tranquille, Noctis ne se permettrait pas, même s'il m'aimait, de trahir la promesse de ses fiançailles. Alec on est ensemble et c'est tout, d'accord ?

L'explication ne lui convenait pas mais tant pis, il devrait la croire sur parole parce qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter à cette discussion sans queue ni tête.

_Ok, céda-t-il. Ok, j'y vais.

_On se voit demain ?

_Oui.

Cette fois-ci, il attendit que Casey s'avançât vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. La jeune fille retourna dans la cuisine où un silence assourdissant régnait. Mais le plus troublant fut cette aura de colère noire presque palpable qui entourait Noctis. Ce dernier leva lentement ses pupilles rouges vers elle avant de les cacher à nouveau derrière ses mains. Casey sentit la peur la tétaniser sur le pas de la porte.


	9. Plus ses protecteurs

_Hikariki-chan: merci pour ta review et tes compliments, t'imagines pas à quel point ça fait plaisir. Je reviens sur ton analogie entre Léandra et Lulu de FFX et c'est super bizarre que tu me dises ça mais en écrivant le tome 5, je me suis enfin aperçue que c'était absolument vrai. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour la faire autant ressembler à Lulu alors que dans ma tête j'imaginais plus une Léandra ressemblant à l'actrice Michelle Forbes mais bon...En ce qui concerne le changement du rôle d'Alec j'ai été obligée de lui donner une plus grande importance pour la suite de l'histoire. Ça me paraissait tout de même plus logique. Tu comprendras dans les tomes suivants et rappelle-toi que je n'écris jamais rien au hasard, au fil des tomes mon propos te paraîtra plus clair. Je suis aussi contente que tu aies remarqué que Noctis était un peu plus tourmenté. Là aussi, si tu as lu le tome 4 (je ne crois pas), ça explique un peu plus les choses. Et très honnêtement, Casey ne pouvait pas retomber dans ses bras si facilement alors qu'elle s'est donnée autant de mal pour le sortir de sa tête et puis il y a Alec qui est plutôt sympa. Merci encore pour ta review, je me ferais toujours une joie de répondre à tes interrogations. _

* * *

_J'ai envie de te remercier Kyle O'Quinn, dit la voix froide de Deirdre. Tu m'auras été bien plus utile que n'importe quel sorcier en ce monde.  
_Mais ce fut un plaisir, répondit ironiquement Kyle en écrivant sur un morceau de papier.

Le sorcier aux cheveux gris lui rendait encore une fois visite pour lui expliquer les dernières avancées de ses projets. Kyle ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé de faire cela. Après tout, lui s'en fichait royalement de son plan aussi prêt de concrétiser que celui de Coyote d'attraper Bip-Bip. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir et s'excuser auprès de son directeur de thèse de ne pas avoir assister au séminaire sur les villes polonaises au XIXè siècle. Pourquoi Deirdre ne faisait pas comme son allié et ne le laissait-il pas en paix?

_Grâce à toi, les jours de Daphné sont comptés désormais, rit le sorcier.  
_Qui?  
_Ce n'est pas important, intervint une voix près de la porte.

Quand on parlait du loup! L'acolyte de Deirdre avait fini par rendre visite à Kyle lui aussi. Un grand homme, très mince aux joues creuses, yeux verts, les cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière. Si Kyle n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier, il l'aurait pris pour une mauvaise réplique de Dracula sans la cape.

_Tu parles trop Deirdre, lui dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.  
_Il a le droit de savoir ce qui va arriver, Fargas, répondit le sorcier aux cheveux gris. Cela le concerne.  
_Mais cela concerne le monde entier Deirdre. Alors pourquoi se formaliser en explications inutiles?  
_Parce que c'est bientôt l'heure. Et parce qu'il nous a été utile.

Deirdre se mit à rire comme un fou derrière sa main et Fargas le bouscula pour se rendre à côté de Kyle près duquel il prit place.

_Tu nous es effectivement d'une grande aide, admit-il. Mais si les choses venaient à mal tourner tu nous seras encore un peu utile.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce en traînant Deirdre qui riait encore. Kyle se demandait vraiment dans quel endroit de dingue il avait bien pu tomber.

Il était dix-neuf heures quand Casey put enfin éteindre la lampe du comptoir. La mairie était déserte, quelques employés la saluaient sur leur passage avant de rentrer chez eux. Aurora passa près d'elle et déposa ses iris grises dans ceux azurs de Casey. Cette dernière lui adressa un léger signe de tête en signe e salut avant d'attraper sa veste et de s'éclipser elle aussi. Non seulement elle ressentait toujours un peu d'hostilité à l'endroit de sa patronne mais elle n'aimait pas non plus se retrouver seule avec cette sorcière si effrayante. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle mais elle se souvint que Noctis et les autres avaient rendez-vous avec Alejandro. Elle ne savait pas si sa présence les dérangerait mais elle trouverait un moyen de s'inviter discrètement dans leur réunion. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu les trois hommes. Cependant, le souvenir du regard que lui avait lancé Noctis un peu plus tôt lui donna à nouveau la chair de poule. Ce regard ne pouvait pas lui être destiné étant donné que leurs retrouvailles s'étaient bien passées. Cela était sûrement dû à la situation à laquelle son ami Kyle était confronté. D'ailleurs, Bran et Lucas n'étaient pas non plus au top de leur forme. Casey, se disant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de soutien, fit un petit détour avent de rejoindre ses amis.

Lucas, Bran et Noctis exposaient à Alejandro les faits qu'ils avaient à disposition. Le Grand Inquisiteur avait écouté leurs explications avec beaucoup de patience cependant, ils se rendirent compte qu'Alejandro et Léandra avaient des informations qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas partager. Le sorcier disait que cela concernait leur communauté et qu'ils ne pouvaient et ne devaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait et ce, malgré les protestations de Bran.

_Mais ça nous concerne, cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table de la chambre de Noctis à l'Hôtel Hampton Inn où les trois garçons avaient élus domicile. Kyle est notre ami et on ne va pas rester plantés là les bras croisés selon votre bon vouloir.  
_Calme-toi Bran, dit Alejandro posément. Je ne prétends pas que vous n'êtes pas concernés mais je dis simplement qu'il y a des éléments que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître.  
_Alors comment est-ce qu'on est censés agir, demanda Bran d'une voix toujours aussi forte. Vous vous amusez à nous laisser dans le noir le plus complet, on est pieds et poings liés.  
_Je t'avais dit qu'il était adorable, ironisa Léandra près de son mari sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à Bran.  
_Ne me pousse pas à bout toi, la menaça ce dernier.  
_Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait se calmer, intervint Noctis avant que Léandra n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Essayons de garder notre énergie pour retrouver notre Kyle sain et sauf.

On frappa à la porte au bon moment. Bran put se calmer pendant que Noctis allait répondre à son visiteur. Il laissa Casey entrer avec un petit sourire gêné et une petite boîte blanche dans les mains.

_J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, s'excusa-t-elle.

_Bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il sans grand enthousiasme avant de se laisser baiser la joue.

Casey partit saluer les autres et s'installa près de Noctis dans le canapé après avoir embrassé les trois autres. Elle déposa la **petite boîte blanche** sur la table et offrit à ses amis le loisir de piocher autant de chocolat qu'ils le désiraient.

_J'espère que ça vous aidera à vous détendre, souhaita-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Pourquoi pas un thé avec ça, proposa ironiquement Noctis.  
_Je suis d'accord avec Noctis, renchérit-t-elle.  
_De toute façon tu boirais du jus d'opossum s'il te le demandait, lui dit Léandra.

Casey trouvait cela amusant alors elle adressa simplement un sourire radieux à son amie pour lui montrer que sa taquinerie ne l'embêtait pas. Bien que la situation ne s'y prêtât pas, elle se sentait divinement bien. Rien ne pourrait venir à bout de sa bonne humeur puisque de toute façon, elle était persuadée qu'on finirait par retrouver Kyle tôt ou tard. Être entourée était une véritable source de bien-être pour la jeune fille, surtout lorsque l'on parlait de ces personnes précisément. Elle aimait beaucoup Alec mais Léandra, Noctis et les autres avaient une place autrement plus importantes dans son cœur.

_Ta joie de vivre me dégoûte, dit simplement Léandra en secouant la tête.  
_Ne sois pas jalouse Lélé, rit la jeune fille.  
_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça petite peste! Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom pourri.  
_Oui je le sais!  
_Vous nous gênez toutes les deux, dit Bran en se saisissant l'arête du nez pour montrer sa lassitude. Vous pourriez pas aller faire les idiotes ailleurs ? On parle de choses on ne peut plus sérieuses.  
_Bran, dit Noctis avec sévérité. Ne leur parle pas sur ce ton. Maîtrise un peu ta colère.  
_Tu n'as rien oublié Casey, lui demanda le balafré avec colère.

_Hum...je ne vois pas de quoi...

_Ton service à thé ? Ton tablier fleuri ? Ta nappe et le reste de ton pique-nique ?

_Je voulais simplement vous faire plaisir dit-elle d'une petite voix en se mordant les lèvres.

_T'en as rien à foutre de Kyle, c'est ça ?

_Au contraire Bran, je me fais aussi beaucoup de souci pour...

_On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, tu comprends ? Kyle est en danger et toi t'arrives avec tes chocolats à la con et un grand sourire de Madone.

_Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en gonflant les joues aussi rouges que des tomates.

_Fais-moi plaisir : va jouer à la dînette ailleurs...

_Je voulais juste...

_Cantonne-toi à ton rôle de damoiselle en détresse et n'interviens pas dans les affaires des grands, hurla-t-il.

_Il est complètement timbré ce type, s'emporta Léandra.

_N'oublie pas tes chocolats !

Il se leva et quitta le petit salon pour aller s'aérer sur la terrasse.

_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, demanda Casey le cœur brisé par la réaction de Bran.  
_Non Casey, la consola Noctis en lui effleurant légèrement le bas du dos. Ne t'en fais pas je vais aller lui parler.

Il alla rejoindre son ami qui était appuyé sur le rebord du balcon, le regard perdu vers les lumières d'Aurora.

_Quoi que je fasse ça tourne toujours au désastre de toute façon, murmura Casey en récupérant ses chocolats.  
_Oui tu es un boulet, assura Léandra, mais personne n'a le droit de te parler comme cela.  
_Léa, je crois que tu ne l'aides pas beaucoup, plaisanta Alejandro.  
_Mais si je la connais ma petite puce. Elle adore quand je la taquine, hein Casounette?

_Je vais y aller, dit la jeune fille en se levant du canapé.

_Quoi, s'étonna Léandra. Non tu ne vas pas écouter ce pauvre type.

_Je suis de trop. Ce n'est pas grave.

_Casey, l'arrêta la sorcière en lui saisissant le poignet.

_A demain, murmura Casey le visage complètement écarlate.

Léandra sentit qu'il valait mieux la laisser s'en aller. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et quitta l'hôtel, très peinée. Bran, lui, reprenait enfin son souffle.

_J'ai perdu mon sang froid admit-il avant même que Noctis n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé c'est...plus fort que moi.  
_Je comprends, dit Noctis en s'appuyant de la même façon. Tu es très proche de Kyle, depuis des années. Et j'imagine que tu es très inquiet.  
_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que vous trouviez tous le moyen d'être heureux, de plaisanter, de rire alors qu'il est peut-être...  
_Ne dis pas cela Bran, le coupa le jeune roi. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Et nous ne l'oublions pas, au contraire chacun de nous est inquiet mais cherche un moyen de ne pas céder à la panique. Si le rire ou le bonheur sont des sources susceptibles de nous apaiser, pourquoi pas?  
_Kyle est comme mon petit frère, confia le jeune homme. J'ai grandi avec cet intello binoclard. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en remettrais pas.  
_Je comprends mais garde toute cette colère pour le moment où on mettra la main sur ces types.

Bran soupira profondément. Son ami avait raison, il devait garder son calme et ne surtout pas se perdre dans ce torrent de violence qui essayait de l'attirer comme dans le reste du monde. Il se pencha un peu plus par-dessus le balcon et aperçut la silhouette de Casey qui sortait du bâtiment. Elle s'approcha d'une poubelle et y engouffra sa boîte de chocolats avant de repartir en larmes.

_Je suis un vrai connard parfois, constata Bran.

Noctis aurait voulu confirmer mais il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter alors il se contenta de regarder Casey disparaître à l'angle de rue, un pincement au cœur. Les deux hommes réapparurent dans la pièce alors que Léandra maugréait son mécontentement à son mari

_Je suis désolé, s'excusa Bran avec un petit sourire. J'irai voir Casey plus tard, je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler ainsi.

Léandra, elle, émit une petite toux pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas de son côté.

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir insulté, soupira Bran sans la regarder.  
_Merci, fit la sorcière tout sourire.  
_Et si nous en revenions à nos moutons, proposa Noctis.  
_Bonne idée, approuva Bran. Quelle est la stratégie à adopter pour les jours suivants?  
_Et bien, commença Alejandro, un cigare fumant dans la bouche. Pour le moment Léa et moi allons réunir un nouveau conseil afin de faire tenir un meeting national et de votre côté, je vous propose d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur un éventuel pacte.  
_On en a déjà parlé, le coupa Bran. Kyle n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
_Oui c'est ce que vous m'avez dit mais avez-vous vérifier du côté de ses parents?  
_Non!  
_Et n'y a-t-il rien de plus qu'ils pourraient vous apprendre?  
_Les parents de Kyle sont de respectables conservateurs de musée, ils n'ont...  
_Pardon, l'arrêta Alejandro en retirant son cigare de sa bouche. Tu viens de parler de musée?  
_Oui, ils travaillent à l'Institut des Arts de Détroit, compléta Noctis. Pourquoi cela a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec cette affaire?

Alejandro et Léandra se regardèrent comme si cela coulait de source. Ils venaient peut-être de comprendre ce qui se cachait sous cet enlèvement.

_On ne peut plus se taire Alé, ils sont bien plus impliqués que ce qu'on pensait.  
_Il semblerait en effet.  
_De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, demanda Bran intrigué par l'échange des deux époux.  
_On dirait que l'on va devoir vous mettre au courant au sujet de l'Orbe de Lerne.  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Bran.  
_L'Orbe de Lerne est un objet magique très puissant et très ancien. C'est même grâce à vous que nous avons pu faire le rapprochement entre les événements qui touchent le monde et l'Orbe.  
_Vous voulez dire que cet objet est capable de créer une montée de la violence, demanda Noctis.  
_Pas directement. En fait, c'est plutôt son réveil progressif qui a engendré tout cela. Nous soupçonnons une personne ou un groupe de personne de faire cela afin de révéler la magie au monde entier.  
_Vous savez qui, questionna le balafré.  
_Non pas pour le moment mais il a été demandé aux Gardiens et aux autres sorciers de relever leur niveau de vigilance au maximum. De plus, personne ne sait réellement quelles peuvent être les conséquences du réveil de l'Orbe.

Cette révélation fit froid dans le dos de chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'était à la fois terrifiant et inquiétant pour l'avenir qui s'annoncerait sombre si les plans du ou des malfaiteurs étaient mis à exécution.

_Vous n'avez pas une idée, demanda Bran.  
_Oh si des tas, assura Alejandro. Mais je n'en connais aucune qui paraisse vraiment plausible. On parle d'une maladie, d'un monstre et de tout un tas de choses.  
_Lerne est un nom grec, n'est-ce pas, fit Noctis. Un lien avec la mythologie ?  
_C'est exactement cela, reprit Alejandro, mais il ne s'agit de rien d'autre que d'une légende. Et nous autres sorciers ne croyons pas aux légendes et encore moins aux légendes grecques.  
_Mais les origines de l'Orbe sont grecques alors pourquoi cela vous paraît si saugrenu?  
_Tu as raison, les racines sont grecques mais les sorciers qui ont crée l'Orbe venaient de ce pays. Ils ont simplement dû se servir des noms de la mythologie pour nommer leur objet. Surtout que l'Orbe a été créée près du lac de Lerne.  
_Pardonnez-moi, intervint Bran. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Kyle.  
_J'y viens, dit Alejandro. Il se trouve que pour activer l'Orbe, une incantation doit être lue à haute voix. En tant que Grand Inquisiteur, je sais que cette incantation n'est disponible que d'après le parchemin d'Eurysthée et ce parchemin, de source sûre, est conservé dans un endroit très spécial.  
_Ne me dîtes pas que..., commença Noctis.  
_Il est conservé à l'Institut des Arts du Michigan. Je le sais car nous ne sommes que très peu de sorciers à connaître son existence: Aurora, Léandra, moi et Daphné notre reine, en faisons partie entre autres.  
_Pourquoi ne pas avoir détruit le parchemin si vous saviez qu'il était si dangereux, demanda Noctis.  
_On ne se débarrasse pas des objets magiques aussi facilement, répondit Alejandro. Le brûler, le tremper dans l'acide n'ont servi à rien, il est indestructible. Même Daphné n'a rien pu faire.

Noctis avait entendu parler de la reine des sorcières. Elle régnait sur la communauté magique depuis des siècles et ne se manifestait que très peu, surtout en cas de problème. Elle était très puissante et ne perdrait son trône que le jour où quelqu'un la défierait et sortirait vainqueur. Elle prend les décisions dans l'ombre et le Grand Inquisiteur les fait respecter.

_Je pense comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pour que votre ami se soit retrouvé impliqué dans cette histoire. Un pacte a du être passé in-extremis entre un sorcier et un membre de la famille de votre ami. Peut-être lui-même, sa mère ou son père mais une chose est sûre, il n'est pas mort car un sorcier ne tue jamais un humain avec lequel il a contracté un pacte. Il est tenu de le laisser en vie mais a le droit de, disons...s'amuser avec sa vie.  
_Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'ils s'amusent à torturer Kyle quelque part, demanda Bran très peu réjoui par cette idée.  
_Je n'en sais rien mais je peux juste affirmer qu'il est encore en vie. Ensuite, pourquoi ils ont décidé de le garder? Je n'en sais rien, le mystère est entier de ce côté.

L'enquête commençait enfin à avancer même si des zones d'ombres subsistaient. Noctis fut soulagé d'apprendre que Kyle était encore en vie mais ne pouvait pas se réjouir à l'idée qu'il serve de divertissement à des sorciers peu scrupuleux.

_Que peut-on faire maintenant, demanda Léandra.  
_Rendre une petite visite à Mr et Mme Sullivan qui doivent en savoir plus que ce qu'ils veulent bien nous faire croire, suggéra Noctis.  
_Nous irons dès demain matin, dit Bran déterminé. Je refuse de laisser Kyle entre les mains de ces dingues une journée de plus.  
_Il commence à se faire tard, dit Léandra en consultant sa montre. On vous accompagnera, il vaut mieux avoir un sorcier avec soi si on en croise un autre.  
_Merci à vous, dit Noctis en se levant pour leur serrer la main.  
_Ce n'est rien, nous sommes tous concernés de près ou de loin par cette histoire, répondit Alejandro.  
_Au risque de poser une question un peu stupide, dit Léandra. Où est Lucas?  
_Il est avec la petite Reese, répondit Bran en haussant les épaules.  
_Il perd pas de temps le Lucas, constata Léandra consternée. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop l'embêter avec ses blagues lourdes. Et toi n'oublies pas de demander pardon à ma Casey à genoux s'il le faut.

_Je t'accompagnerais, proposa Noctis avec un poil trop d'entrain.

Léandra échangea un regard dubitatif avec le roi de Lucis. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et se doutait de quelque chose. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Bran aussi trouvait que Noctis agissait bizarrement avec Casey et la rencontre avec Alec était venu confirmer ses doutes.

_On se donne rendez-vous demain matin vers neuf heures ici-même, proposa Alejandro. Le plus tôt sera la mieux.  
_Oui c'est une bonne idée, approuva Noctis avant de leur dire une dernière fois au revoir.

Casey se triturait les phalanges devant son thé qui avait refroidi. Les critiques de Bran lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Elle le considérait comme un ami lui comme Lucas, Noctis et Kyle. C'était un peu dur de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus ses protecteurs mais de simples détectives qui travaillaient sur une autre affaire et rien de plus. Elle avait pensé, naïvement, qu'ils étaient venus à Aurora pour la voir mais il n'en était rien, elle n'était qu'un chewing-gum collé à leurs chaussures et rien de plus. Ce qui la rendait encore plus triste était que Noctis ne l'avait pas beaucoup défendu. Il prétendait être son ami mais comme Léandra lui avait déjà fait remarquer, Noctis était finalement gentil avec tout le monde, il ne la considérait que comme une personne de plus avec qui il devait se montrer courtois. Son estomac la faisait souffrir, elle ne pensait plus du tout à Alec et ne faisait que ruminer son amour pour Noctis, un sentiment dont elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se débarrasser. Finalement, elle aurait tout donné pour ne plus être amoureuse de lui en cet instant. Elle pressa la zone douloureuse de son ventre et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres comme pour chasser la déception de ses pensées rien qu'une seconde. On frappa à la porte à cet instant : elle avait envoyé un SMS à Alec pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, ce devait être lui qui venait prendre des nouvelles. Elle se leva difficilement de sa chaise et partit lui ouvrir. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout à fait le visiteur qu'elle attendait. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Bran la serra contre lui.

_Pardon, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

_...

_Tu trouves que je suis un connard ?

_Non.

_Alors je suis content.

Bran se dégagea pour la laisser respirer et en profita pour lui essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Noctis adressa un signe de main à Casey dans le dos de son ami.

_Je croyais que tu me détestais, pleura-t-elle.

_Je suis sur les nerfs, se justifia Bran. J'ai pas su contrôler mes émotions, désolé ma belle.

_Ok, fit-elle soulagée en se posant une main sur le cœur.

_Détends-toi, la tranquillisa-t-il. On dirait que je viens de t'annoncer que je suis atteint d'une maladie incurable.

Casey le reprit dans ses bras définitivement soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu un ami. C'était déjà dur de s'en être fait autant en si peu de temps, elle refusait de les voir s'éloigner aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Bran pouffa de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Cependant, il sentait son souverain de roi qui s'agitait derrière lui. D'ailleurs, sur tout le chemin jusque l'appartement de Casey, Bran n'avait eu de cesse de lancer des regards soupçonneux à Noctis qui était étrangement pressé d'arriver à destination. Casey les invita à entrer et les conduisit au salon, remarquant elle aussi l'état étrange dans lequel était Noctis. Bran s'excusa et prétexta une envie pressante pour s'éclipser aux toilettes pour leur laisser le loisir de discuter tranquillement. La jeune fille se servit un verre de jus de pomme et attendit qu'il prît la parole mais il n'en fit rien.

_Quelque chose ne va pas Noctis, lui demanda-t-elle un peu effrayée par son regard. Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'aurais vexé? Tu sembles contrarié depuis quelques heures.  
_Non, répondit-il presque sur la défensive. Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose n'irait pas ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien...depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

_Oui beaucoup mieux, sourit-elle. Au début, je ne te cache pas que ça a été compliqué mais j'ai vite retrouvé la pêche. Grâce à Alec surtout.

Noctis soupira d'une manière exagéré qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas à l'entente du nom du blond. Il se servit un verre pour se calmer. Casey attendit qu'il eut finit, surprise par son attitude.

_Le palais semble si...assoupi sans toi, lui apprit-il après avoir repris ses esprits.

_Il me manque aussi, confia Casey. J'y reviendrais peut-être un jour qui sait ?

Il avait envie de lui répondre « Quand tu veux » mais il avait peur de paraître un peu trop entreprenant.

_Il faudrait que je passe sur le corps de Stella pour ça, rit-elle sans réellement trouver cela amusant.

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème.

_Tu veux rire ? Elle me hait, tu crois vraiment qu'elle me laissera passer les portes du palais ?

_Je ne l'épouse pas, finit par avouer Noctis.

_Je ne comprends pas.

_Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un piège que m'avait tendu le roi de Tenebrae. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir.

_Je ne comprends pas, répéta Casey d'une petite voix.

_Je n'épouse pas et n'épouserai jamais la princesse Stella si tu veux que je sois plus précis.

Casey eut l'impression qu'un rongeur creusait un trou dans son estomac, que la Terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et que le monde s'écroulait. Noctis n'allait pas se marier : cela changeait absolument tout...et rien en même temps.

_Tu ne vas pas te marier, demanda-t-elle pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

_Non.

_Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Noctis la retint par le bras.

_Quel est le problème ?

_Le problème c'est que j'ai menti à Alec involontairement alors maintenant il va se sentir vulnérable, donc il va me quitter, donc je vais à nouveau être seule et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Je vais de nouveau ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Si mes sentiments pour toi remontent à la surface, je vais retomber dans cette spirale dans laquelle je perds complètement la tête. Je ne peux pas Noctis, je veux...je ne veux plus jamais être amoureuse de toi. J'étais sérieuse quand je disais vouloir trouver un homme qui m'aimerait avant que l'on se dise adieu à Lucis. J'ai envie d'être heureuse, qu'on soit ami sans que...

Noctis la fit taire en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait le souffle court et les yeux exorbités alors il attendit qu'elle se reprenne avant de la libérer. Une fois sa respiration revenue à la normale il la lâcha. Le prétexte était bon puisqu'en même temps, cela lui avait évité d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.

_Ça va mieux, lui demanda-t-il.

_Oui, répondit-elle une main sur la poitrine.

_Viens par ici, susurra-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui.

Casey laissa ses larmes couler contre son torse. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de redevenir la Casey qu'elle détestait : la Casey amoureuse d'un homme inaccessible, celle qui s'en prenait aux autres et qui passait son temps à se morfondre. Elle aimait être heureuse, sourire, sortir, s'amuser et pas rester cloîtrée chez elle à ressasser le passé et c'était ce qui se profilait si elle perdait Alec. Ses douleurs au ventre revinrent au pas de charge.

Noctis lui essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait tellement honte d'être satisfait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'agir de la sorte, de ressentir de la satisfaction devant la peine de Casey. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle se sépare d'un garçon qui la rendait heureuse. C'était absolument insensé pour lui de se comporter ainsi. Casey se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte.

_Je dérange, les interrompit Bran.

_Pas du tout, sourit faiblement Casey.

_Rappelle-moi le prénom de ton copain, demanda le balafré avec un air faussement dégagé.

_Il s'appelle Alec, répondit-elle avec un peu plus de joie dans la voix.

Noctis gronda faiblement en entendant ce nom traverser ses lèvres. Il serrait le poing mais ne montrait aucun autre signe de colère apparente. Pourtant, la colère il la ressentait dans tout son corps à l'égard du garçon qui partageait la vie de Casey. Il voyait en lui une menace, un obstacle, un parasite qui ne cessait d'interrompre ses instants de bonheur. Bran signala à Noctis d'un signe de tête qu'il vaudrait mieux décamper. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Casey par la taille quand il remarqua la direction dans laquelle le regard de son ami était dirigé. Il n'avait pas envie de la retirer mais y fut obligé pour pouvoir entourer le visage de la jeune fille de ses mains.

_Ne t'en fais pas Casey, lui murmura-t-il de manière plus intime qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal. Te faire de la peine est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Il déposa un long, très long baiser sur son front en espérant lui aspirer la pensée d'Alec de l'esprit et ne lui laisser que la marque de sa personne en elle à la place.

_Ok, soupira Bran en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné par cette scène.

Noctis rompit le contact avec Casey et s'en éloigna lentement. Juste le temps qu'ils s'échangent un sourire empli de timidité avant que les deux hommes ne s'éclipsent laissant une Casey toute émoustillée par cet échange.

_J'ai failli croire que tu dormirais ici, dit Bran en repartant vers l'hôtel.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises.

_T'aurais été capable de la suivre dans son pieu.

Noctis arqua un sourcil devant l'affirmation de son ami. Bran soutint son regard pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux.

_C'était quoi ce petit rapport de force avec le copain de Casey ce matin ?

_Il n'y a pas eu de rapport de force.

_Noct ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Il y avait tellement d'électricité entre vous deux qu'on aurait pu ouvrir une centrale chez la sorcière.

_Je ne vis pas de quoi...

_Et ce baiser sur le front dégoulinant d'amour ?

_Bran tu es ridicule, rit Noctis.

_A d'autres !

_Je...écoute Bran, je n'en sais rien. Je me sens bizarre depuis quelques temps.

_Tu serais pas tout simplement amoureux de Casey ?

_Quoi, rit le jeune homme. Ne dis pas de bêtises, Casey est une amie rien de plus. J'ai toujours été très clair.

Bran croisa les bras sur son torse en ralentissant un peu son pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver cette histoire très amusante.

_Pendant des mois, Casey a tout fait pour te plaire : elle s'est pliée en quatre comme je n'avais jamais vu une femme le faire sans jamais t'en vouloir de la repousser. Elle a même compris quand tu t'es fiancé juste sous son nez et maintenant qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui répond à ses sentiments, tu décides de tout gâcher ? Ça ne me regarde peut-être pas mais ça ce n'est pas le Noct que je connais depuis deux ans.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus clair mais en plus il avait absolument raison. Cependant, Noctis était catégorique : il n'était pas amoureux de Casey mais il ressentait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Penser le contraire serait ridicule. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à cette conversation, une tornade blonde arriva dans leur direction à un angle de rue. Lucas écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ses amis. Il reprit son souffle tant bien que mal et prit l'air le plus dégagé possible.

_Salut ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?


	10. Deirdre et Fargas

**_Je n'attends pas de review de votre part (après tout vous faîtes comme vous le sentez) mais ce serait sympa de suivre l'histoire afin que je sache combien de personnes la lisent. Question d'égo vous comprenez? _**

* * *

Casey avait passé une nuit paradoxalement calme. Son ventre ne la faisait plus souffrir et les somnifères qu'elle avait pris lui avaient permis de dormir au calme. Avec le recul, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu exposer ses craintes ainsi à Noctis, cela n'avait aucun sens. Lorsqu'elle découvrit Alec dans sa cuisine à son réveil, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être heureuse ou pas de sa présence. Il lui adressa un signe de main en se balançant sur sa chaise. Casey détestait quand les gens faisaient ça devant elle. Elle poussa un grognement et força Alec à poser tous les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol.

_Ne refais jamais ça, le réprimanda-t-elle un index pointé dans sa direction.

_A vos ordres mon général, la taquina-t-il en mimant un salut militaire.

_Comment est-ce que tu es entré, demanda-t-elle.

_Justement ma chère Casey, parlons un peu de sécurité, commença-t-il en croisant les bras de manière scolaire. Tout d'abord le gros mécanisme en fer qui se trouve sur ta porte s'appelle un verrou. Il sert à fermer la porte des demeures pour empêcher toute effraction. Il existe également...

_Oui ça va, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai oublié une seule fois de fermer la porte à clé, ça arrive à tout le monde même au meilleur.

_C'est une fois de trop chère Casey, fit Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle souffla sur les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux en essayant de lui adresser un regard noir ce qui fit sourire Alec au plus haut point, creusant ainsi sa fossette. Casey n'en pouvait plus de cette fossette d'ailleurs : elle la perturbait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Alec pour la première fois. Sans réfléchir, elle apposa son ongle dans le creux mou de la joue de son petit ami.

_Oh c'est rigolo, fit-elle tout sourire.

_Mais t'es vraiment timbrée, rit Alec en se laissant faire.

_Alec si tu savais ça fait combien de temps que j'ai envie de faire ça.

_Fais-toi plaisir.

Casey joua encore quelques secondes avec la fossette avant de s'en lasser. Alec lui prit la main et la baisa avant de lui adresser un autre sourire plus timide cette fois-ci.

_Ça va mieux, lui demanda-t-il.

_Oui les médocs ont été super efficaces, le rassura-t-elle.

_Très bien. Je suis désolé pour hier, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait.

_Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas c'est du passé, ok ?

Alec se pencha vers elle pour lui montrer à quel point il était navré de la manière dont il s'était conduit. Il captura les lèvres de Casey en un très doux baiser au début puis il intensifia la chose en passant une main puissante dans les cheveux de Casey ce qui eut le don de la coller complètement à lui. Alec alla encore plus loin que d'habitude en passant sa langue entre les lèvres de Casey pour qu'elle se décide à la laisser passer à l'intérieur. Il réussit sans difficulté et commença à jouer avec la sienne tandis que sa main descendait plus bas sur son corps. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et plaqua ses deux mains autour du visage du blond.

_Tu travailles aujourd'hui, demanda Alec en déposant des baisers sauvages dans le cou de sa petite amie.

_Cet après-midi, répondit-elle en y prenant plaisir.

_Parfait.

Alec attrapa Casey par les cuisses et les fit passer derrière son dos sans demander la permission. Casey marqua un temps d'arrêt en comprenant où il venait en venir tandis qu'il marchait vers la chambre sans cesser de déposer des baisers dans sa nuque.

_Alec, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se jetait sur le lit.

Il n'avait pas l'air très enclin à écouter quoi que ce soit en cet instant. Il retira son t-shirt alors que sa poitrine se soulevait sous l'excitation. Casey avait aussi la respiration saccadée mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. Au moment où Alec soulevait son t-shirt pour dévoiler ses seins, Casey se dégagea en les couvrant de ses bras.

_Alec non, fit-elle à bout de souffle.

_Pourquoi, demanda-t-il encore sous l'adrénaline.

_Je n'ai jamais...enfin tu vois.

_Oh...ok mais c'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

Alec se rendit compte qu'il venait de les mettre dans une situation embarrassante tous les deux. Il souffla un grand coup comme pour se reprendre et passa une main dans le dos nu de Casey. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son épaule avant d'y aposer une couverture.

_Désolé, j'en savais rien. Je suis con.

Il avait l'air sincèrement déboussolé. Casey lui assura qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et que c'était de sa faute mais il se sentait vraiment coupable. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme cela alors elle essaya de le consoler avec un baiser qu'il avait bien mérité. Elle repensa à Adriel et à la manière dont il s'était senti trahi quand elle l'avait repoussé et ne voulait pas qu'Alec lui sorte le même refrain. Elle rompit le baiser et se mit dos à lui avant de faire glisser la couverture de ses épaules. Alec émit un petit rire compréhensif avant de lui baiser la nuque. Il y a avait des choses que l'on pouvait faire avant le véritable acte. Le jeune homme laissa glisser ses mains lentement.

Bran et Lucas attendaient au bas de l'hôtel, les mains dans les poches en face de Léandra et Alejandro qui discutaient du temps qu'il faisait. La journée était grise mais il faisait toujours une chaleur à couper au couteau. Il était neuf heures et demi et Noctis manquait à l'appel ce qui mettait Bran dans tous ses états:

_Bon il va se magner le monarque. Le Michigan c'est pas la porte à côté.  
_Ça va Bran, dit Lucas pour le calmer. Ce n'est qu'à six heures de route.

Bran ignorait s'il était sérieux ou s'il ironisait mais une folle envie de lui tordre le cou lui prit soudain. Il se retint néanmoins en voyant Noctis sortir enfin de l'ascenseur.

_Bonjour, dit-il la mine fatiguée, veuillez excuser mon retard. Ne traînons pas et partons sans tarder.  
_Nous attendons notre propre véhicule, dit Alejandro. Nous nous sommes dit qu'à six dans la voiture ce serait assez compliqué alors nous vous suivrons.  
_Vous avez loué une voiture, demanda Noctis, surpris.  
_Non mais quelqu'un va nous y conduire

A ce moment, un pick-up rouge s'engagea devant le hall de l'hôtel. Un garçon que Noctis ne connaissait pas en descendit.

_T'es en retard fiston, fit remarquer Alejandro. On avait dit neuf heures, non?  
_Désolé, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le pick-up. J'ai été obligé de faire un détour pour faire le plein.  
_Quarante minutes, dit Léandra en levant le sourcil. Ça fait un sacré détour, non?  
_Et de quoi est-ce que tu m'accuses exactement, s'indigna Adriel qui pivota légèrement vers sa mère.  
_Je vous présente notre fils, intervint Alejandro avant que sa femme n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Adriel voici Noctis, Bran et Lucas.

Adriel serra la main des trois hommes et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Noctis avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, presque moqueur.

_Alors c'est toi Mr tarte au citron, demanda-t-il sans perdre son sourire.  
_Je te demande pardon, s'étonna Noctis.

_Adriel s'est proposé de nous conduire, intervint Alejandro avant que son fils ne dérape.  
_C'est le Casey le béluga qui va être content, rit Adriel. Sa tarte au citron est de retour on dirait.  
_Laisse tomber, dit Léandra en arrêtant Noctis qui faisait déjà un pas vers lui.

Elle l'entraîna vers la Berline, suivit de Bran et Lucas qui n'avaient absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Léandra vint se poster d'un air sévère devant son fils.

_Arrête ton petit jeu, dit-elle dans un murmure. _Basta_ Adriel!  
_Rentrez dans la voiture, dit Alejandro en les poussant dans le pick-up tout en essayant de les tenir à distance l'un de l'autre. Nous avons un long chemin à faire.

Mais pour qui se prenait ce type pour lui parler ainsi? Si Léandra ne l'avait pas retenu, Noctis lui aurait appris les bonnes manières. Il bouillonnait de rage et fit tout son possible pour se contrôler même quinze minutes après le départ. Les deux autres l'avaient remarqué et eurent le bon sens de ne rien dire pendant tout ce temps. Autant dire que l'ambiance était électrique dans les deux voitures!

_Un peu bizarre le fils Solano, dit Lucas au bout d'un moment.  
_Tu parles, ajouta Bran. Il est aussi fêlé que sa mère! On aurait dû laisser Noctis lui botter le cul.  
_Qu'il aille au diable, dit Noctis.  
_Bien dit mon vieux, le félicita Bran. La jeunesse, de nos jours ne sait plus respecter ses aînés.  
_Moi je te respecte, fit remarquer le blondinet.  
_Toi ? C'est normal je t'y oblige: à force de coups de pied aux fesses tu as fini par comprendre.

Noctis ignora leur fausse dispute pour replonger dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, pensant au mal qu'il avait pu faire à Casey et s'était surtout repassé les paroles de Bran en boucle dans sa tête. Était-il vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Depuis qu'il connaissait Casey, il n'avait jamais su sur quel pied danser car son caractère atypique était assez difficile à gérer alors il l'ignorait souvent. Mais quand elle n'était plus là, elle lui manquait horriblement. Ce n'était pas ce que lui définissait comme de l'amour. Juste une amie très précieuse. Une amie avec qui il adorerait couché. Cette pensée suffit à le faire tiquer : le jeune homme secoua la tête et émit un petit rire qui attira l'attention de ses deux amis. Il trouva rapidement un prétexte pour expliquer son attitude.

_Lucas, dit-il innocemment. Comment ça s'est passé avec Reese hier soir?

_Et tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu courrais comme si les chiens de l'Enfer était à tes trousses hier soir, ajouta Bran.  
_Reese ? Ben...euh...et bien...  
_Ne me dis pas que tu lui a sorti la blague sur le mille pattes, demanda Bran au bord de la crise cardiaque.  
_Pire que ça, dit Lucas en secouant la tête baissée.  
_Celle sur les chaussures?  
_Non plus.  
_Alors quoi?  
_Je lui ai sorti tout le répertoire des «Meilleurs Blagues de Lucas Sullivan» et...  
_Et, dirent Bran et Noctis impatients.  
_Et elle les a adorées. Elle a ri toute la soirée.  
_C'est une autre blague, demanda Bran.  
_Non, dit Lucas tête basse. Elle en redemandait.  
_Je ne vois pas où est le problème, intervint Noctis sourcils froncés.  
_Le problème, dit Lucas en relevant les yeux vers ses amis. Le problème c'est que je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille qui rit à mes blagues. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens.  
_Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite, demanda Bran avide.  
_Ensuite? Je suis parti..en courant.  
_Tu as fait quoi, hurla l'homme à la balafre en effrayant même le chauffeur. Mais t'es complètement dingue mon pauvre vieux. L'idée de la vexer ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit?  
_Si bien sûr, admit-il en se tassant dans son siège sous l'œil inquisiteur de ses amis. C'est bien pour ça que je suis si...troublé.  
_Notre ami Lucas aurait-il eu le coup de foudre pour Reese, demanda Noctis qui ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse.  
_Peut-être un petit peu, murmura-t-il.

Bran et Noctis s'échangèrent un regard plein d'amusement. Les cinq heures suivantes passèrent plus vite. Noctis cessa de ruminer sa mauvaise humeur et se délecta d'un Bran taquinant et tordant les joues d'un Lucas au bord de l'implosion. Paradoxalement, chacun était intérieurement anxieux à l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'enlèvement de Kyle et plus on approchait de son domicile, plus la tension montait. Ils arrivaient maintenant devant **la résidence des O'Quinn**, une assez grande maison mais plutôt sobre. Le pick-up des Solano se gara derrière la Berline et les moteurs s'arrêtèrent enfin après ce long chemin. Il était presque quinze heure quarante cinq à la montre de Noctis mais avec le décalage horaire il était une heure de plus dans le Michigan, soit seize heure quarante cinq.

_Entrons, proposa Noctis qui ouvra la marche.

Il passa devant Adriel qui le défiait du regard et le lui rendit. On crut voir deux chiens de faïences mais Noctis fut assez mature pour ne pas répondre plus que cela à la provocation. Ce dernier, s'approcha de l'interphone près du portail et pressa le petit bouton blanc.

_C'est pourquoi, répondit une voix féminine au bout de quelques secondes.  
_Bonjour, dit Noctis. Nous sommes des amis de Kyle et nous aurions aimer discuter avec Mr et Mme O'Quinn.  
_Bran et Lucas?  
_Entre autres.

Le portail émit un grincement sonore et Noctis le poussa. A l'entrée, une femme aux cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules les accueillit avec un petit sourire fatigué. Bran et Lucas la saluèrent d'une bise sur la joue et elle laissa tout le monde entrer. On pouvait dire que la famille O'Quinn était plutôt aisée si l'on en jugeait par les lustres luxueux, les bibliothèques qui décoraient le hall et le bureau que l'on apercevait de l'entrée et la qualité des autres meubles. Le salon dans lequel elle les installa n'échappait pas à cette règle et était tout aussi accueillant mais paraissait tout de même un peu..poussiéreux.  
Un homme qui devait être le père de Kyle était installé dans le salon tandis que celle qui devait être sa mère leur apporta à boire et se posa en face d'eux. Noctis remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et eut un élan de compassion pour cette femme.

_Kerry, Kay, nous sommes navrés de vous déranger dit Bran sincèrement désolé.  
_Ce n'est rien, répondit Kerry avec un petit sourire faible. C'est toujours bon de savoir que mon fils a des amis sur qui compter.  
_Nous faisons tout notre possible pour le retrouver, l'informa Lucas. On ne vous laissera pas tomber.

Kerry baissa la tête, les yeux humides sans perdre son sourire bienveillant. Elle faisait peine à voir et Noctis se sentait impuissant. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire présentement. Son mari lui passa une main dans le dos pour l'aider à se reprendre.

_Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, intervint Noctis. Mais nous pouvons repasser si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.  
_Vous devez être Noctis, dit la femme en relevant la tête au son de sa voix. Mon fils nous a dit beaucoup de bien de vous.  
_Il dit que vous êtes un homme de valeurs, sourit Kay. Notre époque en a bien besoin.  
_Je suis très touché par vos paroles. Kyle est un excellent ami et je participerais activement à sa recherche.  
_Demandez-nous tout ce que vous voudrez, dit Kerry après avoir soufflé pour avoir la pleine maîtrise de ses capacités.  
_Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez que nous sommes...au courant pour le parchemin d'Eurysthée, dit Léandra sans détour. Nous faisons parti des sorciers qui l'avons confié à l'Institut il y a des années de cela.  
_Vous êtes des sorciers, demanda Kay qui ne parut pas vraiment surpris.  
_Absolument.  
_Je vois. Je me doutais bien que tout cela avait un rapport avec ce parchemin.  
_Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis cette idée en tête, demanda Alejandro visiblement surpris par la réponse de l'homme  
_Parce que peu de temps après la disparition de Kyle, le parchemin a été volé.

Nous y voilà: le dénouement de cette affaire semblait imminent. Toutes les explications à cette histoire allaient être connues grâce au témoignage des parents de Kyle.

_Êtes-vous certain qu'il a été volé, demanda Léandra. N'y a-t-il pas eu une sorte de...pacte?  
_De quoi, s'étonna Kerry. Que voulez-vous dire?  
_Insinuez-vous que nous aurions pu donner le parchemin volontairement à ces voleurs, s'indigna Kay.  
_Je dis simplement que vous auriez voulu le protéger par tous les moyens et protéger Kyle par la même occasion.  
_Aucun arrangement n'a été fait avec qui que ce soit, dit Kay. Nous avons fait notre travail aussi bien que nos prédécesseurs comme l'avait demandé votre communauté. Nous devions simplement l'enfermer dans ce coffre-fort chargé de magie et empêcher quiconque de s'en approcher.  
_Quel est l'effet de cette magie, demanda Noctis.  
_Elle est censée repousser les sorciers mais a un effet moindre sur les humains, répondit Alejandro.  
_Pourquoi pas un sort contre les sorciers ET les humains dans ce cas?  
_Parce qu'il n'existe pas de sort assez puissant pour dissuader un humain dépourvu de pouvoir d'entrer dans un lieu magique. Vous y êtes bien moins sensibles.

Une idée vint à l'esprit de Noctis au vu de ces dernières informations plus qu'importantes.

_Vous disiez que le parchemin avait disparu après la disparition de Kyle? Alors peut-être que les voleurs se sont servis de lui pour le récupérer sans subir les effets de la magie.  
_Vous pensez que notre fils a été enlevé par les voleurs du parchemin, demanda Kerry en resserrant sa prise sur la main de son mari.  
_C'est une conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés au vu des éléments que nous avons réunis, l'informa Noctis sous la consternation de la femme.

Mais étant donné qu'aucun pacte n'avait été contracté, leur théorie sur le sort de Kyle ne tenait plus et les possibilités que les sorciers se soient débarrassés de lui à l'heure qu'il est, remontaient en flèche. Tout le monde, sauf les O'Quinn, avait compris cela mais aucun n'était assez fou pour le leur apprendre.

_Une autre chose aurait pu pousser ces malfaiteurs à s'en prendre à notre fils, dit Kay après un instant de silence.  
_Laquelle, s'empressa de demander Bran.  
_Le parchemin lui-même.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, demanda Alejandro qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.  
_Vous êtes bien mieux placés que moi pour comprendre. Le parchemin est indéchiffrable même pour les sorciers qui en connaissent l'existence. C'est ce que l'on nous a expliqué au moment où nous avons été désignés pour le protéger.  
_Oui, admit Alejandro mais je ne...  
_Kyle a réussi à le déchiffrer. Pas entièrement mais une bonne partie en tout cas.

L'abasourdissement se lut sur le visage de tous les invités. Kyle était un garçon doté d'une grande intelligence mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'il aurait réussi là ou les sorciers avaient échoué. Ses parents parurent flatter par la réaction des amis de leur fils.

_Il a compris que l'incantation avait été rédigée en mélangeant hiéroglyphes, pictogrammes, ancienne langue grecque et beaucoup d'autres choses, ajouta Kay. Je n'ai moi-même pas saisi l'essentiel de son explication mais dans l'ensemble, il semblerait qu'il puisse la traduire en n'importe quelle langue.  
_Mais comment les sorciers ont-ils su que Kyle y était arrivé, demanda Lucas. Le connaissant, il n'a pas dû le crier sur tous les toits?  
_Ça je l'ignore, admit Kay en soupirant. Mais tu as raison Lucas: Kyle est un garçon très discret quant à ses recherches.  
_Je...je pense savoir, avoua Kerry d'une toute petite voix. Je crois savoir comment ils l'ont su.  
_Comment, la pressa son mari le regard fou. Comment auraient-ils...  
_C'était il y a un peu plus de deux mois, je consultais les notes de Kyle sur la parchemin dans mon bureau au musée. Ce jour-là, deux hommes tournaient autour du coffre-fort et...je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient besoin d'aide et...oh mon dieu!  
_Que s'est-il passé chéri, demanda Kay en la secouant légèrement par les épaules. Explique-toi enfin.  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, pleura-t-elle. Ils étaient étranges et quand le regard de l'un d'eux s'est posé sur moi, je suis devenue étrange moi aussi. J'obéissais à tout ce qu'il me disait comme si j'étais...  
_Possédée, termina Léandra. Cela fait partie de certains pouvoirs que peut avoir un sorcier.  
_Cela n'a rien de surprenant, poursuivit Alejandro. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.  
_Ils me posaient des questions sur le coffre-fort et sur ce que j'en savais. J'avais le dossier avec les notes de Kyle dans la main, ils ont du le voir à ce moment-là.

Lucas sortit les photos des caméras de surveillance de son sac et les montra à Kerry qui poussa un petit cri.

_Oui ce sont eux, confirma-t-elle. Ils avaient des noms peu communs: Deirdre et Fargas, je ne m'en souviens que maintenant.  
_Vous connaissez même leur prénom, demanda Noctis.  
_Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et de s'appeler ainsi donc je suppose que c'est comme cela qu'ils s'appellent.  
_Deirdre et Fargas, répétèrent Léandra et Alejandro comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence pour eux deux.  
_Comment on a pu passer à côté de quelque chose de si gros, se demanda la sorcière en se frappant le front du poing.  
_Je crois que nous venons de dénouer cette histoire, constata Alejandro.  
_Vous nous mettez au parfum, questionna Bran qui n'était pas le seul à les regarder les sourcils froncés.  
_Deirdre est un très très vieux druide expliqua Léandra. Il n'a que très peu de pouvoir mais peut soumettre n'importe qui à sa volonté. Fargas, lui est un sorcier très connu dans notre communauté pour vouloir défier Daphné et prendre sa place.  
_Vous n'auriez pas pu nous dire ça quand on vous a montré les photos, s'énerva Bran.  
_Nous ne connaissons pas leur visage. Tout ce que nous avions est ce qui se raconte d'eux depuis des décennies.

Presque tous les morceaux du puzzle étaient en place désormais: Kyle avait été enlevé par Deirdre et Fargas pour dérober le parchemin et pour qu'il finisse de le leur traduire afin d'ouvrir le portail à intérieur duquel se trouvait une chose qui pourrait battre Daphné à coup sûr selon eux. Il restait maintenant à découvrir où ils étaient, s'ils avaient mis la main sur le portail et par-dessus tout, si Kyle était toujours en vie.

Il avait tant cherché un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Il s'était épuisé pendant des décennies à prouver à tous qu'il était le plus grand. Il avait essuyé tellement d'échecs, connu tellement de moments plus bas que terre. Mais son heure était venue désormais et cette pensée le faisait jubiler intérieurement. Extérieurement, il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, le visage fermé et l'attitude impeccable. Il marchait vers son destin qui lui tendait les bras comme une mère accueille son enfant rentré du front. Fargas descendait dans la chambre du jeune garçon qui lui avait offert cette victoire sur un plateau d'argent. Il était intelligent, très intelligent pour avoir réussi ce tour de force. Il hésitait même à le garder avec lui et remplacer ce vieux fou de Deirdre par Kyle O'Quinn en tant que bras droit. Mais il avait encore besoin du druide quelques temps pour contrôler les esprits ensuite, il se débarrasserait sûrement de lui. Mais le jeune garçon devait mourir ce soir. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et entra sans frapper après avoir réprimé un sourire. Kyle était assis à la table sur laquelle trônait des centaines de morceaux de papier.

_Tu as terminé Kyle O'Quinn, lui dit-il en restant sur le pas de la porte. Tu avais dit que...  
_Oui j'ai terminé, le coupa le jeune homme. J'ai traduit le parchemin dans son intégralité.  
_Bien, dit Fargas. Très bien! Tu as été excellent du début à la fin Kyle O'Qui...  
_Arrêtez de m'appeler par mon nom complet, ça me donne des boutons.  
_Je te trouve bien confiant pour quelqu'un dont je peux me débarrasser d'un claquement de doigt.  
_Je le suis parce que j'ai la garantie que vous ne me ferez pas de mal, dit Kyle d'un air sûr de lui. Au moins jusqu'à la pleine lune.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
_En déchiffrant le parchemin, j'ai découvert que la cérémonie d'invocation devait avoir lieu à la pleine lune et qu'elle devait être lue à haute voix avec la bonne prononciation.  
_Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, pesta Fargas.  
_Parce que personne n'a jamais su ce que les écrits disaient.  
_Quand bien même, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne saurais pas prononcer l'inca...  
_Commencez par vous demander si je vous donne la bonne traduction.  
_Tu bluffes, hurla Fargas en perdant son air calme face à ce petit humain qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.  
_Dans tous les cas vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de me tuer et voir toutes vos chances s'envoler.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Fargas avait une folle envie d'éventrer ce garçon qui se permettait de sourire mais qui après tout, marquait un point. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas le tuer. Pas maintenant.

_Très bien, décida le sorcier en reprenant son sérieux. Tu as gagné!

Il quitta la chambre en claquant fortement la porte allant se réfugier dans un endroit où il pourrait hurler sa frustration d'avoir été mené en bateau par un simple humain.  
De son côté Kyle était très satisfait de lui et de son bluff. La pleine lune, la prononciation: tout ceci n'était absolument pas vrai et il avait inventé ses idioties pour se garantir la vie sauve en attendant les renforts. La prochaine pleine lune n'aurait lieu que dans une semaine au lieu de l'invocation et d'ici là, il pensait être libre depuis un moment. Il était persuadé qu'à l'heure qu'il était, ses amis avaient fini par comprendre la situation dans laquelle il était et n'avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment qu'on le sorte de ce foutoir. Kyle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air satisfait et s'imagina déjà lisant une revue d'architecture allongé dans son lit. L'extase!


	11. Une goutte de sang

A peine rentrés du Michigan, les recherches de Kyle reprirent avec une intensité encore plus forte. Cette fois, Léandra et Alejandro avaient fait réunir un Conseil de crise des sorciers de tous les États-Unis. Ils avaient obtenu leur déplacement jusqu'à Aurora en prétextant que Léandra attendait un enfant et ne pouvait pas se rendre à Washington, lieu habituel pour ce genre de grand meeting. Du coup, la sorcière avait du s'attacher un faux ventre pendant deux jours pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. Casey, qui pensait Alejandro plus sérieux que sa femme, découvrait qu'il était en fait aussi fourbe qu'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient expliqué aux représentants sorciers que la recherche de Deirdre et Fargas était une priorité absolue pour le bien de l'humanité et de leur reine Daphné et qu'il fallait faire circuler l'information au-delà des frontières américaines. La photo des deux sorciers circula comme une traînée de poudre et bientôt toute la communauté put enfin mettre un visage sur les noms. Certains découvraient alors qu'ils les avaient croisé, sympathisé avec eux ou encore s'étaient confrontés à eux. Sachant que leurs têtes avaient été mises à prix, de véritables équipes d'enquêteurs se mettaient en place un peu partout. Noctis, Bran et Lucas eux-mêmes faisaient partie de celle à la tête de laquelle Alejandro dirigeait une cinquantaine de sorciers des districts voisins. Ils arpentaient les moindres recoins où des témoins disaient les avoir vu mais rentraient toujours bredouille. Casey avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un épisode de Derrick grandeur nature et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pût faire pour aider alors son quotidien ne changeait pas beaucoup.

Ce matin-là, elle travaillait. Enfin, elle se limait les ongles en regardant le plafond attendant la pause déjeuner. Noctis la regardait de l'extérieur sur le trottoir d'en face : il aurait aimé lui parler, réparer son erreur de l'autre soir mais il n'arrivait pas à entrer. Il devait partir pour explorer une piste menant à Kyle avec les autres dans moins d'une heure. Il cessa de se torturer l'esprit et s'apprêtait à traverser la route lorsqu'il l'aperçut à quelques mètres, se diriger vers l'entrée de la mairie. Alec sifflotait, les mains dans les poches comme si de rien était. Il poussa la porte de la mairie et s'avança vers Casey qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

_Je t'ai manqué, la taquina Alec en lui pinçant la hanche.

_Non, mentit Casey en prenant sa veste.

_Oui bien sûr. Et c'est quoi ce grand sourire ?

_Tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

Alec souleva un sourcil dubitatif sous le rire de Casey. Ils sortirent de la mairie pour aller déjeuner. Noctis n'avait pas chercher à cacher sa visite : il était toujours en face du bâtiment lorsque son regard croisa celui de Casey. Sous la surprise, elle stoppa sa marche. Alec allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais il se rendit compte de la présence du roi de Lucis et son visage se ferma instantanément. Casey lui adressa un petit signe de la main saupoudré d'un sourire qu'il lui retourna. Alec persifla quelque chose entre ses dents et attrapa la main de Casey avant de l'entraîner à l'opposé de son rival. Elle le suivit à contrecœur.

_Ne sois pas fâché, chantonna Casey une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le parc avec un sandwich.

_Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il sincèrement. C'est juste que ce type est vraiment trop bizarre. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel jaloux mais comme je te l'avais expliqué avant qu'on se mette ensemble, je n'aime pas les histoires compliquées.

Casey s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Le fait de savoir que Noctis était libre changeait beaucoup de choses en elle mais elle préférait ne pas mettre Alec au courant de ce détail qui n'était pas petit. Au lieu de cela, elle croqua un morceau de son sandwich et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.

_Tu viens chez moi après le boulot ou c'est moi qui me déplace, demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit-elle en lui jetant le plastique de son repas au visage. Tu as oublié que je passais la soirée avec Reese et Léandra ?

_Oh oui c'est vrai, fit-il en lui retournant le projectile. Mes envies m'ont fait tout zapper.

Comme il disait cela, il passa une main sous le chemisier de Casey et commença à caresser son ventre.

_Nous sommes en public, lui rappela-t-elle en ouvrant les bras.

_Je m'en fous, sourit-il sans s'arrêter.

_Alec, dit-elle doucement mais avec fermeté.

_Ok j'arrête, se rendit-il en levant ses deux mains. De toute manière, je t'avais parlé de l'audition à Naperville.

_Oh oui c'est vrai, se souvint Casey.

_Je ne suis donc pas le seul à oublier ce qu'on me dit.

_Pardon. Tu verras tout se passera super bien. Joue comme tu sais le faire et je suis sûre qu'ils seront sous le charme.

_Un bisou d'encouragement ?

Casey s'exécuta en tentant de lui transmettre toute son affection à travers ce baiser. Elle sentait qu'il était très stressé mais elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'il avait tout pour réussir à passer cette audition haut la main. Ce garçon avait un talent particulier qu'il était impossible de ne pas voir. Ils se séparèrent devant le centre commercial car Alec devait se mettre en route dès maintenant.

Alejandro ne voyait pas tout à fait où ils se trouvaient. Les rues étaient désertes mais il sentait qu'on les observait. Noctis, Lucas et Bran étaient aussi sur leurs gardes. Si leurs informations étaient bonnes, Deirdre et Fargas étaient bien passés par ici.

_J'entends du bruit par là, chuchota Lucas en pointant un bâtiment du doigt.

En effet, des bruits de pas, de froissements de vêtements et de feuilles qui bougent se faisaient entendre. Noctis avait assez d'expérience en filature pour se douter que quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes se cachaient dans la nature autour d'eux.

_J'y vais, se proposa Noctis.

_C'est une très mauvaise idée, s'y opposa Alejandro.

Porté par l'adrénaline qui lui parcourait le corps depuis sa rencontre avec Casey et Alec, Noctis n'écouta pas les conseils du sorcier et s'avança vers le buisson. Il n'était pas armé : il pensait qu'il serait en mesure de le ou les arrêter sans problèmes à mains nus. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement dans la tête de Noctis qui était d'ordinaire très prudent.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, s'interrogea Bran qui venait de réaliser la bêtise de son ami.

_Baisse-toi Noctis lui hurla Alejandro alors qu'une lumière aveuglante arrivait dans sa direction.

Par chance, Bran réussit à pousser Noctis hors du champ de tir. Alejandro écarta les bras et la lumière se dissipa comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

_Faîtes attention, ils sont encore là, les prévint l'Inquisiteur

Bran aida Noctis à se relever en lui demandant si ça allait. Cette fois-ci, Noctis sortit l'arme qu'il avait à la ceinture et retourna près du groupe. Alejandro avait raison, ils étaient toujours là.

_Deirdre et Fargas sont à nous, hurla une voix sur leur droite.

Un nouveau sort arriva dans leur direction mais comme il l'avait couvert avec leur voix, Alejandro n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper. La lumière jaillit et frappa Lucas en plein bras. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol tandis que ses amis furent obligés d'esquiver une dizaine d'autres sorts. Au moment-même ou Alejandro allait réitérer sa dissipation quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : c'était comme si un rideau de magie faisait barrière entre les sorts et le groupe. Noctis pensa qu'Alejandro y était pour quelque chose mais le sorcier regardait autour de lui en cherchant la source de cette magie. Bran aida Lucas à se remettre debout mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant une silhouette à quelques mètres d'eux, bras tendu dans leur direction.

_Je rêve, murmura Noctis pour lui-même.

_Mais c'est...

Bran ne termina pas sa phrase : tout le monde découvrait de ses propres yeux l'identité de leur sauveur. Il courut dans leur direction avant de déposer l'étui de sa guitare à côté de lui, le souffle court.

_Vous allez bien, demanda Alec.

_Non mais je rêve, se plaignit Léandra en pleine soirée «Ice-Cream». Ils nous prennent pour des faibles femmes. Nous aussi on peut se battre contre des...  
_Hum hum toussa Casey en penchant la tête en direction de Reese.

Cette dernière n'était pas au courant du pourquoi de tout ce remue-ménage car son statut d'humaine ne lui autorisait pas à en savoir trop. On lui avait juste expliqué qu'un ami avait disparu et qu'ils le cherchaient activement.

_Des ravisseurs, termina la sorcière la bouche pleine de glace. Ils nous prennent pour qui sérieusement?  
_Ils doivent avoir une bonne raison de vous tenir éloigner, dit Reese.  
_Ils nous croient faibles, répondit Léandra. Ils ne veulent pas nous avoir dans les pattes parce qu'ils sont machistes.  
_Ou peut-être qu'ils veulent juste vous protéger?  
_ «Vous», remarqua Casey. Tu veux dire «nous»?  
_Je n'ai personne qui me protège, répondit Reese ne semblant pas comprendre.  
_Et Lucas, demanda Léandra. Vous sortez ensemble non?  
_Pas du tout!  
_Écoute Reese, dit Casey. Lucas tient à toi j'en suis persuadée. Il faut juste le laisser te le prouver.  
_Tu plaisantes, rit la jeune fille. Il s'est sauvé en courant en plein rendez-vous. C'est ce que j'appelle faire fuir les hommes.

Casey et Léandra avaient senti la pointe de tristesse dans la dernière phrase de Reese. Elles eurent un petit pincement au cœur en la sachant dépitée à l'intérieur malgré ses gentils sourires.

_Tu ne fais pas fuir les hommes, la consola Casey. C'est juste que Lucas est un crétin.  
_Je ne suis vraiment pas jolie, je le comprends. Je ne lui en veux pas, personne ne voudrait d'un thon comme moi.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, dit Léandra en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez viens avec moi.

Elle saisit Reese par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain de Casey sans faire attention à ses protestations. Puis elle la positionna devant le miroir:

_Dis-moi ce que tu vois, demanda-t-elle à une Reese un peu secouée.  
_Et bien, dit cette dernière. Moi, une fille plutôt moche qui n'a jamais eu de petit copain.  
_Mais non Reese..., commença Casey.  
_Chut, la coupa Léandra. C'est à elle que je parle. Alors Reese qu'est-ce que tu vois réellement?  
_Heu, je dirais...moi.  
_C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Tu es toi, Reese McAlister avant d'être la fille si moche que tu vois. Une fois que tu auras accepté que tu es la fille que tu es depuis dix-neuf ans, tu ne pourras plus te dévaloriser comme tu le fais.  
_Mais, tenta d'intervenir Casey.  
_La ferme chérie! Reese si les gens n'acceptent pas ce que tu es c'est que tu n'as absolument rien à faire avec eux. Bien sûr, il y aura toujours des choses que tu pourras corriger chez toi à ta guise mais si tu n'as rien touché chez toi depuis toutes ces années, c'est qu'au fond tu aimes ce que tu es.  
_Oui...vous avez peut-être raison.  
_En réalité je me trompe très rarement, dit la sorcière en consultant ses ongles. Si je te le dis c'est que c'est vrai.

Reese se passa en revue pendant quelques secondes dans le miroir puis, pivota vers les deux jeunes femmes derrière elle.

_Vous avez parfaitement raison Léandra. Merci beaucoup, je crois que...je me sens mieux maintenant.  
_Ce n'est rien, dit la sorcière en lui caressant le menton. Pour une fois que Casey trouve une amie, je vais pas la laisser tomber dans la même rengaine.  
_Hé, intervint la concernée. De quelle rengaine tu parles exactement?  
_Tu sais bien: celle où tu viens chez moi en pleurant parce que t'es trop grosse, trop moche, trop mal habillée, trop stupide, trop pauvre, trop...affamée aussi.  
_Je ne fais jamais ça!  
_Bureau des Mensonges, bonsoir, Léandra à votre écoute, dit-elle en faisant semblant de décrocher un téléphone.  
_Tu n'es absolument pas drôle!  
_Attendez je vous passe ma collègue qui saura mieux vous aider. Reese tu décroches la ligne 2, on a une autre tarée de menteuse.  
_Allô, Reese à votre écoute, dit la jeune fille en entrant dans le jeu de la sorcière.  
_Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?  
_Vous devriez écouter votre cœur, mademoiselle.  
_Phrase stupide, dit Casey en croisant les bras avec colère.  
_Pourtant c'est rempli de phrases de ce genre dans les livres un peu débile que vous passez votre temps à lire, répliqua Léandra toujours suspendue à son téléphone invisible.

Casey poussa un grognement de rage et rejoignit le salon, laissant les deux jeunes femmes hilares derrière elle.

_On plaisantait Casey, l'appela Reese.  
_Je m'en fiche, hurla la jeune fille en s'asseyant violemment sur son canapé. Je ne supporte déjà pas beaucoup quand Léandra le fait alors ça m'embête encore plus quand vous êtes deux.  
_On essayait juste de te faire comprendre à quel point tu n'es pas différente de Reese, ma puce. Comme elle tu te dévalorises et te plaint très souvent de ce que tu es.  
_J'y peux rien c'est comme ça alors oublie.  
_Malheureusement, je ne peux pas oublier comme tu dis, dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le canapé, tête posée sur les cuisses de Casey. Tu es importante pour moi alors je fais ce que je peux pour que tu te sentes bien.  
_En m'énervant? Ben c'est pas gagné!  
_Non en te faisant prendre conscience que tu as bien plus de valeurs que tu sembles le penser. Alec te le dira mieux que moi.

Casey n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale mais elle ne trouva rien à redire à ces paroles. Déjà parce que Léandra l'avait touché en lui disant qu'elle était importante pour elle et ensuite parce qu'elle avait raison. Alec lui avait fait sentir qu'elle avait de la valeur depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Même si au fond d'elle, elle espérait plaire à une autre personne.

_Même si tu m'énerves, je t'aime ma Lélé, lui confessa-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.  
_Oh, je t'aime aussi Casounette.  
_C'est drôle mais ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on est amies mais je t'aime beaucoup Reese, dit-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille.  
_J'en suis très touchée et je tiens aussi énormément à toi Casey.  
_Bon je propose qu'on arrête là la minute émotion, dit Léandra en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil.  
_Je suis d'accord pour qu'on finisse ce pot de glace, proposa Reese.  
_Tu parles! Casey l'a finit toute seule!  
_C'est pas vrai du tout! C'est toi cette fois-ci.

Les trois jeunes femmes raclèrent ce qu'il restait de la soirée «Ice-Cream» en discutant de tout et de rien quand on frappa à la porte vers minuit.

_J'attends personne, dit Casey en levant les yeux vers la porte d'entrée.  
_J'y vais, restez ici, ordonna Léandra.

Elle traversa discrètement le salon au cas où les visiteurs nocturnes seraient des indésirables et ouvrit doucement la porte avant de s'écarter pour laisser entrer Alejandro, Adriel, Alec, Bran, Noctis et Lucas qui se tenait l'épaule.

_Je croyais que vous en auriez pour la nuit, demanda la sorcière.  
_C'était ce qui était prévu mais nous avons eu un problème, dit Alejandro.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, s'étonna Casey en voyant Alec.

_Je suis tombé sur eux, répondit-il simplement.  
_Une bagarre a éclaté et Lucas a été blessé, ajouta Noctis.  
_On s'est dit qu'on devrait te le ramener, dit Alejandro à sa femme alors que Casey et Reese s'agglutinaient autour de Lucas. Tu es douée dans la guérison.

Léandra écarta les deux jeunes filles pour examiner l'épaule de Lucas qui avait l'air dans un affreux état, des plaques rouges s'étant formées avec des gouttes de sang par endroit.

_L'os n'a pas l'air cassé, dit-elle en tâtant la blessure sans faire attention aux grimaces de Lucas. Avec un peu d'Immotus ça devrait le faire.  
_C'est quoi ça de l'Immotis, demanda le jeune homme peu rassuré alors que d'anciens souvenirs de Lucis lui revenaient en mémoire.  
_Immotus idiot! C'est un médicament de ma création. Tu bois ça et demain matin t'es opérationnel pour un combat de boxe.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, demanda Casey alors que Léandra se rendait dans la cuisine à la recherche des ingrédients.

Mais Alejandro lui fit signe de se taire en présence de Reese et Alec. Elle faillit oublier qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire devant eux.

_Reese, dit Casey en ayant sa super idée du jour. Accompagne Lucas s'allonger dans ma chambre: le pauvre a besoin de se reposer.  
_Euh, hésita la jeune fille. Oui bien sûr!

Reese laissa Lucas s'appuyer sur elle et ils traversèrent le salon tous deux aussi rouges que des tomates.

_Ils sont si mignons, murmura Casey pour elle-même.  
_Tu joues les entremetteuses maintenant, demanda Bran.  
_Ils sont si mignons, répéta-t-elle les yeux faussement embués.  
_T'essaies de te racheter une conduite, lui demanda Adriel la mine fatiguée.

Oups, elle venait à peine de se rendre compte de sa présence. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur dispute. A dire vrai, il y avait les trois personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire rencontrer dans la même pièce. Elle allait devoir s'employer pour éviter tout problème. Pour le moment, elle ignora royalement Adriel et remarqua que Noctis s'était isolé dans un coin de la pièce, l'air tourmenté.

_Alec tu veux bien...

_Pas la peine, la coupa Alejandro. Il peut rester.

Si l'Inquisiteur laissait un simple humain assister à cette conversation, c'était que la magie avait très peu de chance d'y figurer. Alors pourquoi éloigner Reese ? Bof, il devait avoir ses raisons. Casey coupa court à ses supputations et haussa les épaules.

_Bon alors racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passée, fit-elle  
_Les sorciers sont loin d'être immunisés contre les tensions engendrées par l'Orbe, lui apprit Alejandro. Nous sommes au contraire beaucoup plus touchés par cette magie.  
_Tu sais qu'on avait entendu dire que Fargas et Deirdre avaient été vus pas loin de Naperville, poursuivit Bran. Mais en fait, il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à les rechercher comme tu le sais aussi. Et une dizaine de groupes de sorciers avaient eu la même information que nous.  
_Et comme chacun veut avoir le pas sur l'autre, cela a finit en conflit physique, termina Alejandro. Dans ces conditions tendues, la recherche va vraiment s'avérer difficile.  
_Wow, les coupa Casey en montrant Alec des yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de révéler ce genre d'informations devant un humain ordinaire ? Ils avaient perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?

_Ne t'embête pas Casey, je sais tout, finit-il par dire. Je n'avais pas idée que tu étais une sorcière.

_Je...je ne suis pas une sorcière, répliqua-t-elle les yeux exorbités.

_Ah d'accord moi oui.

Il lui révélait cela avec une décontraction vertigineuse. Il se balançait sur ses jambes, les mains dans les poches en attendant une réaction.

_Tu es quoi ?

_Un sorcier, répéta-t-il. Mais rien d'extraordinaire.

_Tu nous a sauvé, le rectifia Alejandro.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais l'existence de notre communauté. C'est quelque chose d'interdit. Tu me vois passer devant l'Inquisition ?

_Il a raison, le soutint Alejandro. Alec avait interdiction de te dire quoi que ce soit, tu es bien placée pour le savoir non ?

_Lui c'est l'Inquisiteur, le dénonça Casey auprès d'Alec avec un sourire triomphant. Moi aussi j'en sais des choses.

_Oui c'est ça, rit Alec.

Alejandro consulta ses ongles en gardant un air sérieux, Casey croisa les bras avec un sourire taquin en attendant qu'Alec saisisse qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Une fois que le blond eut une nouvelle fois posé ses pupilles vertes sur le teint halé et les traits espagnols de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, il ne put réprimer une grimace.

_Wow, fit-il. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_Ravi de faire ta connaissance, le salua le Grand Inquisiteur.

_Je vais voir comment va Kyle, dit Bran en quittant le salon.

Adriel était toujours appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte en fixant Casey. Noctis regardait par la fenêtre sans vraiment y trouver d'intérêts tandis que Casey adressait des regards de reproche à Alec qui le lui rendait par un sourire éclatant.

_Ça fait du bien de pouvoir te dire la vérité, admit-il.

_Un sorcier, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je suis en plein rêve.

_Et en parlant de vérité, intervint Adriel.

_Va te faire voir, le coupa Casey.

Elle avait oublié qu'il était ici. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître sans rien dire. Mais ce n'était pas le genre du fils de Léandra qui ferait tout pour lui causer du tort si l'occasion se présentait.

_Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas parler Casey ? Tu as peur que Monsieur tarte au citron et le chanteur raté n'apprenne que tu n'es qu'une...

_Du calme, le coupa Alec. Pas la peine de l'insulter.

_Adriel, encore une remarque de ce genre et je te tue, le menaça Noctis.  
_Tu peux toujours essayer de me tuer mais ça n'effacera pas les galipettes qu'on a fait avec notre copine commune, dit-il dans un murmure qui se voulait séducteur.  
_Tu peux répéter, dit Alec en apparence très calme mais que Casey sentait s'agiter auprès de lui.  
_T'as très bien entendu. Miss catin et moi on n'a pas été sages pendant que toi t'étais dans ton bled paumé et que toi tu faisais la tournée de bals musette avec ta guitare.

Casey n'eut ni le temps ni la force de s'interposer entre Adriel et Noctis qui s'était jeté à la gorge du sorcier pour le bloquer avec son avant-bras contre le mur. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en se massant le ventre redevenu douloureux. Noctis ne lâchait pas prise alors que le jeune homme suffoquait. Les pupilles du roi de Lucis devenaient écarlates et il n'avait pas l'air de se formaliser de la survie d'Adriel. Alejandro leva une main chargée de magie invisible et la pointa sur Noctis qui finit par se raidir au bout de quelques secondes. Son bras s'écarta du corps d'Adriel en proie à des haut-le-cœur.

_Chéri est-ce que ça va, lui demanda Léandra en s'accroupissant près de son fils.  
_C'est...un ...dingue, réussit à dire Adriel entre deux toux et en se massant le cou.

Casey essayait de calmer Noctis mais ce dernier la repoussa violemment et alla reprendre ses esprits dans la cuisine. Alec avait été pris de court, si Noctis n'avait pas bougé, c'est lui qui se serait occupé d'Adriel. Casey rejoignit le jeune roi sous l'œil soupçonneux de son petit ami mais lui laissa quelques secondes pour respirer par la fenêtre

_Noctis, l'appela-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que...  
_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, la coupa-t-il encore essoufflé. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter comme ça. Ça ne me concernait en rien.  
_Noctis...

Tant pis pour le vase qui se trouvait sur la table! Il n'était plus que mille morceaux de verre sur le sol de la cuisine. Noctis l'avait envoyé valser avec une telle violence contre le mur que les bouts de verre avaient ricoché un peu partout. Mais l'un deux, un peu plus fourbe que les autres, écorcha le pull de Casey sans lui arracher plus qu'une petite goutte de sang. Quel idiot ce bout de verre! Casey aurait préféré qu'il lui tranchât la gorge, elle se serait sentie bien plus libre qu'en cet instant. Elle sentait la déception dans la voix de Noctis et savoir qu'elle venait de décevoir celui qu'elle aimait ou qu'elle avait aimé – elle ne savait plus très bien – la fit se sentir inutile. Elle ne trouva même pas la force de pleurer, elle qui était spécialiste en la matière. Elle se contenta de rester planter là comme les fleurs restaient plantées dans son feu-vase débile. Elle consulta la goutte de sang qui perlait sur son bras au moment la main de Léandra s'y refermait.

_Tu saignes ma puce. Attends je vais arranger ça.

La sorcière prit un mouchoir et le mouilla avant de l'appliquer sur la ridicule blessure de Casey. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et constata que Noctis n'était plus dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Il devait être rentré à l'hôtel histoire de s'éloigner un maximum de sa présence dégoûtante. Il avait tellement raison! Léandra devina sa question silencieuse et l'éclaira.

_Ton chéri est dans le salon en train d'essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Vous êtes vraiment cinglés mes pauvres enfants!

Oh oui Alec ! Lui aussi devait être fou de rage contre elle.

_Ce n'est plus mon chéri j'imagine, dit-elle en soulevant les épaules. Tu comprends pourquoi je dis que je ne vaux rien? Je n'arrive pas à garder les gens autour de moi. Tu es la seule qui ait su tenir le coup. Merci d'ailleurs!

Léandra colla un petit pansement sur son bras en sifflotant et en faisant semblant de ne pas l'écouter.

_Excuse-moi, tu as dit quelque chose, demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.  
_Tu pourrais au moins lui dire...  
_Je ne lui dirais rien du tout et maintenant suis-moi.

Léandra entraîna Casey dans le salon par son autre bras et la jeta dans le canapé à côté de Noctis, puis Alec et Adriel à côté d'elle avant de se poster devant eux.

_Alors écoutez-moi bien tous les quatre: on n'est pas dans un épisode de soap-opéra alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'agir en adultes. Vous restez ici, vous réglez vos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes et ensuite on passe à autre chose.

Elle fit semblant de lever un képi imaginaire et quitta le salon pour laisser les trois jeunes gens discuter tranquillement mais c'était peine perdue. Aucun d'entre ne semblait décider à prendre la parole et Casey était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise coincée entre Noctis et Adriel à qui elle avait envie de coller une bonne paire de claques. Si on comptait en plus l'odeur de testostérone qui émanait des trois hommes, l'ambiance dans le salon était plus qu'électrique. Finalement, Casey trouva une solution toute bête: elle se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé d'en face en évitant le regard des deux autres. Mais cette solution s'était avérée être aussi stupide que la fois où elle avait parié qu'elle serait capable de manger un poivron rouge entier: ils prirent cela pour une volonté de prise de parole et attendaient vraisemblablement qu'elle s'exprime. Bon ben quand faut y aller...

_Je suis désolée, dit-elle en parlant à ses chaussettes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis désolée.  
_Peut-être pour m'avoir menti, proposa Alec bras croisés.  
_Je ne t'ai pas menti.  
_Un mensonge par omission voilà comment ça s'appelle.  
_Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû te dire: «Alec, je ne t'ai pas dit mais avant qu'on se mette ensemble, j'ai embrassé Adriel, c'est drôle non?»  
_Laissez-moi en dehors de vos conneries intervint Adriel.  
_Imbécile c'est à cause de toi si on en est là.  
_Parce que tu m'y as encouragé, non?  
_Mais pas du tout espèce d'imbécile. Et dès que j'ai réalisé la bêtise que je faisais je t'ai arrêté, n'est-ce pas?  
_C'est vrai tu m'as arrêté, admit Adriel. Mais le mal était fait.  
_Écoute Adriel, la seule chose pour laquelle j'ai envie de te remercier c'est de m'avoir redonné le sourire à un moment où j'allais très mal. Pour le reste, tu divagues complètement.  
_Laisse tomber, soupira le jeune homme. De toute manière je m'en fiche. Je ne fais pas partie vos stupides histoires d'amour ok ?  
_Oui je laisse tomber. Et pourquoi tu ne dis rien toi, cria-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alec.  
_Parce que je n'ai rien à dire.  
_Super ! Et toi Noctis, j'imagine que tu es aussi déçu que tous les autres ?  
_Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Adriel pouffa de rire devant la désinvolture dont faisaient preuve les deux autres face à Casey qui pétait un plomb. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle : elle avait très mal au ventre comme si un rat lui grignotait les intestins.

_On peut savoir pourquoi tu lui as sauté à la gorge si ce ne sont pas tes affaires comme tu dis, demanda Alec à Noctis.

_Je n'allais pas le laisser m'insulter, répondit froidement le jeune homme.

_Si tu veux mon avis...

_Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis.

_Tu es amoureux de ma copine, admets-le.

Noctis ne releva pas, Casey se tenait le ventre en fermant les yeux pour calmer la douleur mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

_Tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais alors tu pensais revenir la voir et qu'elle tomberait sous ton charme c'est bien cela ?

Casey rouvrit les yeux pour croiser les pupilles rougeâtres de Noctis qui semblait au bord de l'implosion.

_Tu m'as menti, n'est ce pas, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille sans se soucier de son mal-être.

_Quoi, fit-elle en toussant dans sa manche.

_Tu as passé deux mois chez moi. Tu étais vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre dans mes pattes à me dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi. Tu me sortais tes belles paroles à longueur de jour, tes larmes, tes sourires, tout m'était destiné.

_Je ne comprends pas, répondit Casey qui voyait de plus en plus flou.

_C'était du cinéma, c'est ça ? Tu faisais ça pour te faire une place ? Tu en avais après mon argent ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait tout ça ?

_Tu te trompes, toussa-t-elle. J'étais sincère mais tu avais Stella.

_Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Casey. Tu sais bien que tout n'était que mascarade ! N'importe qui ce serait rendu compte que j'agissais sous la contrainte.

_Noctis, gémit-elle suffoquant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

_Je le savais, dit Alec pour lui-même.

_Tu ne sais rien, le corrigea Noctis avec colère. Ne te mêle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

_Ça te va bien de dire ça, se moqua le blond.

Alec et Noctis continuaient de se disputer alors qu'Adriel avait préféré quitter le salon, se sentant complètement étranger à la situation. Casey était de plus en plus mal : elle n'arrêtait pas de tousser et son estomac la faisait atrocement souffrir. Au bout d'un moment, elle se replia sur elle-même et les cris des garçons se déformèrent. Leurs paroles lui semblaient lentes et étrangères, son salon devint une sorte de tourbillon et la Terre elle-même semblait se découper en deux. Ce n'est qu'après une toux douloureuse qu'elle cracha la belle quantité de sang qui remontait le long de sa trachée depuis un quart d'heure, puis elle s'évanouit alors qu'on l'appelait.


	12. Je ne fais pas le poids face à lui

_Un ulcère, s'exclama Léandra. Casey n'a que vingt ans, comment est-ce qu'une telle chose a pu arriver ?

_La raison principale de la formation d'un ulcère est liée au stress, expliqua le docteur. Il n'est pas impossible pour une jeune femme de son âge de développer ce genre de plaie. Encore moins pour mademoiselle Faraday qui a quelques antécédents.

_Comment ça ?

_D'après son dossier, elle aurait passé beaucoup de temps dans les hôpitaux étant plus jeune. Bien qu'aucune maladie connue ne lui ait été diagnostiquée, tout porte à croire que ses défenses immunitaires sont moins résistantes que pour une personne bien portante.

Léandra se massa la tempe tout en remerciant le ciel que Casey soit tirée d'affaire. Elle avait eu une peur bleue. Alejandro, Noctis, Alec et Bran patientaient dans le couloir quand Léandra sortit du bureau du docteur qui s'occupait de Casey. Ils avaient tous l'air marqués par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer mais les nouvelles rassurantes de Casey les avaient tous soulagés. Lucas était resté avec Reese dans l'appartement de Casey où ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour s'occuper de nettoyer les dommages que Casey avait fait subir à son tapis.

_C'était un ulcère, les prévint la sorcière sans détours.

_A son âge, s'étonna son mari.

_Connerie de Cristal, connerie d'Orbe qui vous rend tous dingues, conneries de sorciers qui enlèvent nos amis, s'emporta Léandra. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur la plus faible de nous tous.

Tout le monde savait à quel point Léandra se sentait responsable de l'état de santé de Casey depuis toute petite ayant été chargée de réaliser le rituel qui enfermât le pouvoir du Cristal en elle.

_Lea allons chercher un café, lui proposa Alejandro. Ça te fera du bien.

_C'est pas ce qui va m'aider, protesta-t-elle en lui suivant quand même.

Bran ne trouva pas la force de faire le moindre geste alors il resta assis les bras croisés sans rien dire entre Noctis et Alec. Il prit juste le temps de les toiser du coin de l'œil avant de se renfermer.

_C'est de ma faute, dit Noctis d'une petite voix.

_Non la mienne, le corrigea Alec. Je lui ai mis trop de pression sur les épaules ces derniers jours.

_C'est moi qui la perturbe, je n'aurais pas dû revenir chambouler sa vie.

_J'ai fait le con...

_C'est quoi un concours, s'interposa Bran. Vous êtes chiants les gars : non seulement l'Orbe exacerbe vos sentiments, nos sentiments à tous mais en plus on dirait que vous en rajoutez une couche. Ce qui vient d'arriver à Casey ne vous a pas servi de leçons ?

Ils ne relevèrent pas. Bran avait raison encore une fois. Casey avait plus que jamais besoin de calme tandis que les recherches de Kyle étaient suspendues. Rien n'allait droit en ce moment. Une infirmière s'approcha d'eux pour les informer que Casey était réveillée.

_J'y vais, se proposa Noctis.

_Non je dois la voir avant, s'interposa Alec en posant une main sur le torse de Noctis. C'est encore moi son copain.

Il n'attendit pas de savoir ce qu'il en pensait qu'il rentrait déjà dans la chambre. Casey avait le regard fixé au plafond et semblait aller plutôt bien malgré sa pâleur.

_Coucou, s'annonça Alec.

_Hé, dit Casey en essayant de sourire.

_Comment tu te sens ?

_Je viens de me faire opérer alors j'ai mal.

_Arrête de faire ton bébé, sourit Alec en lui lissant les cheveux.

_Merci d'être resté.

_C'est normal. En revanche, je suis fâché contre toi Casey.

_Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Adriel était là, j'étais malheureuse mais il n'y a rien eu de...

_Mais je m'en fiche de cette histoire, la coupa-t-il. Je te parle de tes maux de ventre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

_Je ne sais pas Alec, je ne pensais pas que c'était si sérieux.

_T'as conscience qu'on a bien failli te perdre ce soir ?

_Désolée...

Alec eut un petit rire. Il secoua la tête comme pour lui montrer que ses excuses ne changeaient rien. Il la regarda quelques secondes avec insistance. Casey sentit qu'il était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose d'important.

_J'ai réussi mon audition. Ils ont accepté.

_C'est génial Alec, le félicita Casey avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Je le savais.

_Je pars pour New-York dans deux jours. Je quitte Aurora.

_Pendant combien de temps ?

Le regard insistant qu'il ne cessait de lui porter lui donna sa réponse. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui le rendait si anxieux. Il partait définitivement...sans elle.

_Alec...

_Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le jour où on s'est mis ensemble ? Je t'avais dit que les histoires compliquées n'étaient pas pour moi.

Casey cacha ses yeux pleins de larmes dans sa main. Il avait raison : il n'avait pas à supporter une telle histoire alors qu'il avait été très clair avec elle et ce dès le départ. Pourtant, son annonce lui fit très mal.

_Soyons réalistes, reprit-il. Je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Tu l'aimes et je le sais.

_Mais Alec...

_On a passé de supers moments tous les deux. Je te remercie pour ta gentillesse et pour m'avoir donné confiance en moi.

_Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plaît, pleura Casey en lui retenant la main.

_Tu veux que je laisse passer cette opportunité, lui sourit-il. C'est bien toi qui me demandait de croire en moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais Casey, guide-moi ?

_Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas être toute seule je t'en prie.

_Tu n'es pas seule idiote. On dirait qu'une pléthore est à tes pieds.

La crise de larmes de la jeune fille s'intensifia. Alec remonta les couvertures sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_Tu as grand besoin de te reposer.

Alec quitta Aurora deux jours plus tard sans repasser dire un dernier au revoir à Casey. Cette dernière avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter leur rupture mais, au moins, le calme autour d'elle lui avait permis de reprendre des couleurs. Léandra changeait le peu de chaînes de la télé dans la chambre d'hôpital en se plaignant des rediffusions, puis elle abandonna.

_Tu veux que je te découpe une pomme, proposa-t-elle.

_Non merci, répondit Casey. Je n'ai pas faim.

La sorcière vint s'asseoir au bout du lit de la convalescente et la contempla avec un petit sourire taquin.

_Quoi, demanda Casey.

_Rien, lui assura-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. Je suis simplement fière de toi.

_Fière de quoi exactement ?

_Trois mecs qui se battent pour toi dans ton salon. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

_Léandra !

_Oh tu vas mieux, désolée mais j'ai besoin de me défouler.

_Sur un autre sujet si ça ne te gêne pas.

_Non mais tu te rends compte que c'est le rêve caché de toutes les femmes sur Terre ?

_Personne ne s'est battu pour moi : Alec a quitté la pays, Adriel ne faisait ça que pour me voir dans une situation embarrassante et Noctis...

_Oui et Noctis, rit Léandra en la chatouillant.

_Noctis rien du tout, bougonna Casey.

_Quand on est rentrées de Lucis, je te disais que c'était normal que tu sois tombée amoureuse de lui : Noctis est beau, intelligent, riche, c'est un roi merde ! N'importe quelle fille de ton âge tomberait sous son charme.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me redis ça ?

_Parce que j'ai aussi ajouté que Noctis ne ressentait pas la même chose et qu'il fallait que tu l'oublies.

_Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

_Et bien pas lui visiblement.

Léandra semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Apparemment, ne pas taquiner Casey pendant plus de trois jours était une véritable torture pour elle. D'où son attitude d'enfant qui découvrait un magasin de jouets pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.

_Noctis ne m'aime pas si c'est ce que tu insinues, se sentit-elle obligée de lui rappeler

_Noctis est fou de toi, la corrigea Léandra. Je m'en suis tout de suite aperçu : son regard, ses gestes, son comportement.

_L'Orbe, Léandra tu l'as dit toi-même. Elle exagère les sentiments non ?

Léandra leva les mains comme pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec cette affirmation. Casey se sentit idiote d'avoir dit exactement ce que son amie cherchait à lui faire dire. L'Orbe ne modifiait pas les émotions mais elle les amplifiait.

_Peut-être qu'il m'aime bien tout simplement, tenta de se défendre Casey.

_Oh la ferme Casey, rit Léandra. Il t'aime bon sang !

Si cette conversation avait eu lieu il y a trois mois, Casey aurait été la personne la plus heureuse sur Terre. Mais la situation avait changé : elle avait rencontré Alec, elle ne se sentait plus autant amoureuse de Noctis.

Deux jours plus tard, elle fut autorisée à quitter l'hôpital cependant, elle ne pouvait pas retourner travailler dans l'immédiat ce qui lui posait un problème : elle avait besoin de s'occuper pour se vider la tête et réussir à oublier à Alec. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit forcée d'oublier les gens d'abord ? Cela avait commencé avec Noctis. D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait l'avoir vite oubliée pour sa part : il ne s'était pas montré une seule fois à l'hôpital ni depuis le retour de Casey. Elle ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à Léandra. Pour l'heure, elle s'était replongée dans la lecture de ses livres tandis que les choses bougeaient du côté de la recherche de Kyle.

_Et vous pensez que c'était vraiment eux, demanda Léandra en buvant son bol de céréales.  
_Cette fois, la piste est assez sérieuse, répondit Bran. Tout le monde s'est accordé à dire que c'était bien les types de la photo. Mais ce n'est pas tout.  
_Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert d'autre?  
_Kyle, dit Alejandro. Apparemment, Alan, le sorcier responsable de tout Albuquerque était présent et il dit avoir vu Deirdre et Fargas s'enfuir avec un jeune garçon qui correspond à la description de Kyle.  
_Mais c'est génial, commenta la sorcière en éclaboussant sa robe de lait. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle!  
_Oui, admit Bran. Mais en attendant il est toujours avec ces deux dingues.  
_Au moins il est en vie, ajouta Adriel.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine de Léandra tôt le matin après être rentrés du Nouveau Mexique où les deux ravisseurs avaient été aperçus formellement. Noctis était rentré directement à l'hôtel prétextant la fatigue.

_Apparemment, dit Léandra. La spécialité de Fargas est la téléportation si je ne m'abuse?  
_Entre autres, compléta son mari. Il sait aussi se défendre puisqu'il a réussi à blesser deux ou trois sorciers dans la fuite.  
_Ça va pas être simple de les coincer dans ce cas.  
_Je confirme.  
_Il en a de la chance, dit Adriel d'un air envieux.  
_De la chance pourquoi, s'étonna sa mère.  
_De pouvoir se téléporter et utiliser des pouvoirs impressionnants.  
_Chéri, c'est un criminel.  
_Oui mais au moins c'est pas un moins que rien, lui.

Léandra et Alejandro avaient senti la pointe de dépit dans la voix de leur fils. La sorcière prit la main de sa progéniture dans la sienne et la serra très fort.

_Mon amour tu n'es pas un moins que rien, le rassura-t-elle. Tu es un garçon...non pardon tu es un homme très fort.  
_Je suis incapable de protéger qui que ce soit avec mes..pouvoirs, dit-en mettant des guillemets virtuelles autour du dernier mot.  
_Le feu est un élément très rare et très puissant, l'informa son père. Tu le maîtrises très bien mais il ne s'utilise pas à la légère.  
_Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis inutile, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé tomber maman. Je t'en voulais mais finalement, tu as tout à fait raison.  
_Pourquoi, vous les enfants, vous vous plaignez toujours d'être des boulets, demanda la sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'aime mon bébé. Tu es plus important pour moi que n'importe quoi au monde et je ne t'ai pas abandonné.  
_Ta mère a fait un choix difficile mais juste. Elle était partagée entre le désir de réparer une erreur et toi.  
_Quelle erreur?  
_Je te l'expliquerai un jour mais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je t'ai laissé partir avec ton père pour vous protéger.

Léandra savait qu'il faudrait dire à Adriel la vérité au sujet du Cristal et de Casey mais elle trouverait sûrement le temps un jour ou l'autre. Elle avait été obligée de refuser de retourner vivre en Espagne avec Alejandro et son fils alors âgé de dix-huit ans pour pouvoir protéger Casey, l'aider à survivre au pouvoir du Cristal et par la même occasion éloigner sa famille du danger que cela représentait. Au début, Alejandro l'avait mal interprété, ils s'étaient alors quittés en mauvais termes mais il avait finit par comprendre et essayait de revenir vers sa femme. Mais, Léandra était une femme rancunière et les morceaux avaient été difficile à recoller d'où sa réaction quand Alejandro était revenu il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant. Mais un malaise persistait entre Léandra et son grand fils de vingt-deux ans et ils mettaient enfin le doigt dessus.

_Donc tu n'as pas voulu m'abandonner, demanda ce dernier le regard triste.  
_Pas une seule seconde, lui assura sa mère. Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi et à ton père. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur _mi hijo_.

Adriel sourit timidement et attira Léandra contre lui pendant quelques secondes et cette dernière ne put retenir ses larmes de bonheur sous l'œil attendri d'Alejandro, ravi de voir sa famille se relever tout doucement.

_Donc au final tu as un cœur, demanda Bran sur le ton sarcastique que Léandra adorait utiliser à son encontre.  
_Trouve-toi une femme, lui répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. On en reparlera après.  
_Ma vie sexuelle se porte plutôt bien je te remercie.  
_Pas de détails, pas de détails, dit-elle en se couvrant les oreilles.  
_Tu sais maman, reprit Adriel. Casey m'avait dit la même chose: que tu pensais souvent à moi et tout ça.  
_Elle t'as dit ça celle-là?  
_Oui, et je ne l'ai pas cru. Je pensais qu'elle disait ça sans vraiment...le penser.  
_Elle est comme ça ma Casey. Elle n'est pas méchante et ne chercherait pas à te faire du mal volontairement. Voilà pourquoi ce que tu lui as fait est injuste.  
_Tu es à l'origine d'une véritable guerre froide, ajouta Bran. Alec est parti et Noctis et elle sont un peu bizarres ces derniers temps.  
_Comme d'habitude, commenta Léandra  
_Ouais ouais, dit Adriel en agitant une main. J'irais m'excuser...un de ces jours.  
_Ne traîne pas trop, chéri. Il semblerait que la magie qui émane de l'Orbe ait plus d'emprise sur eux qu'ils ne le soupçonnent eux-mêmes.

Noctis prenait des nouvelles de Lucis et il fut soulagé de savoir que le Général Calvi maîtrisait parfaitement la situation et que, de son côté, Louis gérait le palais de main de maître comme d'habitude. Alors qu'il raccrochait, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre, il utilisa l'œil de bœuf avant d'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il découvrit Casey derrière la porte, il ne sut que faire : lui ouvrir ou faire semblant d'être absent. Après avoir secoué la tête pour enlever les bêtises de sa tête il fit pivoter la poignée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu quelques kilos mais à part ça, elle semblait aller mieux. Sans dire un mot, Noctis s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Casey partit directement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

_Les recherches avancent bien, demanda-t-elle en regardant les cartes qui tapissaient la table basse.

_Un petit peu oui, répondit Noctis sans la regarder.

_C'est bien.

Casey se repassa en boucle la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Léandra et toisa Noctis. Il était impossible qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. Il était tellement parfait, tellement beau, ses yeux reflétaient l'océan. D'ailleurs, lorsque ses beaux yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Casey, une bouffée de chaleur presque électrique envahie le corps de la jeune fille.

_Ça ne vas pas, s'inquiéta-t-il de sa voix profondément belle et rassurante.

_Si très bien, mentit-elle.

Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait enfoui refaisaient surface soudain. Comme ça. Sans explication. Casey ne comprenait que maintenant qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse de Noctis, qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué et que l'entendre, le sentir, le voir, suffisaient à la rendre heureuse. A tel point qu'elle n'avait même pas senti les deux larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

_Casey ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir, lui demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ?

Noctis ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Évidemment qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il était en colère contre lui-même et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller prendre de ses nouvelles. Il se leva et fit le tour du canapé pour s'appuyer de dos, le regard fuyant vers la baie vitrée. Casey consulta ses doigts avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

_Je n'aurai pas dû venir, s'excusa-t-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre.

_Pardonne-moi Casey, murmura-t-il.

Il l'avait tout de même dit assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle se retourna vers Noctis qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle fit elle-même le déplacement pour réduire la distance entre eux pour se planter en face de lui.

_Quand tu es partie de Lucis, reprit-il, j'ai immédiatement ressenti un manque. Un grand manque sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'avais en tête la même Casey : celle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Égoïstement, j'avais envie que tu retombes amoureuse de moi sans rien te proposer en retour. Quand je t'ai vu avec un autre, je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas le seul à qui tu pouvais porter de l'intérêt et ça m'a rendu fou.

_Quoi ? Que me dis-tu là ?

Casey n'en crut pas ses oreilles : finalement Noctis ne l'aimait pas. Il voulait simplement faire d'elle son objet, la chose qui satisferait son ego indéfiniment.

_C'est la chose la plus épouvantable qu'on ait pu me dire, sanglota-t-elle en refermant ses doigts autour des hanses de son sac à bandoulière.

_Casey, écoute-moi..

_C'est très méchant. Je suis un être humain, tu sais ?

_Laisse-moi finir.

_C'est très méchant, murmura-t-elle.

_Mais tout a changé, ajouta-t-il en lisant une immense déception apparaître sur son visage. Tout a changé quand j'ai compris que j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place. Pour pouvoir te toucher, te parler, pour que tes sourires me soient destinés. Je voulais que tu m'aimes parce que...parce que je...

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit Noctis dans sa déclaration. Le jeune roi poussa un profond soupir à l'adresse de son portable mais se reprit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel émis depuis le palais. Il s'excusa brièvement auprès de Casey et prit l'appel.

_J'écoute, répondit le jeune homme sans grand enthousiasme.

_Majesté, s'annonça son majordome. Pardon de vous déranger à nouveau.

_Il n'y a pas de mal Louis. Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

_Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais j'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux vous tenir au courant. De ce qu'il se passait à Lucis.

_Que se passe-t-il, répéta Noctis que la panique gagnait.

_Il se trouve que la famille Fleuret est revenue s'installer au palais.

_Je vous demande pardon, s'écria Noctis.

_Passez moi ce combiné vieux bouc, intervint la voix de Stella derrière.

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez chez moi Stella, s'emporta Noctis. Il me semble avoir été clair.

_Tu te souviens quand je te disais que tu me le paierais, lui rappela la princesse. Je tiens toujours parole Noctis.

_Entre nous, il me suffit de rentrer pour vous remettre à la porte.

_Oui, approuva-t-elle, mais pour cela il va falloir que tu rentres Noctis.

Elle eut un petit rire hautain et raccrocha avant d'entendre la réponse de Noctis. Ce dernier envoya valser son téléphone plus loin avec colère. Il pensait en avoir fini avec cette satanée famille et voilà qu'elle revenait au pas de charge mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Il ne pouvait pas encore rentrer à Lucis tant que Kyle n'était pas en sécurité de toute manière. Il préféra laisser ce problème entre les mains de Louis qui se chargerait de maintenir l'ordre chez lui et revint au présent. Il était sur le point de révéler ses sentiments à Casey mais était-ce une bonne idée à présent ? De toute manière cela ne ferait aucune différence, Casey venait de s'en aller.


	13. Tout au fond de son coeur

**_Hikariki-chan : je ne me décourage pas ne t'en fais pas, les quatre premiers tomes sont rédigés depuis des mois alors ça ne me dérange absolument pas de poster un chapitre par soir. Ce serait bien de pouvoir prévoir les chapitres d'avance ça fixerait une heure de publication quotidienne mais bon on n'est pas sur Tumblr non plus quoi. Bref, merci de suivre la fic "comme une dingue" (dit-elle). Ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir avec cette histoire que je n'ai pas honte de dire avoir beaucoup travaillé. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Le petit village de Fresnoy dans la Nord de la France était un endroit chaleureux et accueillant malgré les rares journées de soleil. La place du marché était l'endroit le plus animé du village et le dimanche était le moment où les habitants aimaient se retrouver autour d'un bon pastis et commérer les derniers potins. On allait de l'aventure du maire avec l'institutrice de l'école maternelle «Les petits Poussins» jusqu'à la promotion du facteur en tant que nouveau député de la région. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, les joues rosies en s'égosillant chez Émile le doyen. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine d'habitants dans ce bourg perdu et reculé des grandes villes. Le lieu idéal pour se réfugier d'une centaine de sorciers qui vous poursuivaient comme des hyènes courant après une gazelle dans la jungle.

_Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe, hurla Fargas à plein poumons. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie Deirdre ?  
_Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit le vieux druide en tremblotant.

Les deux ravisseurs étaient barricadés dans une petite maison en pierre qui semblaient abandonner sur une haute pleine du village. Ils venaient de se téléporter jusqu'ici en quittant le Nouveau Mexique en trombe. Kyle était attaché les mains dans le dos et souriait.

_On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme un crétin, cria Fargas. Ça t'amuse de nous voir poursuivi par une bande de sorciers de seconde zone,  
_Un petit peu, admit Kyle. Pour celui qui prétend être le plus grand sorcier du monde, vous faîtes un peu peine à voir.  
_Non, hurla Deirdre en s'interposant entre les deux hommes alors que Fargas s'était avancé menaçant vers Kyle. Nous avons encore besoin de lui, n'est-ce pas?

Fargas ôta violemment les mains du vieux druide de sur sa poitrine sans quitter Kyle des yeux, un air de profond dégoût collé au visage. Puis il se jeta sur la chaise en bois qui trônait face à la cheminée laissée à l'abandon par les précédents occupants des lieux.

_Après toutes ces années à opérer dans l'ombre, se plaignit le sorcier en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Nos visages n'avaient jamais été connu du grand public et aujourd'hui nous sommes...chassés comme du gibier.  
_Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, dit Deirdre en faisant les cent pas. Dans trois jours, ce sera la pleine lune et nous pourrons enfin accéder à la place qui nous revient de droit.  
_C'est vrai, admit Fargas. D'ici là nous devrons simplement être très prudents. Mais je me demande où nous avons fait une erreur.  
_Peu importe, le coupa le druide en se jetant à genoux sur le sol. Ce sera bientôt notre heure. De toute façon, en France, il n'y a que très peu de sorciers alors d'ici samedi nous serons en sécurité.  
_Je suppose oui. En attendant, si un villageois s'approche, contrôle son esprit ou tue-le.  
_C'est compris, rit le vieil homme tout doucement.  
_Quant à toi, dit Fargas en se tournant vers Kyle. Je te conseille de tenir ta langue d'ici là si tu veux encore profiter de la vie d'ici vendredi.

Kyle ne perdit pas son sourire. Il ne pouvait pas après la chance inespérée qu'il venait d'avoir. Dans la fuite, Fargas et Deirdre n'avaient pas pris le temps de vérifier ce qu'il pouvait y laisser comme à chaque fois qu'ils changeaient de planque. Il l'avait toujours fait mais ses deux bourreaux le remarquaient à chaque fois et s'en débarrassait. Cette fois, c'était la dernière chance pour Noctis et les autres de le retrouver.

Casey avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce que Noctis avait pu lui dire. Il était le dernier homme sur Terre qu'elle pensait capable d'une telle méchanceté. Elle se sentait humiliée et ridicule : la faire passer pour une idiote, un faire-valoir, un simple chiffon était absolument abominable mais en plus avoir une conversation avec Stella juste sous ses yeux lui était intolérable. Elle avait eu le temps d'être à court de larmes entre l'hôtel et son appartement. C'était la journée la plus horrible de sa vie, bien pire que lorsqu'elle avait quitté Lucis. Elle ressentit un profond dégoût à son propre égard.

Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour garder le contrôle si elle ne voulait pas faire de bêtise. Elle pensa à Léandra qu'elle aimait comme une sœur et même une mère, à Alejandro qui s'était toujours montré généreux avec elle, à Reese qui était devenue une véritable amie, à Adriel qui était...Adriel avec qui elle avait grandi après tout, à Aurora, Patricia et Iris qui l'avaient protégée depuis son arrivée ici, à Bran et Lucas qui étaient toujours sympathiques et drôles, à Kyle qui devait se sentir très seul avec ses deux sorciers fous. Elle s'attarda sur le jeune homme qui, contrairement à elle, n'avait pas d'amis pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve traumatisante. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien et que Noctis et les autres mettraient bientôt la main sur les détenteurs de l'Orbe de Lerne...Lerne...Lerne...Lerne. Depuis la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ce nom, il lui disait quelque chose.  
Ça y est! Elle savait où elle avait lu ce mot quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se redressa comme une furie et courut dans sa chambre pour récupérer son livre sur les mythes grecques les plus célèbres. Elle l'ouvrit à la page qui l'intéressait et lut:

_«Pour le deuxième des douze Travaux, Eurysthée demanda à Héraclès (Hercule) de tuer l'Hydre de Lerne, monstre né de Typhon et d'Echidna et élevé par Héra. Le monstre, au corps de chien, avait de multiples têtes. Cinq ou neuf selon les uns, cent, selon d'autres. Chaque fois que l'on coupait l'une d'entre elles il en repoussait deux [...] Lerne se trouve près de la mer, à quelque distance de la cité d'Argos»._

Une idée toute bête traversa l'esprit de Casey: et si c'était simplement l'Hydre qui devait sortir du portail ? Tout se tenait, elle devait maintenant en parler aux autres. Si elle pouvait au moins faire ça pour Kyle, elle en serait tellement satisfaite. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait approfondir ses recherches afin d'être prise au sérieux pour une fois dans sa vie.

_Non Casey, je te répète que c'est impossible, lui dit Alejandro alors qu'elle venait d'arriver chez Léandra le livre à la main le lendemain matin après avoir établie tout un tas de théories.  
_Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es si borné Alé, dit-elle encore sous l'euphorie de sa découverte. Orbe de Lerne, Hydre de Lerne: c'est pourtant évident.  
_Lerne vient juste du nom du lac près duquel l'Orbe a été forgée, rien de plus.  
_C'est tellement évident à mes yeux.  
_Oui mais les sorciers...  
_...ne croient pas à la mythologie je sais, finit-elle. Mais si une forme de magie existe, pourquoi pas l'autre?  
_Parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais manifestée, répondit Alejandro qui prenait Casey pour une illuminée.  
_Mais tout peut arriver, non?  
_Écoute _mi carina_, l'Orbe a été créée par des sorciers et des druides et notre communauté n'accorde pas beaucoup de crédit aux légendes autres que celles dont on est sûr qu'elles ont réellement existé.  
_Bon, dit-elle en inspectant les lieux. Où sont les garçons? Ils se rangeront sûrement de mon côté.  
_Ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit Léandra. Il sont retournés inspecter l'endroit où Deirdre et Fargas ont pris la fuite.  
_En attendant, vous devriez écouter mes hypothèses.  
_Je t'en prie, dit Alejandro décidé à toutes les contrer.  
_Voila, commença-t-elle en ouvrant son livre plein de post-it. Si l'on en croit la légende, l'Hydre se nourrit de violence, de mort et tout ça. Alors ça colle complètement, non?  
_Beaucoup d'objets magiques sont crées de cette manière, la coupa le sorcier. Regarde le Cristal de Lucis par exemple!  
_Laisse-moi terminer, poursuivit-elle en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. J'ai pu consulter les dossiers de Noctis. Et d'après l'un de ses rapports, les incidents auraient commencé dans le Sud-Est de l'Europe.  
_Et alors, demanda Léandra vraiment intéressée par ce que disait Casey.  
_Pour moi, quand on parle de cette localisation, je pense immédiatement à...  
_...la Grèce, finit Léandra bouche bée.  
_Oui, cria Casey en fouillant dans ses notes. Ça coule de source, et d'après certains spécialistes de la mythologie grecque, le lac de Lerne produisait un tourbillon quand l'Hydre y vivait encore et quand on regarde le plan que j'ai fait selon mes sources, la propagation des violences se fait en tourbillon elle aussi.

Elle leur montra une carte du monde sur lequel elle avait représenté, par des flèches l'évolution des incidents. Ils partaient de la Méditerranée et remontait en cercle jusqu'aux deux extrémités du globe.

_La Grèce est l'épicentre de tout Alé. Je suis sûre et certaine que le portail doit s'ouvrir à l'ancien lac de Lerne et laisser en sortir l'Hydre lui-même.

Léandra semblait choquer par ses révélations et lançait des coups d'œil à Casey qui semblait fière d'elle et à son mari qui consultait silencieusement les notes de la jeune fille. Absolument tout se tenait. Pourtant, Alejandro y trouva quelque chose à redire.

_Très bien _mi chica_. Si tout ce que tu me dis est acceptable selon toi, il y a pourtant quelque chose qui devrait te frapper.  
_De quoi, demanda Casey en fronçant les sourcils.  
_L'Hydre a été vaincu par Héraclès à l'époque de la Grèce antique. Il est mort alors comment veux-tu qu'il réapparaisse?  
_Ben, dit Casey troublée par ce satané détail. J'en sais rien moi. Mais le reste se tient.  
_Je ne sais pas, avoua Alejandro. C'est vrai que tu as fait de sacrées recherches et que de nombreuses choses semblent cohérentes mais il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Daphné avant d'envoyer un convoi de sorciers en prenant le risque de nous révéler pour rien.  
_D'accord, soupira la jeune fille. Je suis contente que tu me prennes au sérieux.  
_Tu as passé combien de temps à réunir ces informations, lui demanda Léandra en les consultant.  
_Toute la nuit! Je n'ai pas dormi, j'ai bu une vingtaine de tasses de café pour m'aider à tenir.  
_C'est pour ça que tu es excitée comme une petite puce, demanda Alejandro en lui pinçant le nez.  
_Moi je la trouve aussi excitée que d'habitude, dit Léandra avec un sourire moqueur. Va te coucher Aphrodite, on...

La porte de la maison venait d'être ouverte à la volée par Bran, Lucas et Noctis essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon.

_On sait où ils seront vendredi, dit le blond sans détour.  
_Comment ça, demanda Casey. Euh, en fait de qui vous parlez?  
_De Kyle, cria Bran. Et des deux sorciers.  
_D'où tenez-vous cette information, questionna Alejandro en marchant dans leur direction.

Pour toute réponse, Bran lui tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné quelque chose.

_«Argos, Grèce, vendredi après minuit. Kyle», lu le sorcier à haute voix.  
_On s'est demandé si c'était un piège, dit Lucas, mais c'est bien l'écriture de Kyle.  
_Et puis ça nous coûte rien d'essayer, ajouta Bran.  
_Cela n'est en rien un piège, dit Alejandro l'air grave. C'est bien votre ami qui a laissé ce message.  
_Comment vous le savez, demanda Lucas le sourcil arqué.  
_Nous le savons parce que Casey vient de découvrir la clé de tout ce mystère, dit-il en pivotant vers elle. Et que Kyle est venu corroborer ses dires.  
_Casey? Celle-là?  
_Hé, moi aussi j'ai un cerveau Lucas.

_Léa, dit Alejandro en gardant son sérieux. Préviens Aurora: dis-lui de s'occuper de tous les préparatifs pour une opération d'ampleur en Grèce.  
_Et toi où est-ce que tu vas?  
_Je dois trouver Daphné et la prévenir de se cacher: si elle est vaincue et que Fargas ou Deirdre lui ravi sa place nous allons au devant d'une époque très sombre.

Léandra acquiesça et Alejandro traversa la maison sans un mot pour personne. Il avait l'air contrarié et...troublé.

_Ok qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda Bran. On est mercredi et il faut qu'on arrive là-bas avant eux.  
_Il ne faut pas traîner, dit Léandra en empruntant son sérieux à son mari. Préparez-vous à partir dès demain soir. Mais nous avons besoin d'établir un plan pour notre sécurité et celle de Kyle.  
_Très bien, dirent les trois amis de concert.  
_De mon côté, je vais aider Aurora à réunir les meilleurs de notre communauté pour partir. Elle est aussi une spécialiste de la téléportation donc nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous accompagner. Nous vous retrouverons la-bas.  
_D'accord, répondit Bran. Nous nous préparerons de notre côté aussi. Retournons à l'hôtel!  
_Et moi, demanda Casey au milieu. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous aider?  
_Toi, dit Léandra sans perdre son sérieux. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, regarder un bon film et dormir un peu.  
_Oui mais ensuite?  
_Ensuite rien, chérie. Il est hors de question que tu te rendes en Grèce.  
_Léandra, dit-elle en tapant du pied comme une petite fille.  
_Ne discute pas.

_Je ne suis pas un bébé.

_Oui mais tu ne nous serviras à rien, à part peut-être à faire un infarctus.

_Tu devrais écouter Léandra, intervint Noctis.

Casey l'ignora royalement comme si le vent venait simplement de siffler à ses oreilles. Non non et non. Elle avait réussi à ne pas pleurer de toute la soirée en se plongeant dans ses recherches, ce n'était pas pour craquer maintenant. Elle reprit son souffle et parvint à réprimer sa tristesse. Les trois autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds tandis que Noctis détournait le regard, blessé par sa réponse silencieuse et sachant très bien ce qui la tracassait. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Le roi de Lucis claqua sa langue contre ses dents et sortit sans demander son reste.

_Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup tu ne trouves pas, lui fit remarquer la sorcière.  
_Ce n'est pas assez Léandra. Je veux faire quelque chose d'utile. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer à me morfondre chez moi et laisser les autres agir. Je veux aider.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois là-bas?  
_J'en sais rien mais je ne veux pas rester ici.  
_Ma décision est prise. C'est plus dangereux que tu ne sembles l'imaginer.  
_Bon pour l'instant on ferait mieux de s'organiser, intervint Bran. On verra ça plus tard., vous n'êtes pas d'accord?  
_Rentre chez toi Casey, dit Léandra en saisissant son téléphone.  
_Non!

_Alors quoi, lui cria Léandra en perdant patience. Tu vas aller cultiver des carottes dans le jardin.

Bon ben il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence que son niveau de self-control était au plus bas. Les larmes avaient encore une fois raison d'elle. Toujours la même rengaine!

_Je me sens inutile, pleura Casey entre ses mains. Noctis s'est servi de moi, Alec m'a quittée, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ou même de force physique pour aider les autres alors je suis toujours obligée de rester à l'écart même quand mes amis ont des ennuis. J'en peux plus de ne servir à rien!

Léandra soupira très longuement et prit Casey par les épaules pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé. Bran et Lucas ne savaient tellement plus où se mettre qu'ils préférèrent faire signe à Léandra qu'ils prenaient congé. La sorcière attendit que Casey se calmât un peu pour reprendre la parole.

_Chérie, dans la vie les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Pourtant, il faut savoir les accepter et aller de l'avant. Ensuite quand tu dis que tu n'es d'aucune utilité, tu viens de démontrer toi-même que ce sont des salades. Tu as réussi à découvrir tout le pourquoi de cette affaire en une petite nuit.  
_C'était de la chance, renifla la jeune fille en baissant la tête. J'avais déjà lu tout ça.  
_Et bien par fois, la force vient de la chance et tu as su en profiter très intelligemment, dit la sorcière en lui frottant le bras. Par pitié, ne te laisse pas absorber par cette violence et ce désespoir ambiant sinon tu ne t'en relèveras pas.  
_Je fais ce que je peux mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une moins que rien.  
_Je ne crois pas que Noctis te considère comme ça, lui aussi a les émotions en charpies depuis que l'Orbe est passée à l'action. Mais si c'était le cas, je serais la première à lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. C'est sûrement pas un mec qui aura raison de nos soirées à s'empiffrer, à jouer aux cartes et à se moquer des tenues des pouffiasses dans les films.  
_Oui tu as raison, admit Casey avec un tout petit sourire. Merci d'être là pour moi même si je suis un robinet sur pattes.  
_Oh ça t'as pas tort! D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'un si petit corps va chercher autant d'eau.  
_Dans les vingts tasses de café de cette nuit.

Léandra se mit à rire et prit Casey dans ses bras pour lui faire sentir qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais quelles que soient les circonstances.

Il y avait un certain nombre de choses que le roi Noctis n'aimait pas: être entouré de trop de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, faire semblant de sympathiser avec une famille importante, la lâcheté, la trahison sans oublier les carottes râpées. Mais s'il y avait une chose dont il avait horreur par-dessus tout c'était bien se mettre en colère. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse en venir à s'emporter alors que parler posément s'avérait très souvent payant et débouchait plus facilement sur un compromis entre les deux partis. Alors pourquoi ô pourquoi se mettait-il si facilement en colère lorsque cela concernait Casey? Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait poussé à bout? Non impossible, il en avait vu d'autre contre des chefs de guerre impitoyables et qui s'y connaissaient dans le genre. Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait? Mais dans ce cas-là se mettre en colère était vraiment idiot. Non, il ne saurait peut-être jamais pourquoi il avait cassé toute sa vaisselle en rentrant à l'hôtel ainsi mais Noctis avait découvert qu'il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait encore plus que s'énerver: il ne supportait pas de voir pleurer sa Casey, mais alors pas du tout! Alors quand Bran et Lucas lui avaient rapporté qu'ils avaient laissé la jeune fille en proie à une crise de larmes, il en fut frappé en plein cœur. Si fort qu'il en oubliait presque d'être heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de sortir Kyle du pétrin dans lequel il était. Ils étaient à présent à quelques heures du départ et préparaient leur stratégie.

_Je propose qu'on se cache dans le village de Kefalari, dit Bran en leur montrant une carte de la ville d'Argos. D'ici, on pourra avoir un œil sur le temple dont Alejandro nous a parlé et attendre les renforts sans se faire repérer.  
_Oui c'est une bonne idée, approuva Lucas. Le Temple d'Apollon est en hauteur sur une grande colline. S'il y a du mouvement, on pourra agir rapidement.  
_Par contre, va savoir si les habitants ne risquent pas de nous poser un problème.  
_Comment ça?  
_Ben si l'on en croit le compte-rendu d'Alejandro, les vagues de violence sont partis du Temple construits sur l'ancien lac de Lerne. Les villageois l'ont sûrement reçu de plein fouet.  
_Oui t'as raison! Il va falloir être discrets.  
_Ouep parce que si les deux dingos sont avertis de notre présence, on n'est pas sûrs qu'ils ne se débarrasseront pas de Kyle dans la précipitation.  
_Ils ne l'ont pas fait la première fois. Pourquoi cette fois-ci?  
_J'en sais rien, il n'avait peut-être pas terminé de traduire la parchemin?  
_Peut-être?  
_Eh Noct, t'es encore avec nous, demanda Bran en agitant une main devant le regard perdu de Noctis.  
_Euh oui excusez-moi, répondit le jeune homme d'une petite voix. J'approuve vos décisions.  
_Je sais qu'on n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, dit Bran. Mais il faut rester opérationnels jusqu'à ce qu'on ait récupéré notre pote, tu crois pas?  
_Si bien sûr, je suis désolé.

Noctis réfléchit à ce qu'il se passerait après qu'ils aient sauvé Kyle. Il y pensait depuis un certain temps: il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement à Aurora. Son devoir l'obligeait à vivre à Lucis, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait rentrer directement depuis la Grèce. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la quitter de cette manière. Surtout qu'au vu des derniers jours, il avait plus de chance de se faire pardonner que d'apprendre à un dodo à voler. S'il quittait les États-Unis ce soir, il ne reviendrait sûrement pas et il serait alors difficile d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec Casey. Non, il y penserait plus tard, pour le moment il fallait être au point pour sauver Kyle et empêcher Deirdre et Fargas de réveiller la bête. Il finirait bien par trouver un moyen de stabiliser et pourquoi pas, d'améliorer leur relation.

Il était presque minuit et Casey consultait sa montre en faisant exactement les mêmes déductions. Noctis allait prendre l'avion dans quelques minutes pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les deux aiguilles se poser sur le douze. Il ne reviendrait certainement pas, surtout après lui avoir révéler ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle. Léandra et Alejandro étaient venus lui dire de rester chez elle et qu'ils essaieraient d'être rapides et éventuellement de rester en vie. Elle n'avait pas protester comme elle savait qu'il était inutile de discuter leurs décisions une fois prises. Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur sa montre et Adriel assis à côté d'elle secoua la tête comme s'il la prenait pour une folle. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas interdit de se rendre à Argos mais il ne leur força pas la main non plus.

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta fascination pour les montres, dit-il avant de piocher dans le bol de pop-corn alors que Casey regardait encore son poignet.  
_Ce n'est pas drôle, répondit-elle la voix enrouée.  
_C'est encore Mr tarte au citron?  
_Ce n'est pas drôle, répéta-t-elle.  
_Ok désolé, je n'ai rien dit. Mais tu devrais essayer de passer à autre chose non?  
_Tu me fais encore des avances?  
_Non pas du tout je dis ça...pour toi.  
_Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi?  
_Écoute Casey, dit-il en posant sa cuillère près de son bol de glace. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour avoir ruiné ton petit couple. J'aurais pas du leur dire mais ça me mettait en colère.  
_Pourquoi ça? Ne me dis pas que...  
_Non je suis absolument pas amoureux de toi, rassure-toi. C'est juste que j'aurais voulu que ça aille plus loin entre toi et moi et je me suis vexé quand tu m'as repoussé.  
_Tu ne voulais que coucher avec moi?  
_Je reconnais que c'est pas très classe mais c'est la pure vérité.

Casey fut très heureuse qu'Adriel lui dise enfin la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux au lieu de lui jeter des piques à tout bout de champ. Et elle était aussi soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas de sentiments amoureux d'un côté comme de l'autre.

_Merci Adriel d'avoir été là pour moi ce jour-là.  
_Tu m'as déjà remercié mais de rien, répondit-il avant de croquer dans un morceau de dinde.  
_Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec les autres, demanda-t-elle.  
_Mes parents n'étaient pas contre mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire pour eux.  
_Tu es un sorcier, non? Tu aurais pu les aider: tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerais être à ta place.  
_Je ne suis pas un sorcier extraordinaire comme mes parents, confia le jeune homme en mâchant une crevette alors c'est pas si important que je sois là-bas.  
_Mais, s'indigna Casey. Tu n'aurais pas voulu tout faire pour protéger ceux que tu aimes ?  
_Tout ce que j'aurais fait c'est les gêner. Laisse tomber Casey, tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
_Pas comprendre quoi?  
_Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, hurla Adriel en lâchant son morceau de pudding. Je l'ai dit: t'es contente?

Casey le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Alors comme ça, ce type arrogant et imbu de lui-même n'était pas sûr lui...comme elle en fait. Aucun d'eux n'avait confiance en lui et en ses capacités à protéger les gens qui leur étaient chers. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui l'éloignait de plus en plus de Noctis: il lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuse fois au péril de sa vie, il lui avait témoigné maintes fois son affection et avait été jaloux d'Alec pourquoi disait-il ? Parce qu'il voulait être le seul et unique destinataire de son affection. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose qui lui aurait paru idiot il y a quelques heures mais elle se dit – tout au fond de son cœur – que Noctis était peut-être amoureux d'elle.

__Mais tout a changé. Tout a changé quand j'ai compris que j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place. Pour pouvoir te toucher, te parler, pour que tes sourires me soient destinés. Je voulais que tu m'aimes parce que...parce que je..._

Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant : Noctis s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose. Une chose qu'elle voulait entendre à tout prix depuis des mois. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains en réalisant qu'il y avait une possibilité, même infime, que Noctis partage ses sentiments. Il était possible que cette hypothèse ne soit qu'une construction de son cerveau pour empêcher l'enterrement de tout ses espoirs mais elle décidé de s'y accrocher comme une morte de faim. Elle fit le tour de la table sur laquelle Adriel était en train de se goinfrer de tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Merci Adriel, lui dit-elle un sourire illuminant son visage. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin compris.  
_Compris quoi, demanda-t-il rougissant sans comprendre le pourquoi de cette soudaine attention.  
_Peu importe, on doit y aller.  
_Aller où?  
_A Argos! Toi et moi allons...hum...soutenir ceux qu'on aime, mentit-elle pour le faire bouger.  
_Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je t'ai dit que...  
_Ta mère a dit qu'ils partiraient vers huit heures pour pouvoir se cacher sur place, dit-elle sans l'écouter.  
_Oui et ils ont surtout dit que t'étais _persona non grata_ au départ, l'informa Adriel avec du ketchup au coin de la lèvre.  
_Oui mais tu vas m'aider à y aller discrètement, répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.


	14. La renaissance du monstre

**Argos** signifiait en grec «quelque chose de brillant» mais le moins que l'on pouvait dire de cette ville était qu'il n'y avait rien de particulièrement lumineux. Le paysage était essentiellement constitué de maisons qui s'alignaient par centaines. Les rares végétations étaient des arbres plantés par-ci par-là mais de grands lopins de terre cultivables étaient entretenus dans le village de **Kefalari**. Noctis, Bran et Kyle purent atteindre une petite rue commerçante sans encombres. C'était un peu normal étant donné que sur place, tout était complètement désert, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde. En revanche, certaines habitations n'avaient pas résisté à la vague de violence et laissaient apparaître des vitres cassées, des portes arrachées et même des flaques de sang sur le sol. Pourtant, au grand soulagement des trois hommes, ils ne découvrirent pas de corps même s'ils ne savaient pas si cela constituait un bon signe. Ils remontèrent la rue pendant une bonne demi-heure dans un silence bourdonnant et débouchèrent sur un petit bar dont l'enseigne pendait dans le vide sur laquelle on pouvait lire «Les Cyclades». Mais ce qui attira leur attention, était cette silhouette à quelques mètre d'eux qui avait les yeux rivés vers le bar. Noctis posa d'emblée sa main sur sa garde sans la sortir et Lucas en fit autant avec son revolver. En entendant leur pas derrière lui, l'homme se retourna vers eux.

_Il n'y a plus rien, leur dit-il d'une voix rauque. Allez vous-en!  
_Nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre quoi que ce soit, le rassura Noctis.  
_Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il en plissant ses petits yeux gris. Vous n'êtes pas de la région?  
_En effet, répondit le jeune homme en gardant la main sur son épée sortie de nulle part. Nous avons à faire dans le village.  
_Alors c'est vous les fous qui avez provoqué tout ça? Vous venez pour l'invocation, hein? Vous êtes fous à lier!  
_Au contraire, répondit Noctis surpris par cette référence. Nous venons empêcher cela.  
_Vous n'êtes pas les sorciers qui avez tué mon frère?  
_Absolument pas. Nous cherchons ces sorciers car ils tiennent l'un de nos amis.

Le vieil homme les regarda la bouche béante et tremblant. Il regarda les alentours et reposa ses yeux sur Noctis, Bran et Lucas puis il leur fit signe.

_Suivez-moi, dit-il en s'introduisant dans le bar.  
_Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance, demanda Lucas en regardant les deux autres.  
_Je pense que oui, dit Noctis qui suivit l'homme à l'intérieur.

Bran et Lucas le rejoignirent peu de temps après dans le petit bar dévasté. Les tables et les chaises étaient renversées, des bouteilles et de la vaisselle jonchant le sol et les murs complètement défoncés.  
Lucas aida le vieil homme à relever quatre chaises et une table puis ils s'y s'installèrent. l'inconnu croisa les mains et se pencha vers eux.

_Ils ont assassiné mon frère, murmura-t-il. Eugenios qu'il s'appelait. Et moi c'est Hector. C'était un gars sans histoire qui vivait de son commerce. Il l'ont tué il y a plus deux mois.  
_Deux mois, répéta Lucas. C'était avant que ne commence les incidents?  
_Oui mon garçon, répondit Hector en le regardant comme s'il le remarquait à peine. Ça n'aurait pas pu commencer avant de toute façon.  
_Comment ça?  
_Tout a commencé avec la mort de mon frère. La mort de l'aîné des derniers descendants d'Eurysthée.  
_Eurysthée, répéta Bran qui avait déjà entendu ce nom.  
_L'ennemi d'Héraclès, celui-là même qui lui imposa les Douze Travaux.  
_Vous rigolez?  
_Ai-je l'air de plaisanter mon garçon?  
_Mais pourquoi l'ont-il tué, demanda Noctis.

Hector poussa un profond soupir fatigué et laissa son front se poser sur sa main en fermant les yeux.

_Lorsque l'aîné des héritiers d'Eurysthée est tué, reprit l'homme las. Celui-ci portant en lui l'Orbe de Lerne, elle se révèle à son meurtrier.  
_Nous sommes désolés, lui dit Noctis. Désolés pour votre frère et pour vous.  
_Vous pouvez. Notre lignée est une véritable malédiction, c'est la raison pour laquelle ni lui ni moi ne voulions avoir d'enfants. Il aurait fallu attendre notre mort naturelle pour que l'Orbe disparaisse à jamais. Mais il a fallu que ces deux sorciers agissent à quelques années de notre fin pour gâcher tous nos efforts.  
_Savez-vous en quoi consiste l'invocation à laquelle ils doivent procéder?  
_Oui, le monstre mythique doit réapparaître: l'Hydre de Lerne lui même.  
_L'Hydre a été tué, s'empressa de dire Lucas. C'est impossible d'invoquer un monstre tué et découpé en morceaux.  
_L'invocation de l'Hydre tient au fait qu'il s'agit d'une incantation de résurrection.

Les trois jeunes hommes tombèrent des nues: il n'était censé exister aucune formule de résurrection parmi tous les domaines de la magie, Alejandro et Léandra avaient été formels sur ce point.

_Il n'en existe pas selon deux de nos amis sorciers, dit Lucas traduisant les pensées des deux autres.  
_C'est exactement ce pourquoi Eugenios et moi nous sentions en sécurité, répondit Hector. Les sorciers ne croient en rien d'autre qu'en eux-mêmes et aucun d'eux n'avait jamais soupçonné que la mythologie était finalement bien plus qu'une série de légendes. Eurysthée lui-même était un puissant sorcier qui a forgé l'Orbe, donné naissance à l'Hydre par le biais de la formule qu'il a conservé sur son parchemin. Les sorciers se sont appropriés ce dernier sans soupçonner ce qu'il était et en rejetant le passé.  
_Tout est réel alors, demanda Bran bouche bée.  
_Absolument, répondit le vieil homme. S'ils parviennent à réveiller l'Hydre j'ignore si l'humanité survivra au chaos qui ensuivra.  
_Ne vous en faîtes pas, le rassura Noctis d'un ton déterminé. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas.  
_Dernière question, ajouta Bran. Où sont les habitants de la ville?  
_Kefalari a été le premier lieu où se sont déclenchées les violences. Ça été épouvantable! A tel point que tous les habitants ont préféré s'exiler en emportant leurs morts.  
_Je vois.

****************************

_Nous y voilà, dit Fargas en ayant atteint le sommet de la colline du temple d'Apollon.

Ils étaient un peu en avance mais ils était prêts à attendre l'heure de son ascension bien que très impatients. Après avoir jeté Kyle au sol, le sorcier passa son plan en revu: il réveillait l'Hydre qui le reconnaîtrait comme son maître comme l'Orbe l'avait fait, tuait Kyle O'Quinn, tuait Deirdre, tuait Daphné et régnait en maître sur la Terre et les insectes qui la peuplaient. C'était un plan absolument merveilleux et infaillible qui lui donnait envie d'ôter son masque de sobriété et de rire comme un dément en cette soirée.

_Je vais allumer les torches pour l'invocation, proposa Deirdre en s'agitant dans tous les sens.  
_Reste ici pauvre fou, lui cria Fargas. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes suivis par tous les sorciers du monde? Je suis sûr que certains savent déjà que nous sommes ici. Soyons discrets jusqu'à ce que la lune soit pleine  
_Crétin , chuchota Kyle pour lui-même;

**************************

Casey n'existait plus. En revanche, Petra était née. C'était une grande sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs avec d'épais sourcils broussailleux et en prime un peu de duvet sous le nez. Elle portait une grande robe noire qui couvrait toute sa peau avec un chapeau, heureusement pas pointu sinon le summum du cliché serait réuni en une seule personne.

_Aïe, cria-t-elle doucement. Tu m'as piquée.  
_Désolé, chuchota Adriel. Mais il faut bien que je t'attache ton châle. Sauf qu'avec ses pinces c'est pas simple.  
_Oui mais fais attention.  
_T'en a de bonnes! C'est toi qui a eu cette idée débile de déguisement, moi je n'ai rien demandé alors silence pendant que je termine.

Casey, pardon Petra grimaça mais n'ajouta rien de plus. C'était vrai que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de se déguiser en sorcière qui se fondrait dans la masse pour pouvoir se rendre à Argos sans être reconnue par Léandra. Elle dut aussi reconnaître qu'Adriel faisait du bon boulot: elle était méconnaissable dans cet accoutrement sur lequel ils avaient passé la nuit. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de chez Aurora où ils faisaient les derniers réglages sur son costume.

_Bon récapitulons ton plan débile, dit Adriel qui venait de terminer son travail. Je vais rejoindre mes parents en leur disant que j'ai décidé de venir pendant que toi tu te mêles à la foule l'air de rien  
_C'est exactement ça et mon plan n'est pas débile du tout, répondit-elle. Et s'ils se demandent qui je suis?  
_Je dois dire que tu es une amie.  
_Exactement! T'es prêt?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme leva le pouce avant de se pencher vers la maison d'Aurora et de constater que c'était le moment d'agir: une vingtaine de sorciers sortait et se réunissait dans le petit jardin. Adriel y pénétra en passant devant la foule les mains dans les poches suivit de Petra qui se faufilait derrière lui pour gagner l'arrière du groupe. Mission accomplie! Adriel discutait avec Papa et Maman pendant que Petra jubilait intérieurement. Elle souffla de soulagement mais ce geste attira l'attention d'un sorcier en costume noir devant elle. Il se retourna et quand il la vit, il lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Mais ne voyait-il pas cette moustache juste sous son nez.? Il faisait pourtant encore jour bon sang! Il s'approcha d'elle et engagea la conversation au grand désespoir de Petra.

_Bonjour, je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir vu pendant la réunion, dit-il sans perdre son petit sourire qui révélait une fossette auxquelles elle était étrangement devenue allergique.  
_Je...j'ai déjà été informée du déroulement des opérations, répondit Petra en baissant les yeux.  
_Oh je vois! Vous êtes une amie...intime d'Aurora, dit-ill d'une voix suggestive car il était de notoriété publique qu'Aurora entretenait des relations avec des femmes.  
_Pas si intime, le corrigea-t-elle. C'est..juste une amie.  
_Oh! En fait mon nom est Benjamin.

Nom d'une ballerine atteinte de diarrhée aiguë, n'était-il pas l'heure de partir? Parce que Petra commençait sérieusement à étouffer entre ce costume qui la faisait transpirer comme un pompier en pleine intervention et ce Benjamin qui lui racontait ses exploits sexuels.

_Vous voyez la sorcière près de la porte, demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle et lui donnant l'occasion de faire sentir à Petra son haleine de chacal en plein désert. Et bien c'est peut-être la seule que je n'ai pas réussi à séduire jusque là.  
_Vous parlez bien de celle qui discute avec les deux hommes, demanda Petra qui trouva cela soudain très drôle.  
_Oui, cette Léandra est vraiment indomptable!  
_Tu m'étonnes Ashton, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.  
_Pardon, vous avez dit quelque chose?  
_Moi? Oh non absolument rien!  
_Ne traînons pas, dit Aurora qui apparut soudain, enroulée dans son châle.

Les sorciers se réunirent en cercle autour d'elle et se prirent la main pour pouvoir tous avoir un lien avec Aurora qui servirait de chauffeur si l'on pût dire. Mais Petra sentait le poids du regard de Léandra pas très loin d'elle et elle l'entendit dire à Alejandro quelque chose qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

_Qui est-ce?  
_Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit son mari qui regardait lui aussi Petra.  
_Euh, c'est une amie à moi, intervint Adriel sous le regard inquisiteur de ses parents. Elle...euh...  
_C'est ta petite amie, demanda sa mère avec un petit sourire.  
_Hum...mouais on va dire ça.  
_N'oublie pas de nous la présenter, sourit Léandra en tirant sur la joue de son fils.

Petra souffla une nouvelle fois et sentit encore le regard de Benjamin qui lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin à ce moment-là. Puis, elle découvrit avec encore plus de dégoût que c'était à sa main huileuse qu'elle était reliée.

_Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais fait l'expérience de la téléportation, il vous suffit de penser à notre destination de concert avec le reste des sorciers du cercle. Nous allons dans la ville d'Argos et plus exactement à Kefalari. Pensez à ce dernier endroit et nous y serons tous. Attention, si l'un d'entre vous se perd dans le cercle, il n'atterrira pas avec le reste du groupe. Allons-y!.

Aurora ferma les yeux et tout le monde en fit autant alors Petra suivit le mouvement. Il fallait donc penser à Kefalari à Argos, Kefalari à Argos, Kefalari à Argos, Kefalari à Argos, Kefalari à Argos, Kefalari à Argos, Kefalari à Argos, Kefalari à Argos, Kef...Petra sentit ses pieds quitter le sol: elle ne s'envolait pas à proprement dire mais n'était plus sur la terre ferme. Elle refusa d'ouvrir les yeux de peur de perdre le fil de sa concentration sur Kefalari à Argos. Elle se le répéta encore une dizaine de fois avant d'apercevoir un paysage pas très familier. Mais c'était étrange puisqu'elle avait les yeux parfaitement clos. Le paysage s'agrandissait pour envahir complètement sa tête. Puis, la voix d'Aurora s'éleva encore une fois:

_Nous y sommes, dit-elle.

Petra le prit comme un signal et ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir le village qui venait de lui apparaître dans la tête. Elle n'avait pas pensé au décalage horaire et fut étonnée de voir qu'il faisait nuit ici. Le groupe de sorciers avançait prudemment dans ce lieu étrangement désert et chaotique en direction de la colline sur laquelle un très grand temple s'élevait. Petra continua de suivre le mouvement avec Adriel qui l'avait rejoint à ses côtés.

_Tu crois que ton plan va fonctionner encore combien de temps, chuchota-t-il.  
_Le plus important c'est qu'on y ait, répondit-elle tout bas. Il seront trop concentrés sur leur objectif pour me remarquer, non?  
_Si tu le dis!

Noctis, Lucas et Bran attendaient patiemment au bas de la colline, guettant le moindre signe qui révélerait la présence de Fargas et Deirdre. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir qui que ce soit à l'intérieur du temple alors qu'il était vingt trois heures passées. Bran faisait les cent pas devant les deux autres assis dans l'herbe. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que les renforts arrivèrent sans faire de bruit. Ils ne les avaient d'ailleurs pas entendu approcher et dégainèrent leurs armes quand ils se montrèrent.

_C'est nous, annonça calmement Alejandro.  
_Aucun signe des cibles, demanda Aurora alors qu'ils abaissaient leurs armes.  
_Non toujours rien, répondit Noctis en se rasseyant bras croisés.

Petra sourit en le voyant mais Noctis ne la remarqua pas. Il était beau comme un dieu et elle dû se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se jeter à son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas griller sa couverture maintenant mais après tout...Adriel remarqua son geste et lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart sous les sifflets de sa mère.

_C'est sa petite amie, dit-elle à l'adresse des autres, fière de sa progéniture.  
_Et elle a de la moustache, chuchota Lucas à l'oreille de Noctis qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
_Pas tout de suite, chuchotait également Adriel à Casey.  
_Mais pourquoi, bouda-t-elle. Tu as vu comme il est beau ?  
_Ouais bon garde tes fantasmes pour le moment. S'ils découvrent ton identité, ils ne te laisseront pas essayer de les protéger. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton plan?  
_Mon plan?  
_Ben oui, tu as dit que tu étais là pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, non? Alors comment tu comptes t'y prendre?  
_Euh...J'ai disons...  
_Pas de plan?  
_L'improvisation, dit-elle sans modestie et sous le petit rire d'Adriel. Les artistes comme moi n'ont pas besoin de plan et agissent à l'instinct.

Ils revinrent vers le reste du groupe qui se chuchotaient des choses par-ci par-là. Casey se planta bêtement devant Noctis qui discutait avec Lucas. Malgré les rappels à l'ordre d'Adriel, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le regarder et de s'imaginer dans ses bras ou en train de lui caresser ses magnifiques cheveux. De toute façon, sous son chapeau, il ne pouvait pas savoir sur quoi ses yeux se posaient. Pourtant, elle fit une erreur qui fit tomber tous ses plans à l'eau: elle n'avait pas pu réprimer un sourire quand leur regard s'étaient croisés mais Noctis reconnaîtrait ce fameux sourire entre mille. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds alors que Casey se retournait mais le mal était fait: il se leva et lui ôta son chapeau sans détours.

_Casey, dit-il le souffle coupé.  
_Dîtes-moi que je rêve, renchérit Léandra la colère se lisant aussi bien sur son visage dans cette nuit noire, à quelques mètres.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dit Adriel en feignant très très mal la surprise.

Léandra pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction qui signifiait que s'il tenait à la vie il ferait mieux de se taire. Casey ôta sa fausse moustache et ses faux sourcils et sourit timidement à Noctis.

_Surprise, dit-elle tout doucement sous les yeux des spectateurs qui devaient être une bonne trentaine.  
_Tu n'aurais pas du venir, lui répondit-il. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi ici!  
_Si les choses tournaient mal peu importe si j'étais à Aurora ou ici, les conséquences seraient les mêmes et je ne serais en sécurité nulle part.  
_Tu n'en as encore fait qu'à ta tête hein, dit-il mi-amusé, mi-consterné.  
_Il fallait que je te parle, lui confia-t-elle en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart.

_Et ça n'aurait pas pu attendre ?

_Non, je...

Casey en avait assez d'être la jouvencelle en détresse, d'être celle vers qui il fallait faire le premier pas. Si elle avait raison : tant mieux. Si elle avait tort : tant pis. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était mettre un terme à ces enfantillages.

_Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi, demanda-t-elle sans sourciller.

Noctis fut scotché par la manière d'agir entreprenante qu'il ne connaissait pas à Casey. Elle était allée droit au but et venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.  
Il aurait voulu tout lui dire là maintenant mais, en haut, sur la colline, les lumières du temple venaient d'être allumées. Pris comme un signal, le groupe de sorciers commença à escalader la colline.

_Reste ici s'il te plaît, dit Noctis à Casey. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.  
_D'accord, promit-elle à mi-voix après une seconde d'hésitation.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un petit baiser au coin de sa lèvre. Puis, après un dernier regard, il courut à la suite des sorciers, Bran et Lucas qui allaient déjà en direction du temple. Adriel était encore à côté d'elle et la prit par l'épaule alors qu'elle regardait les sauveurs de Kyle courir vers un grand danger.

_Libère-le Deirdre, ordonna Fargas.

Ce dernier coupa les liens qui attachaient Kyle et le fit mettre debout. Il le plaça devant le parchemin et la traduction qui l'accompagnait. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et constata que personne ne venait. Peut-être qu'il avait fondé trop d'espoir sur ses amis? Peut-être qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore rendu compte de sa disparition? Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il commençait à désespérer sérieusement. Il allait être obligé par le pouvoir de Deirdre à lire l'invocation et libérer l'Hydre sur l'humanité et il n'y pourrait rien.

_Lis, lui dit Fargas en lui jetant un regard noir. Deirdre assure-toi qu'il obéisse!

Il le savait, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir cette fois, il était vraiment coincer. Tant pis! Kyle commença à remuer les lèvres et entendit une voix s'élever derrière lui:

_Relâche-le espèce de cinglé, hurla Bran par-dessus l'épaule de Kyle.

Il ne rêvait pas: c'était bien son vieux frère qui était venu lui sauver la mise? Kyle se retourna et eut à peine le temps de voir le corps de Bran heurter le seul, recevant le sort de Fargas en pleine poitrine. Il n'avait pas l'air mort puisqu'il remuait encore. Derrière lui, une trentaine de silhouettes émergea de la nuit noire. Il put voir Noctis et Lucas avant que Deirdre ne le fasse pivoter vers l'incantation.

_Obéis!

Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la volonté du druide et fut obligé de commencer à lire. Près de la porte, il leur était impossible de pénétrer dans le temple avec les protections que Fargas avait eu le temps de placer bien avant leur arrivée.

_Comment allons-nous faire, demanda Léandra sous l'œil amusé de Fargas. Je n'arrive pas à lever les pièges.  
_Rien, répondit simplement Alejandro.  
_Comment ça rien?  
_Nous allons devoir tuer l'Hydre de nos propres mains.

La révélation glaça le sang des sorciers présents. Noctis sortit son épée et Lucas arma son revolver. Kyle continuait de lire le sort de résurrection:

__...de ton repaire sous le platane à la septuple source d'Amymoné, né du sein d'Echidna maitresse des reptiles et de Typhon, fils de Gaïa. Renait..._

_C'est de la folie Alé, dit Léandra concentrée sur la scène. Nous ne sommes pas des héros!  
_Je te connais trop, répondit son mari. Et si je te demande de retourner en bas de la colline tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête.  
_En effet, dit-elle. Tu me connais trop!

Elle lui sourit et Alejandro lui retourna au centuple. Noctis les regardait concentré, lui aussi détestait savoir Casey ici et ferait tout pour empêcher le monstre de l'atteindre. Il resserra sa prise autour de son épée alors que Kyle finissait de lire.

__...et que le nom d'Eurysthée soit récompensé le jour où tu es né._

L'Orbe posée sur un autel, commença à émettre une faible lueur qui plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait aveuglante. Les secondes passaient comme des heures et chacun se tenait prêt. Alejandro referma sa main sur celle de Léandra tandis que Kyle commençait à reculer. Fargas ne lui prêta pas attention tant il était fasciné par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Un tourbillon se forma sorti de nulle part et s'agrandissait petit à petit tandis que l'Orbe se craquelait. C'était comme la naissance d'un poussin..en beaucoup plus troublant. Quelque chose sortait de l'orbe et aussi du portail. Un corps de canidé hors norme émergeait du tourbillon tandis qu'une tête à peau de serpent sortait de l'œuf et grossissait comme une montgolfière qu'on serait en train de gonfler. Les deux parties se rattachèrent difficilement et la chose qui en naquit poussa un terrible rugissement: **l'Hydre de Lerne** était de retour!


	15. Epilogue

Les cinq têtes de serpent du monstre poussèrent un rugissement à faire dresser le poil sur le bras. Il était d'une taille impressionnante et le Temple ne résista pas longtemps à sa présence: l'Hydre se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le plafond de pierre s'effondra sous l'impact, annulant les protections magiques de Fargas tout autour. Instinctivement, Bran tira Kyle vers lui alors qu'une énorme pierre s'abattait à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le monstre était de plus en plus menaçant et ses têtes narguaient ses assaillants mais il n'avait toujours pas attaqué.  
C'est alors que Fargas, bouche grande ouverte s'avança vers lui en levant les mains:

_Hydre de Lerne, cria-t-il comme fou. Je suis celui qui t'a libéré des chaînes des Enfers. Reconnais-moi comme ton maître!

La bête se tut quelques instants en contemplant Fargas de ses cinq paires d'yeux. Elle semblait à peine remarquer sa présence. Deirdre se tenait près de lui en imitant le sorcier lever les bras vers l'Hydre comme s'ils s'en imprégnaient.

_Obéis-moi Hydre, cria Fargas.

Mais il n'obéit pas. En fait, Noctis se demandait comment le sorcier et le druide avaient pu croire que l'Hydre les traiteraient en maître. C'était un monstre sans conscience qui n'avait sûrement même pas prêter allégeance à Eurysthée lui-même. D'ailleurs, c'était bien lui qui avait demandé à Héraclès de le tuer! Pour toute réponse, deux des têtes du monstre se jetèrent sur Deirdre et Fargas qui esquivèrent une première fois en se jetant au sol. Mais couchés comme des proies apeurées, il fut plus simple pour l'Hydre de les dévorer comme un bon repas. Les deux hommes émirent un dernier cri et furent engloutis par l'Hydre. Ni Noctis, ni personne d'autre n'avait levé le petit doigt: pas par cruauté mais parce qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire pour empêcher cela surtout que le monstre avait été rapide. Pourtant, c'est sur eux que les yeux de l'Hydre se posèrent un instant plus tard et il fallait bien passer à l'action.

_Tenez-vous prêts mes amis, cria Alejandro. Dispersons-nous!

A cet ordre, des groupes se formèrent automatiquement et se placèrent aux quatre coins du Temple. Léandra, Alejandro, Bran, Kyle et Lucas restèrent dans la ligne de mire de l'Hydre et Noctis sut qu'il devrait profiter de ce moment pour faire appel à tous ses pouvoirs. Il ferma les yeux pour établir une plus forte connexion avec le Cristal qui était à des kilomètres d'ici. Ayant été recomposé dans son entièreté, sa puissance n'en était que plus grande. Il la sentit l'envahir de la tête aux pieds comme si un liquide chaud lui coulait sur les épaules. Ses pupilles virèrent à l'écarlate et de son épée émanait une lueur bleue comme jamais elle n'avait lui. Oui, il était bien décidé à protéger ses amis coûte que coûte.

_Bran, Lucas écoutez-moi, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude. Je vais attaquer le monstre et le distraire pendant que vous et le reste des sorciers lui enverrez des balles, des salves de sorts et tout ce qui pourra le blesser.  
_Tu es sûr de vouloir servir de diversion, demanda Bran. C'est dangereux.  
_Nous courrons tous le même danger. De plus, je suis le plus rapide de nous tous alors ce devoir me revient.  
_Très bien mon vieux. Mais sois prudent!

Noctis prit son élan et n'hésita pas à foncer sur l'Hydre, son épée brandie devant lui. L'une des têtes du monstre chercha à refermer ses mâchoires sur lui, mais il réussit à esquiver alors que derrière lui Alejandro donnait l'ordre d'attaquer. Des sorts retentirent dans tous les coins et visait le monstre qui continuait de poursuivre Noctis qui, lui, disparaissait comme la foudre. Mais l'essentiel était que la bête ne prêtait pas attention à ses vrais assaillants. Au bout d'un moment, à portée de la tête la plus à gauche, Noctis fendit l'air de son épée et la trancha d'un seul coup. Elle roula sur le sol en déversant une grande quantité de sang. L'Hydre hurla de douleur et Noctis prit le temps de reprendre son souffle quelques secondes. Des secondes pendant lesquelles l'horreur tordit son visage. En effet, à la place de la tête qu'il venait de couper, deux autres étaient en train de repousser. Il y avait à présent six têtes de serpent qui le menaçait de leurs crocs terribles.

Au bas de la colline, Casey et Adriel entendaient les cris de l'Hydre et se faisaient violence pour ne pas céder à la panique. La jeune fille avait les mains jointes et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers les personnes qu'elle aimait tant qui luttaient pour leur survie à quelques mètres d'elle. Tandis qu'Adriel faisait les cent pas pour se calmer.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, ne cessait-il de répéter depuis plus de dix minutes. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
_Adriel, cria Casey. Arrête ça, tu me transmets ton stress au centuple.  
_J'y peux rien, je me sens inutile...et lâche. Mes parents risquent de mourir et je suis là à tourner en rond.  
_Calme-toi. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.  
_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
_Rien pour l'instant mais peut-être que...  
_Peut-être que quoi, hurla le jeune homme en s'arrêtant. On ne sert à rien et tu le sais, Casey. Regarde-nous! On n'aurait jamais dû venir.  
_On peut leur être utile.  
_Ah oui, dit-il d'un air sarcastique. Et comment? En balançant tes livres de mythologie à la figure du monstre? Sois sérieuse s'il te plaît!  
_Non mais...

Ses livres! Mais oui! Elle pourrait peut-être servir à quelque chose après tout. Les sorciers en train de combattre ce monstre mythologique ont longtemps occultés les détails de cette époque et elle doutait que Bran ou même Noctis connaissent tous les détails sur ces légendes, alors qu'elle en savait beaucoup sur le sujet. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir les protéger?

_Adriel, nous devons y aller, dit-elle.  
_T'es vraiment chiante tu sais ?  
_Et toi tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi mon grand.  
_On n'a aucun moyen de se rendre utile. Tout ce qu'on fera c'est les gêner et peut-être les faire tuer par notre faute.  
_J'ai un plan cette fois-ci et tu dois m'aider, s'il te plaît!

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il approuve pour saisir son poignet et commencer à escalader la colline comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas en l'occurrence. Ils arrivèrent devant le temple au bout de cinq minutes, essoufflés et suants et tombèrent sur une scène de chaos total. Des pierres avaient rouler jusqu'à leurs pieds et le combat faisait rage. Casey aperçut deux personnes assises un peu plus loin et elle crut reconnaître Kyle et l'autre homme devait être Benjamin, visiblement blessé. Mais ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux était de voir Noctis combattre les huit têtes de l'Hydre au corps à corps. Lucas et Bran vidaient leur chargeur sur le corps de la bête et Alejandro et Léandra jetaient des sorts d'empoisonnement sur toutes les têtes, en vain.

_Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien pour le moment, constata tristement Adriel.  
_Oui mais ça ne va pas, ajouta Casey. Le venin des têtes de serpent de l'Hydre sont renforcées par le poison que tes parents lui envoient.  
_Je vais leur dire, dit Adriel en courant vers eux avant que Casey n'ait eu le temps de le retenir.

Elle était seule à contempler ce triste spectacle et elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits mais impossible de se concentrer en voyant Noctis en si grand danger. Il fut obligé de couper un nouvelle tête qui s'approchait trop dangereusement de lui ce qui monta le total à neuf têtes. Casey soupira et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Si elle le perdait, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve la solution pour qu'ils puissent vaincre le monstre et en sortir indemnes. Mais c'était peine perdue: son cerveau ne répondait plus. Elle se laissa glisser sur l'herbe fraîche et ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter tout cela. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle le fit quand même. Accroupie à côté d'elle, une femme au sourire bienveillant la regardait. C'était sûrement la plus belle femme que Casey eut l'occasion de voir dans sa vie: elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas des fesses, et des dents aussi blanches que la neige.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre espoir, lui dit-elle sans perdre son magnifique sourire avec une voix cristalline. Ceux que tu aimes ont besoin de toi, c'est bien ce que tu répètes sans cesse non?  
_Je...euh, bégaya Casey. Qui êtes-vous?  
_Si tu veux vraiment les aider, il va falloir y mettre plus d'entrain, dit-elle en occultant la question sur son identité.  
_Je ne peux rien faire.  
_Tu sais beaucoup de choses, Casey. Aie confiance en toi et repense à tous les détails.  
_Les détails?  
_Oui, tu n'as pas tout un tas d'informations dans ta manche? Ou alors je me trompe de Casey?

La jeune fille se releva sans perdre de vue l'inconnue. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était mais son conseil n'était pas idiot. En réalité, il était plus que vital. Elle savait ce qu'ils devaient faire pour mettre un terme à ce combat: le tout était de s'en souvenir. Elle referma les yeux et essaya de revoir les passages sur la seconde tâche d'Héraclès:

_«Il mit le feu à un petit bois, puis pour empêcher l'Hydre de faire renaître de nouvelles têtes, il cautérisa les chairs à leur racine avec des brandons et réussit ainsi à arrêter le sang»._

Voilà la solution! Il fallait absolument en appeler à l'élément du feu pour affaiblir l'Hydre. Et le petit doigt de Casey lui disait qu'un certain jeune espagnol à la peau mate allait finalement trouvé son utilité dans ce combat. Elle courut vers le Temple, laissant la jeune femme derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle puisse les avertir sans les empêcher de se défendre. Elle alla rejoindre Kyle et Benjamin, assis dans l'herbe à bonne distance des autres où sa voix pourrait suffisamment porter jusqu'aux oreilles de Noctis.

_Casey, dit Kyle abasourdi de la voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
_Kyle je suis ravie de te revoir, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer.

Noctis était très essoufflé mais il ne pouvait plus prendre le temps de se reposer face aux dix têtes du monstre qui prenait l'avantage. Le jeune homme, dans un seconde d'inattention fut projeté au sol, à la merci du monstre. Les sorciers tentèrent de faire diversion en lançant des sorts au niveau de ses visages mais l'Hydre avait l'air d'avoir une sérieuse dent contre Noctis qui lui résistait depuis trop longtemps. Emportée par son désir de le sortir de ce pétrin, Casey courut vers l'endroit où Noctis était allongé. Instinctivement, elle vint se placer entre lui et le monstre. Noctis leva sa main à temps pour faire apparaître une pluie d'épées semblables à la sienne qui les entoura. C'était comme cette fois-là avec Valos et il savait quoi faire : sa peau entra en contact avec celle de Casey et à cet instant, les lames autour d'eux se mirent à créer une sorte de tourbillon, les protégeant de l'attaque de l'Hydre. Casey n'eut pas le temps de se sentir soulagée que Noctis, son épée en main la poussa hors du temple juste à côté des Solano qui ne relâchait pas prise. Zut, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'informer pour le feu. De toute manière, il ne l'écouterait certainement pas si c'était elle qui lui disait de couper une tête donc il fallait prendre le problème par son autre extrémité. Elle courut vers Adriel qui se tenait derrière ses parents qui invoquaient maintenant des sorts de foudre très puissants au niveau des pattes du monstre.

_Adriel, cria Casey en arrivant vers lui. On va avoir besoin de toi.  
_Quoi, dit le garçon en lui faisant éviter des éclats de roche. Comment ça?  
_Que fais-tu ici, demanda Alejandro qui la remarquait.  
_T'as un plan cette fois, questionna Adriel en l'emmenant vers ses parents.  
_Écoutez-moi, dit Casey sans détours. Noctis doit couper une autre tête et toi tu devras en brûler l'extrémité, Adriel.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, lui cria Léandra. Retourne...  
_Faites-moi confiance! Je sais ce que je dis. C'est comme ça que l'Hydre a été vaincu la première fois.

Alejandro et Léandra s'échangèrent un regard bref et cette dernière acquiesça en disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

_Très bien fiston, dit Alejandro en s'approchant plus près du temple avec son fils. Attends mon signal.  
_Bien, répondit simplement Adriel quelque peu tremblant.

Léandra saisit Casey par les épaules et la fit reculer pour ne pas recevoir les éclats de pierre. Alejandro attendit que Noctis soit près de lui pour hurler :

_Tranche-lui la tête la plus proche de nous! Nous avons un plan!

Noctis ne répondit pas mais il signala qu'il avait compris en levant un pouce brièvement. Une minute plus tard, après avoir esquivé un nouvel assaut de l'Hydre, il fonça droit sur le côté gauche de la bête et découpa la tête qui tomba sur le sol à côté des cinq autres.

_Maintenant, cria le sorcier à son fils.

Adriel plaça ses deux mains devant lui et plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa cible. Son feu magique atteignit l'extrémité de la chair où se trouvait la tête quelques secondes plus tôt pendant cinq longues secondes. Puis, rien ne se produisit, aucune tête ne repoussa du moignon brûlé. Le plan avait fonctionné et la bête poussait un hurlement de rage en comprenant. Il ne restait plus que les neuf autres pour en finir avec le monstre.  
Plus que huit! Plus que sept! Plus que six!

_Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas blessé, chuchota Casey pour elle-même.

Plus que cinq! Plus que quatre! Plus que trois! Adriel utilisait beaucoup d'énergie et Noctis tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Plus que deux! Plus qu'une! Casey refusait de voir la suite: elle enferma son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas voir la fin. C'était Noctis ou l'Hydre! Alors qu'elle pensait déjà à sa tenue de deuil, un cri retentit. Mais ce n'était pas un cri de désespoir mais bien de la joie.  
Ils avaient vaincu l'Hydre de Lerne!

La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux et contempla la scène: sous les faibles lueurs des quelques torches encore debout, le temple était anéanti et du sang et des morceaux du monstre tapissaient le sol. Les sorciers fatigués par l'envoi continuel de sorts s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Certains étaient blessés mais aucun grièvement. Bran et Lucas étaient allés rejoindre Kyle sur l'herbe alors que Léandra et Alejandro soutenaient Adriel à bout de souffle. Tout le monde allait bien! Enfin presque: Casey aperçut Noctis agenouillé sur le sol couvert de sang et seulement soutenu par son épée. Elle courut le rejoindre pour lui servir d'appui avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans la mare de sang de l'horrible monstre. Une pensée idiote lui traversa l'esprit: qui allait bien pouvoir nettoyer tout ça? Pas elle en tout cas c'était un certitude. Le visage de Noctis se leva vers le sien pendant qu'elle plissait le nez devant l'odeur horrible qui se dégageait des lieux.

_Tu as réussi, dit-elle tout sourire.  
_Je n'étais pas seul, lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, les yeux encore rouges.  
_Oui mais t'as fait tout le sale boulot. Regarde dans quel état tu es! On aurait dit que tu travailles dans la boucherie du coin.  
_Je vais réfléchir à en ouvrir une après ça.

Ils se mirent à rire comme s'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un pique-nique dans un champ de fleurs sous l'œil consterné de leurs amis. Lucas, Kyle et Bran se retrouvaient à peine et commençaient déjà à jouer les commères sous l'impulsion du blond.

_Non mais tu les vois ces deux-là, dit-il. On aurait dit un vieux couple qui se déchire et qui se réconcilie alors qu'ils ne sont même pas ensemble.  
_Tu m'étonnes Ashton, renchérit Bran. Merde et voilà que je sors les expressions de Casey!  
_Vous m'expliquerez les derniers événements une fois que j'aurais pris une douche, appelé mon directeur de thèse et pioncé pendant trois jours, suggéra Kyle.  
_Un mec qui fait passer son dirlo avant son sommeil est quelqu'un qui n'a plus toute sa tête, répondit Bran en lui donnant une frappe sur le crâne.

De l'autre côté de la colline, Léandra et Alejandro pansaient les plaies des blessés en se réjouissant de ne pas avoir subi de perte. Adriel se reposait sous un sapin et Casey et Noctis vinrent se poser près de lui.

_On a fait une sacrée équipe, dit ce dernier au jeune homme somnolant.  
_Heureusement que j'étais là, commenta Adriel les yeux clos.  
_Qu'il est bête, se moqua Casey. On aurait aussi bien pu utiliser des allumettes!  
_Va au diable!  
_Toi d'abord!

Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur alors que tout le monde se regroupait avec eux sous l'ordre d'Aurora. Lucas et Bran soutenaient Kyle et les sorciers blessés titubaient pour arriver. Soudain, Casey se souvint de quelque chose:

_Où est la jolie femme aux cheveux roux?  
_Quelle femme, demanda Noctis en fronçant les sourcils.  
_Celle qui était près des arbres avec moi tout à l'heure.  
_Tout le monde est présent, l'informa Léandra. Il ne manque que Petra.  
_C'est pas drôle, dit Casey en se remettant debout. Il y avait une femme qui connaissait mon prénom et qui m'a...  
_Qui t'a quoi, demanda Léandra en la regardant comme si elle était bonne pour l'asile. Ça doit être l'émotion.  
_Je ne suis pas cinglée!  
_Ah bon?

Casey soupira et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait vu la belle inconnue quelques minutes auparavant. Rien, personne, pas même un écureuil. Alors ça, c'était vraiment bizarre! Mais une idée lui traversa la tête:

_Je sais qui c'était, dit-elle les yeux ronds. C'était peut-être moi dans le futur. J'ai sans doute utilisé une machine à remonter le temps pour venir changer l'avenir parce qu'on allait sûrement perdre le combat contre l'Hydre de Lerne. Je nous ai tous sauvé!

Les sorciers la regardaient comme s'il soupçonnait un rocher de lui avoir aplati le cerveau, tandis que Noctis et ses amis riaient.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer, demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

A ces mots, les rires redoublèrent. Elles se sentait incomprise par ses propres amis. Elle n'avait pas rêvé: cette femme lui était réellement apparue et sa théorie tenait debout.

_Vous vous êtes déjà moqués d'une de mes hypothèses je vous rappelle, répliqua-t-elle avec colère. Et il s'est avéré que j'avais raison, non?  
_En effet, avoua Aurora alors que Casey adressait une grimace aux garçons. Tu nous a été d'une aide précieuse aujourd'hui Casey. Si tu ne t'étais pas intéressée à toutes ces histoires, nous aurions eu beaucoup plus de mal à venir à bout du monstre. Tu nous as tous donné une leçon: il faut savoir étoffer ses connaissances et reconnaître les croyances des autres.  
_J'ai donc été la clé du succès?  
_Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, la coupa la sorcière. Tu as été utile rien de plus.

La jeune fille bouda un peu mais au fond d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de jubiler. Elle avait enfin été utile et avait réussi à protéger Noctis et les autres. Indirectement mais c'était déjà ça pour une fille qui ne savait pas faire grand chose. Elle se sentait bien, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule: le pouvoir destructeur de l'Orbe semblait avoir été levé et avec lui les tensions qui flottaient dans l'air.

_Je propose que ne rentrions tous, dit Aurora au bout d'un moment. Nous avons besoin de repos et certain même d'une bonne douche.

Noctis adressa un sourire timide à Casey qui le lui rendit au centuple. Alejandro serra toute sa famille saine et sauve dans ses bras tandis que les trois amis de Noctis recommençaient à se chamailler à propos de qui utiliserait le premier la salle de bain. Finalement tout se finissait bien!

**EPILOGUE**

Le mois de septembre était sans doute le plus compliqué de l'année: il fallait reprendre les cours, retourner au travail après des magnifiques vacances passées à St Tropez à faire de la planche à voile et des châteaux de sable sous le soleil. De plus, l'été faisait place à l'automne: les feuilles des arbres jaunissaient, les températures chutaient et l'humeur en pâtissait. Décidément, ce mois de septembre n'était vraiment pas un ami! Encore moins pour ceux qui avaient un choix difficile à faire.

Léandra se réveillait lentement auprès de son mari et sourit en le regardant dormir. Elle se leva et alla préparer un bon petit-déjeuner pour sa famille qu'elle aimait tant: elle sortit trois assiettes et trois verres et commença à cuisiner en fredonnant une chanson populaire d'Espagne. Elle était de bonne humeur comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. En même temps c'était à peu près le cas dans le reste du monde où l'aire de la violence gratuite et de masse avait touché à sa fin la semaine dernière avec la mort de l'Hydre.  
En sentant l'odeur des œufs brouillés, Adriel fut attiré dans la cuisine comme un aimant du canapé sur lequel il dormait.

_Maman, demanda-t-il comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir, elle. Depuis quand tu fais un vrai petit déjeuner?  
_Depuis que je veux gâter mon grand garçon, répondit-elle en lui tirant les joues.  
_Arrête ça!  
_T'es trop mignon _mi hijo_! Allez assieds-toi et goûte un peu cet œuf à l'Andalouse fait maison.

Adriel sourit et en prit une bouchée. Il ne voulait pas vexer sa mère alors il se força à avaler mais cet œuf avait tout sauf un goût d'œuf. Il reposa lentement sa fourchette en prétextant n'avoir pas faim alors que son père entrait dans la cuisine.

__Buenos dias_, dit-il avant d'embrasser sa femme et son fils. Alors comme ça notre Léa nous prépare un vrai petit-déjeuner pour une fois?  
_J'avais envie de vous faire plaisir, répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
_Hum et bien voyons ça!

Adriel, avec un sourire moqueur surveillait l'impact. 3,2,1. Et hop! Il ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire quand son père avait grimacé en mâchant la nourriture infâme de la nouvelle cuisinière.

_Que se passe-t-il, demanda cette dernière sans voir l'expression de son mari. Pourquoi tu te marres comme une otarie?  
_Pour rien, répondit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Je repensais à un truc drôle.  
_Hum, fit la sorcière peu sûre de la véracité de ses paroles. Finis ton assiette!  
_Euh, d'abord il faut que je te parle, dit Alejandro précipitamment alors qu'Adriel soufflait de soulagement. Nous devons discuter de quelque chose d'assez sérieux Léa.  
_Je t'écoute, dit-elle en goûtant à son propre plat.  
_Je veux que tu viennes avec Adriel et moi. Nous retournons en Espagne et nous avons besoin de toi là-bas.

Léandra venait de recracher tous ses œufs dans son assiette par dégoût et par surprise. Adriel se dit que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ait le droit de faire ça et pas lui, mais attendait la réponse de sa mère.

_Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer si brusquement...  
_Non, il n'a y a pas de mal, dit-elle avant de boire un grand verre d'eau.  
_Tu ne t'y attendais pas un peu franchement, demanda Adriel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé mais elle espérait repousser l'échéance au maximum. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses qui l'empêchait de quitter Aurora et d'un autre côté, il y avait deux excellentes raisons pour elle de déposer ses valises en Espagne: elles étaient sous ses yeux.

_Je sais bien que tu penses à Casey en ce moment, dit Alejandro en regardant ses pieds. Mais moi je pense plutôt à nous.  
_J'imagine!  
_Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, constata tristement Adriel.  
_Bien sûr que si mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps les garçons.  
_Le problème, reprit son mari. C'est que le temps joue contre nous: j'ai laissé mes responsabilités à Madrid et je ne peux plus reculer la date de mon retour.  
_Et quand est-ce que tu comptes rentrer, demanda Léandra spéculant déjà sur la réponse.  
_Dans une semaine!

Apparemment, la situation à Lucis était devenue incontrôlable même pour l'inébranlable Louis. Noctis était inquiet à l'idée ce que préparaient les Fleuret. Il espérait que cela n'avait rien de dangereux pour ses sujets comme un coup d'état ou une guerre civile provoquée. Il ne pouvait plus rester à Aurora et serait forcer de partir dès le lendemain matin. Casey et lui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se parler comme il avait dû régler l'affaire de l'Hydre avec les autorités grecques, raccompagner Kyle chez lui et se reposer un peu. Casey, elle avait repris le travail en attendant patiemment un moment pour discuter avec Noctis. Elle avait décidé ne plus être déprimée et quelle que fût la réponse de Noctis, elle s'était promis de se reprendre en main par tous les moyens.

Kyle était donc retourné se reposer chez ses parents qui avaient été ravis de le revoir. Sa mère, Kerry avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps s'étant sentie coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Il avait aussi pu appeler son cher directeur de thèse et l'université du Michigan pour leur expliquer la situation. Étant données les circonstances, on ne lui en tint pas rigueur mais le jeune homme était tout de même déçu d'avoir raté le séminaire. Cependant, il allait bien et c'était tout ce qui importait à ses proches. D'ailleurs, ses amis, lui avaient réservé un accueil chaleureux après la première semaine de son retour. Ils étaient dans l'appartement de Casey qu'elle, Reese et Lucas avaient décoré comme si un anniversaire allait être célébré: banderoles, cotillons, chapeaux, gâteaux avaient été sortis pour l'occasion.

_C'est gentil à vous, les remercia Kyle alors que Casey lui envoyait des confettis à la figure. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.  
_Mais quel rabat-joie, se plaignit Lucas. Profites-en un peu!  
_Il doit déjà être en train de penser à son prochain cours, se moqua Bran.  
_Ou peut-être qu'il avait déjà rendez-vous avec sa petite amie, proposa Léandra en levant les épaules.  
_Je n'ai pas de petite amie.  
_Je disais ça comme ça.

Ils mangèrent en l'honneur de Kyle qui avait recouvré la liberté, de Casey qui avait été d'une grande aide, de Noctis et Adriel qui avaient formé une équipe solide lors de la bataille bien qu'ils ne précisèrent pas que c'était contre un monstre à dix têtes devant Reese. La jeune fille était, d'ailleurs aux petits soins avec Lucas.

_Ça va mieux ta jambe, demanda-t-elle en la consultant l'air inquiet.  
_Ma jambe, dit tristement Lucas. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas la perdre mais ça va mieux.  
_Ça a dû être si horrible, murmura Reese en portant une main à son cœur.  
_J'étais presque mourant. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à replacer mon os tout seul, supportant la douleur comme un homme.  
_Comme un héros tu veux dire. Tu es très courageux Lucas.  
_Non ne me couvre pas autant d'éloges, Reese je ne suis qu'un garçon comme les autres.  
_Tu veux encore un peu de pudding?  
_Ça serait avec plaisir, répondit-il en tendant son assiette faiblement.  
_Lucas n'a pas été blessé, chuchota Adriel à l'oreille de Bran. Je me trompe?  
_Non tu ne te trompes pas, répondit-il. Ce mec n'a aucune dignité.  
_Oh je me sens encore si mal Reese, se plaignit le blond en portant une main à son front d'un air théâtral  
_Mon pauvre Lucas, soupira la jeune fille naïve en le prenant dans ses bras.  
_Le pire c'est que ça fonctionne, commenta Léandra en secouant la tête.

Casey et elle s'échangèrent un sourire amusée et la sorcière lui prit la main sous la table. Une conversation s'imposait entre les deux amies.

_J'ai à te parler, dit-elle.  
_Oh, murmura Casey. Allons dans la chambre!

Elles quittèrent la table après s'être excusées sous l'œil surpris de leurs amis et allèrent se réfugier dans un endroit où Léandra aurait l'occasion de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Casey referma la porte derrière elle et la sorcière commença à faire les cent pas.

_Je t'écoute, dit Casey  
_Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en s'arrêtant devant elle.

Léandra ne savait pas comment annoncer cette nouvelle à Casey mais prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

_Voila ma puce, on se connaît depuis toujours toi et moi. J'ai pris soin de toi, à distance parfois mais j'ai toujours été là pour toi. D'ailleurs, je le serais toujours parce que tu es ma petite puce à moi. Mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup pris soin de moi pendant toutes ces années et...je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire.  
_Avec des mots, lui sourit Casey qui voyait très bien où cela allait les mener.  
_C'est difficile à te l'annoncer, reprit-elle la voix cassée par les larmes. Alejandro et Adriel veulent que je rentre à Madrid avec eux...et j'ai dit oui.

Oui c'était bien ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Casey lui adressa un sourire compréhensif comme pour lui signaler qu'elle se doutait que ce jour arriverait. Elle y était préparée depuis le retour d'Adriel et Alejandro et n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

_Je t'aime trop ma Casey, lui dit finalement Léandra. Je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare  
_Et pourtant je ne vois pas d'autres moyens, réussit à dire Casey entre deux pleurs. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être auprès de ta véritable famille. Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de toi, tu m'as donné tout l'amour possible et je t'en suis reconnaissante.  
_Tu es aussi ma famille. Ne l'oublies jamais: tu es comme ma fille et ça ne changera jamais.  
_C'est mignon, merci!  
_Non c'est normal et c'est pour cela que je veux que tu viennes avec nous à Madrid.

_Quoi ?

Alors par contre, Casey ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette proposition. Elle avait toujours pensé que Léandra privilégierait sa famille si l'occasion se présentait.

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia la jeune fille.

_Dis juste oui, la supplia Léandra. J'en ai discuté avec les garçons, ils disent qu'ils seront ravis.

_Je ne peux pas continuer à...

_Tu auras ta propre chambre. Beaucoup plus grande que celle-ci.

_C'est d'accord.

_Et bien c'était du rapide. Quelle femme matérialiste tu peux faire !

Elle se regardèrent en riant comme elles le faisaient d'habitude. Après tout, c'était aussi bien comme cela. Elles quitteraient toutes les deux Aurora, ensemble. Pourtant Léandra avait un dernier détail à éclaircir.

_Et pour Noctis et toi ? Toujours rien ?

_Pas aux dernières nouvelles. Il doit rentrer demain à Lucis : on se parlera avant.

_D'accord, finalement je ne sais plus quoi penser de votre histoire. C'est trop compliqué pour moi.

_Pour moi aussi je te rassure.

_Si sa réponse est négative, tu viens manger des ___fajitas_avec nous et tu épouses un bel espagnol d'accord ?

__De acuerdo_, rit Casey.

_Ce serait pas du luxe de bosser ton espagnol je te le confirme, se moqua la sorcière.

Elles se décidèrent finalement à rejoindre les autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils la prirent plutôt naturellement étant donné qu'ils s'y attendaient tous un petit peu. Malgré tout, Reese pleura de ne pas avoir pu mieux connaître Casey et Léandra qui l'avaient traitée en véritable amie.

_On pourra toujours se rendre visite, proposa Casey aux deux autres filles.  
_Et nous, intervint Lucas.  
_Tu viendras passer tes vacances à la plage, lui dit Casey.  
_Bien sûr qu'on ira les unes chez les autres, répondit Léandra en serrant ses deux protégées dans ses bras. Ne craignez rien.  
_C'est génial mais en attendant y'a plus de gâteaux, dit Adriel pendant les embrassades.  
_Comment j'ai pu engendrer un tel ventre sur pattes, soupira Léandra.

La soirée se termina sur une intervention de Patricia, la voisine de Casey et accessoirement meilleure amie de Léandra. Une femme brune, les yeux gris au teint pâle qui tenait un oreiller entre ses bras et portait une chemise de nuit parme. Elle avait l'air mi-en colère, mi-endormie et les menaça s'ils ne baissaient pas d'un ton en arguant du besoin vital de ses neuf heures et quarante-huit minutes de sommeil quotidiennes.

Mais les jours suivants furent plus difficiles: Casey devait faire ses valises et rendre les clés de l'appartement au propriétaire. Elle laisserait les meubles et ne prendrait que ses vêtements, ses livres et ses quelques photos. Elle n'avait, finalement, pas grand chose mais elle s'était attachée à cet appartement.

Rassuré par les dernières nouvelles de Lucis, Noctis avait retardé son retour de trois jours puisque Louis lui avait assuré que les Fleuret avait regagné leur royaume. Il restait cependant quelque peu inquiet alors décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé la veille du départ de Casey et des Solano pour Madrid. La jeune fille l'accompagna à l'aéroport :

_Tu es sûr que ça va aller, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_Je l'espère, répondit sincèrement Noctis. Il faut que je m'assure que tout se passe bien au royaume, j'ai déjà trop retardé mon retour.

_Tu as raison. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi.

_C'est gentil mais tu ne peux rien.

C'était vrai : Noctis l'avait souvent protégée mais elle n'avait jamais pu lui rendre la pareille. Peut-être que pour Noctis, les petites attentions qu'elle lui avait toujours montrées n'étaient pas suffisantes ? Peut-être avait-il besoin d'une preuve plus forte pour accorder son amour à quelqu'un ? Dans ce cas-là, Casey rendit les armes, il n'y avait rien d'assez grand qu'elle puisse faire pour lui témoigner à quel point elle l'aimait.

_Merci de ta patience Casey et je sais que tu aimerais que je réponde à la question que tu m'as posée il y a plus d'une semaine alors je vais le faire.

_Noctis ce n'est...

_Casey je...

_NON, hurla-t-elle pour couvrir ses paroles. Ne dis rien Noctis.

Elle repensa à Stella. Elle ne souhaitait pas envisager quoi que ce soit tant que cette princesse serait entre eux. Noctis l'avait parfaitement compris, il ne savait pas très bien comment mais il avait fini par déchiffrer les réactions de Casey. Stella se servait du fait que la presse n'avait pas été mise au courant de la rupture des fiançailles pour s'imposer à Lucis, il n'était donc pas officiellement débarrassé de la princesse.

_Nous nous reverrons, promit-il.

_J'y compte bien, sourit-elle. J'aurais ma réponse coûte que coûte mais...pas maintenant.

_Je le sais.

Noctis s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras brièvement avant d'essuyer la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Casey. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses mais il ne servait plus à rien de parler désormais. Il ramassa le sac posé à ses pieds et accepta la bise sur la joue qu'elle lui offrait avant de s'en aller.

Casey partit déposer sa démission à la mairie dans l'après-midi, comme à son habitude, Aurora n'avait pas manifesté de sentiments particuliers. Elle accepta sa lettre et lui dit au revoir très sobrement. Casey se demanda si elle était aussi froide avec ses petites amies.

Toutefois, le plus dur fut d'aider Léandra à vider sa maison. Elle avait beaucoup de valises et de cartons puisque la sorcière avait eu le temps d'entasser pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait du mal à quitter sa petite maison et commençait à verser quelques larmes.

_Je suis désolé Lea, la consola son mari. Je sais à quel point tu apprécies cet endroit.

_Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en se mouchant. Ce qui compte dans une maison ce sont ceux qui la compose.

_C'est si profond ce que tu dis, se moqua Casey.

_Dis Béluga tu ne te demandes pas ce que je t'ai réservé pour ton arrivée sur mon territoire, la taquina à son tour Adriel.

_Ne commence pas toi !

_J'ai juste un conseil à te donner : ferme bien la porte de ta chambre à clé et vérifie tes couvertures avant d'aller au lit.

_J'oubliais que j'allais vivre avec un abruti.

_J'ai tellement hâte.

_Tu es sûre qu'on va y arriver, demanda Alejandro à sa femme.

_Je ne te promets rien.

Reese les attendait devant la maison là où la voiture de location les attendait. Elle tenait dans ses mains un gâteau à la fraise et des larmes que ses lunettes rendaient encore plus grosses, roulaient sur ses joues. Lucas, Bran et Kyle étaient aussi présents mais un peu à l'écart.

_C'est pour toi, sanglota-t-elle en lui tendant le dessert. Pour..la dernière fois.  
_Oh, Reese, dit Casey en le saisissant. Tu vas énormément me manquer.  
_Toi aussi. Tu étais ma seule amie.  
_Je suis sûre que tu t'en feras des centaines d'autres.  
_C'est possible, admit-elle. Mais aucune ne sera aussi proche de moi.  
_On finit toujours par trouver quelqu'un dont on se sent proche. Tu sais nous les filles on a tellement de traits de caractère que c'est rarement difficile de se trouver des points communs.  
_Tu vas tellement me manquer, pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Casey.  
_Toi aussi Reese, répondit la jeune fille en contenant miraculeusement ses propres larmes.  
_Casey est une fille bien, dit-elle en se tournant vers Adriel. Ne lui rends pas la vie difficile.

_Très franchement Reese je ne peux rien te promettre, répondit le jeune homme en soulevant les épaules.

Lucas, Kyle et Bran remercièrent les Solano pour toute l'aide qu'ils avaient pu apporter pour délivrer le châtain. Comme d'habitude, Bran et Léandra se toisèrent sans se toucher.

_Merci pour ton aide Casey, je te dois la vie on dirait, dit Kyle en la prenant dans ses bras.  
_Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je n'ai fait que te renvoyer la pareille.

_Et laisse le temps à Noct de régler ses problèmes, ajouta Bran. Je suis sûr que ça ne se finira par sur ça.

_On verra, sourit Casey.

La famille rentra enfin dans la voiture qui démarra sous les signes d'adieu de leurs amis. Lucas passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Reese inconsolable et fit semblant d'avoir un malaise pour la distraire. Évidemment, cela marcha et Casey émit un rire en les voyant. La voiture prit un virage et ils disparurent de son champ de vision. Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle passait devant les lieux qu'elle avait arpenté toute sa vie mais elle voulait rester forte devant Léandra, mais celle-ci remarqua ses efforts.

_Tu as envie de pleurer n'est-ce pas?  
_Oui, confessa-t-elle en larmes.

Arrivés à l'aéroport avec de l'avance, ils attendirent leur vol patiemment. Casey pensa à tout ce qui allait changer pour elle : elle devrait trouver un travail, essayer de se faire des amis et surtout renforcer son pathétique espagnol. Elle émit un petit rire qui attira l'attention d'Adriel.

_Tu riras moins quand on sera arrivés, sourit-il.

_Mon pauvre Adriel...eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je fouille dans ton téléphone ça ne se voit pas ?

Le taquin était tranquillement en train de consulter dans ses mails, lire ses SMS, fouiller dans ses applications.

_Je vois que tu as une application qui t'apprends les nouvelles de Lucis ? Ma pauvre...

Casey essaya tant bien que mal de lui arracher des mains quand Adriel s'arrêta soudain de rire.

_Wow, wow...

_Quoi ? Quoi que tu aies lu ça ne te concerne pas.

_Casey, fit-il plus sérieusement que jamais en lui tendant son téléphone.

Elle ignorait s'il était sérieux ou non mais son air ne lui dit rien qui vaille. La jeune fille saisit son téléphone et tomba sur une alerte de Lucis écrite en lettres rouges sang :

_Attentat en plein vol: la fin du règne des Lucis Caelum?_  
_Hier soir, en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il était de retour après une longue absence, l'avion personnel du roi de Lucis s'est vu exploser en plein vol. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà confirmer que le roi de Lucis se trouvait à son bord ainsi que neuf membres du personnel de bord. La carcasse a été retrouvée dans la forêt de Camminus qui relie Lucis à Tellus, trente trois mille pieds plus bas. Les corps de six personnes ont été rappatriés, les trois autres ainsi que celui du souverain restent introuvables pour le moment. Le Général Calvi, en charge des recherches a affirmé qu'il y avait peu d'espoir de retrouver des survivants vu la hauteur à laquelle l'explosion s'est produite. L'enquête menée prouve la présence d'un appareil explosif dans le moteur de l'avion qui se serait déclenché à peine quelques minutes avant son atterrissage. Il est donc logique de conclure à un attentat. Bien évidemment, cette information est à prendre au conditionnel. En tout cas, ce soir, la situation à Lucis est sans précédent et on est en droit de se demander si la confirmation de la mort du roi Noctis sonnera la fin d'une ère._

_Casey était au bord de la syncope au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les informations. Noctis ne pouvait pas être mort c'était impossible. Léandra et Alejandro s'informèrent silencieusement au sujet de l'affaire et reportèrent leur attention sur Casey qui était en train de perdre connaissance. _

_Elle ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait lu l'article quand elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie de l'aéroport. Elle avait le regard perdu vers le sol. Elle n'avait plus assez d'eau dans son corps pour verser une larme de plus. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et son cœur était quelque part sur le sol, il ne pouvait plus être dans sa poitrine étant donné qu'elle avait explosé. Qu'allait-elle devenir? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au suicide de toute son existence de manière si concrète mais si Noctis était bel et bien mort, à quoi cela pouvait bien servir de continuer à arpenter la Terre sans lui?_

_Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux pour ne plus entendre les Solano chuchoter dans le couloir. C'est là que quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : elle sentit son corps se projeter ailleurs, loin de l'aéroport. Elle ne voyait que les faibles lueurs des rayons du soleil qui traversaient la salle et un petit halo bleu dans un coin de la pièce, sur sa gauche. Le Cristal brillait de mille feux sur son autel. Le Cristal? Casey se calma un peu en considérant la pierre. Cet objet qui les liait elle et Noctis, cette connexion dont elle avait finalement pris conscience il y a maintenant presque un an de cela. Ce lien n'était pas mort, elle pouvait le ressentir au creux de son estomac et envahir son cœur d'une chaleur intense. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes: Noctis n'était pas mort! _

_**FIN DU TOME 2**_


End file.
